Spite and Scorn
by AriMaye
Summary: In 19th century America, Lizzy is an indentured servant to William Darcy. When a secret about her family is revealed to her, Lizzy must leave to go to England. Will her complicated relationship with Mr. Darcy stand the test of distance?
1. Chapter 1

I stood on the platform for what felt like the hundredth time. I had been caught again and dragged back to be sold as an indentured servant. This was the problem with America. My mother had complained about it constantly when I was younger. She always claimed it was uncivilized: overrun with Indians and convicts sent from England under the guise of being indentured servants. She had always said that the indentured servants just escaped and became full-fledged outlaws and that the endless forests and lack of any real law just helped them on. I had scoffed at her. I grew up in the colonies. This was my home. Yet all of my mother's predictions and paranoid fears had come true.

Unfortunately, I had learned that lesson very well seven years ago, when I was twelve years old. It had been in the early fall, and harvesting season had just ended. I was the youngest in my family, and Mama wanted me to get one more year of school before I started working the ranch full time like my older siblings.

I had come home from the school house one day to find my family dead and our entire ranch burning. They had been attacked by the very Indians that my mother had been so scared of.

After that, I had no place to go. We had no relatives - they had died in England - which was part of the reason that our family packed up and moved out to the British Colonies. I hadn't even been born at the time.

Our neighbors would just put me to work, and the sheriff would put me up on the indentured servants block to pay my family's debts. And that was exactly where I'd ended up anyway: several times. I searched my mind for any hope at how this situation could turn out, and found absolutely none. I was probably about to be sold to another fat, disgusting, old man who would start out with leers and copping a feel. That's how they all started, and it got progressively worse. Yet, I had kept my virginity intact.

Every year for the past seven years was exactly the same: I would be sold, and when the situation eventually got to be too bad, I would run. It would usually take several months for me to reach the limit of what I could stand. A lot of the time, I had nowhere to go anyway. It was usually after the harvest season when I would be forced to run, and then the cold would drive me to "civilization" again, and I would be caught again by contractors. The cycle repeated itself every year. You would think that I would have gotten at least a little better at hiding and not getting found, but no. I was one of the top five wanted escaped indentured servants. They never returned or resold to me to the same owner though. The men who caught me just wanted a profit. Lucky for me, the men who sold me cared more for money than my body, so I stayed relatively safe in that regard.

My last owner was horsewhip happy. Her husband had his eye on me, and kept buying me whore dresses to wear. His wife quickly caught on, wasn't happy about it, and took it out on me. The husband's advances had become more bold, so I decided it was time to leave. And it wasn't even summer yet, merely mid-spring. I had had no time to change my clothes, and was still wearing a low cut, gaudy thing.

I was led to the old, rickety stage where three other indentured servants stood. Soon enough, it started and a man began bidding on me. I was filthy and was in the part of the country where people wanted a hard worker, not the prostitute that I looked like. I usually let my mind drift off during the bidding because I never had a say in who bought me anyway. My mind wandered back to where I currently was. The little town was as backwoods as you could possibly get and only consisted of seven or eight run down buildings. There were trees in every direction. I was startled back to the auction when the contractor slammed a wooden gavel against the stage to signal someone was sold. The man had bought me cheap because no one else was bidding on me, and led me away.

They had tied my hands together to keep me from running, and this man didn't bother to cut the bonds. He looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, and he was in desperate need of a bath, haircut, and shave. He sure had been eager to buy me. I shuddered at what that implied and kept my guard up.

He didn't say a word until we reached a wagon.

"Get on up there, girl," he told me, gesturing to the back of the wagon. I didn't move, but when he took a step toward me, I clambered on up as best I could with my hands tied in front of me. He slapped my behind as I climbed in, and I glared at him. He didn't take notice and instead spit to the side, got in the front, and slapped the reins to get the horses moving.

We traveled for the whole day through the woods, and my owner didn't say a word the entire way. By the time we pulled up to a house right after sunset, I was exhausted. I wasn't able to sleep in the back of the bumpy wagon and I was lightheaded from the lack of food. The man who bought my contract started to climb off the wagon, when I saw another man come out of the farm house. My hope sank. This was bad. This was not some fat, rich old man that I could fight off. These were two able-bodied men.

"Well, here she is," my owner said, jumping down from the wagon. He walked over and swung me out of the back, letting his hands slide down to my hips and linger there for a moment too long. I pulled away from him and looked at the other man. He was tall with dark hair and he was surprisingly young, probably in his early twenties. He stared at me, his face suddenly furious.

"I told you to get me a girl that could cook, clean, and tend a baby!" he yelled at my owner. "Not this tramp!"  
I felt white hot rage for a moment, but that quickly dissolved into shame. Enough men had touched me and felt me up for me to deserve the title. I didn't let any of this show on my face, though. I had learned long ago that men - angry men in particular - took any facial expression the wrong way. And then their anger was directed at you.

"Well, she's what I bought. Now repay me," my now former owner told the angry man.

"How much did you pay for her?" asked the angry man. The first man named a price much higher than what he really had paid for me.

"I don't believe you," the angry man said bluntly.

"It includes traveling costs," the first man replied with a smirk. He spit to the side again.

Angry man sighed and paid the first man, who rode off in his wagon.

Angry man turned to me, scowling. I stood very still. He then seemed to notice my still bound hands. He took my arm and led me up the steps, across the small porch, and into the house.

The house appeared small on the outside, but inside it was fairly spacious. The front door opened into the kitchen, and the kitchen opened into three other rooms. There was a staircase straight ahead from the front door that went up to a second level. In the middle of the kitchen was a table. And sitting at the table in a high chair was a little girl. She looked to be about one year old, but no older. She was a pretty little thing, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. Even with the girl's fair looks and the man's darker looks, they still appeared to be related. She was probably his daughter.

"What's your name?" the man asked me.

"Lizzy," I replied.

"My name is Darcy. William Darcy. And this is Georgiana, but I call her Georgie for short," Darcy said, motioning to the little girl in the highchair. "I had Fitzwilliam buy you for me because I work all day, and I need someone who can cook and clean and take care of her," he continued.

Darcy began rummaging around in a tall cupboard that stood in the far corner of the kitchen to the left of the back door, and pulled out a loaf of bread. From my position still in the front doorway, I saw a beautiful wood burning stove to my left, against the middle of the wall. On it was a pot which appeared to have stew in it. Darcy walked over to the counter that went from along the right side of the stove all the way to the far wall. There was a narrow shelf on the wall over the whole counter. He picked up a knife from the counter and walked to the sturdy wood table in the middle of the kitchen. He sliced three slices of bread, and then walked over to me, still holding the knife. I took an involuntary step back, and he shook his head.

"Hold out your hands," he told me. When I did, he sliced the ropes in one clean swipe with the knife.

The table was already set, with real silverware, china dishes, glass cups, and cloth napkins. Darcy put the pot of stew onto the table and began to put it into the bowls. He motioned me to sit down in one of the chairs. I hesitantly sat, and he put a bowl of soup in front of me and handed me a slice of bread. He served Georgie and then sat down.

"Do you have any other clothes?" he asked, looking at me.

"No, I don't," I replied, self consciously trying to pull the bodice of the "dress" up.

"Can you sew?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I have some fabric and a sewing kit. You can see what you can make from them."

The rest of the meal was quiet. When we finished eating, Darcy stood up and started out the front door, leaving Georgie in her high chair.

"Follow me," Darcy said over his shoulder to me. He grabbed a bucket from a hook beside the door so I stood and followed him.

Darcy turned right outside the door and walked along the deck, which went across the whole front of the house and down the steps on the side of the house.

He walked around the house to a pump, and began pumping water into the bucket.

"We don't have running water in the house, so whenever you have to wash the dishes or clean anything, you'll have to pump the water yourself," he told me.

When the bucket was full, he walked back into the house and put a kettle on the stove. He then took some logs and put them into the fire. He continued with the instruction:

"It's easiest if you keep water on the stove at all times so you can have at least tepid water whenever you need it, which means you'll be constantly pumping water and adding wood to the stove. I'll give you a list of everything that you'll have to do during the day. Right now, I'll just show you where everything is."

He then proceeded to walk around the kitchen, opening cabinets and cupboards and giving me a quick tour of the room. Darcy led me out the back door, and in the in light that was still left over from the sunset, pointed out the clothes line, outhouse, garden, and wood pile that were all behind the house. Then he began to show me the rest of the house. To the right of the front door, when you just come in, the kitchen flowed into a sitting room, which had a fireplace with two rocking chairs in front of it. The sitting room was large - as large as the kitchen. It had a desk against one of the walls with bookshelves full of books on either side of it. As we walked through the sitting room, Darcy lit the lamps that were on the desk and on the mantle over the fireplace. He picked up a lantern, lit it too, and continued through the house.

Between the sitting room and the kitchen, the staircase was directly in front of the front door. It had walls on either side of it, making it appear dark and ominous. Darcy walked up the narrow steps and I followed hesitantly. To the left of the landing at the top of the stairs, there was a single door that led to a room over the kitchen.

"That's my room." Darcy said, motioning to the door. He turned to the right of the stairs, and the small hallway that ran back toward the front of the house. There were two doors along the hallway.

"This is Georgie's room," he said, motioning to the first door. He led me down the hall to the second door and opened it. "And this will be your room."

The bedroom was small, with a bed, wardrobe, and a small desk with a vanity mirror over it. I stood there for a moment, looking around the room. Darcy cleared his throat behind me and turned to go back down the stairs, taking the light with him. I turned, closed the door behind me, and followed him.

Georgie was still sitting in her high chair quietly, playing with two spoons. She looked up when we came down the stairs and when she saw Darcy, she held her arms out to him. Darcy put the lantern on the table and picked her up. She wrapped her small arms around his neck, and he held her with one arm while lighting another lamp that was on the counter. It was now totally dark except for the lamps that were scattered through the house.

By this time, the water on the stove was warm. I looked at Darcy.

"Should I do the dishes?" I asked. He nodded and pulled a bowl from underneath the counter and set it on top.

"Soap's always right here," he said, taking a bar of soap out of the bowl.

Putting Georgie down, he lifted the heavy kettle and poured some of the water into the bowl. I gathered the dishes and put them into the water, along with the soap. After a few seconds of searching, I gave up and asked.

"Where is a washcloth?"

"Here," he answered, pulling one out from a drawer under the counter, along with a drying towel.

After I finished the dishes and put them away in the cupboard, I looked at Darcy questioningly. He pointed out the back door.

"Just throw it out in the yard. In the garden is best but it's too dark to see now."

I walked a few paces from the house and threw the water out.

After everything was cleaned up from dinner, Darcy picked up Georgie and walked up the stairs. I followed them, and he showed me how to get Georgie ready for bed. It simply involved putting her into her nightgown, brushing her hair, and washing her face and feet. After Georgie was snugly tucked into her bed, Darcy led me back down the stairs. When we reached the foot of the stairs, he turned to me.

"Listen, there isn't a town for thirty miles in any direction. Our closest neighbors are ten or twenty miles out, and they all know me and know that I was buying an indentured servant. There is no place for you to go, so don't even try it." He looked me right in the eye, his expression dark and fierce. "I leave before dawn, and won't get back until after sunset. That leaves you and Georgie alone here all day, so if you try to leave, Georgie could get hurt. I don't think you want that to happen. And another thing, you wouldn't get five miles in these woods. If you followed the path, you would be picked up in no time once you were discovered to be missing. If you cut through the woods, you would get lost immediately. I know how to track very well, and I know these woods like the back of my hand. I think you should know that before you decide to try something stupid. Understand?"

The threat in his voice was very clear, and I just nodded that I understood.

"Good," Darcy said.

Then he went about the house, blowing out the lamps. He handed me another lit lantern, and went up the stairs. I waited until his door closed, and then went up to my new room. I simply took off the disgusting dress, which left me in just my underthings. I wrapped myself up in the sheet that was on the bed, and lay down on top of the blanket, hyper aware that Darcy was just down the hall. I curled my fingers around the knife that I had swiped from the kitchen, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_This is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism would be appreciated!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke to someone shaking me awake. I groaned, and tried to brush off the hand that was on my shoulder when I suddenly remembered where I was. I shot straight up, the knife clutched in my hand. It was still pitch black outside, and Darcy stood over me, fully dressed, holding a lantern.

"Good, you're awake," he said, not even fazed by the fact that I wearing nothing but a chemise and a sheet, and was pointing a bread knife at him. "I have to leave now, so you're on your own until around sundown. Here's a list of everything you need to do today." He handed me a piece of paper that had barely legible writing on both sides, being careful to keep his hand away from the knife that I still held in front of me.

I hesitantly lowered the knife and took the list from him. He walked over to the desk in my room and lit the lantern that I had set there the night before.

"Georgie will be awake in about an hour, so I would advise that you be up and able to tend to her. And we have a few animals that will need to be taken care of, as well. I wrote it all down for you on the list. I'll be back before sundown." Darcy left the room, and closed the door after him.

I was still on the bed when a second later, the door opened again, causing me to jump. Darcy stuck his head in.

"I left the sewing kit and all of the fabric I could find on the kitchen table, you can see about making something else to wear if you have time." He left again abruptly.

I sat there for several minutes, still trying to shake the cobwebs out of my mind. I had two windows in my room, one on the side of the house, and the other on the front of the house, facing east. I could see a glow through the trees as the sun began to rise. I heard a rooster crow somewhere in the back yard, and that gave me the motivation to untangle myself from the warm sheet.

I took the list Darcy had given me over to the desk, and began to try to decipher what it said in the dim glow of the lantern. I basically gathered that I was to scrub the house top to bottom, tend all of the animals, weed the garden, and baby-sit Georgie. I found myself feeling insulted at the extremely detailed instructions on how to do some of the most mundane tasks. Such as scrubbing the floor or washing the dishes. He must think me an utter simpleton.

The rooster crowed again, and it seemed to sound impatient this time. I left the list on my desk, and left the room in only my chemise. No one was around to see me, Darcy had made that very clear last night. Nothing had been disturbed in the kitchen, I wondered briefly what Darcy had had for breakfast, but realized just as briefly that I didn't care.

Picking up my filthy dress off the floor, I went downstairs, grabbed the bucket from beside the door, and headed around to the pump and filled the bucket. I quickly scrubbed my dress until the dirt stains were out and went to the kitchen to let it dry on one of the coat hooks. Going back outside, I made my way to the back of the house. The chicken coop was behind the clothesline, and I quickly fed and watered the chickens and gathered the eggs. Beside the chicken coop was a pig pen, but I had no slops to feed the pig with at the moment.

I stood there for a moment and surveyed the yard. It was fairly large, with a few trees dotting it here and there. The entire property was surrounded by trees, and I wondered idly how much of the land Darcy owned. In the back yard, there was a garden, clothesline, chicken coop, outhouse, wood pile, pig pen, and a barn. The barn was to the side of the house, the same side that my room was on. I walked over to it, and was hit with the smell of hay and horse droppings as I pushed the door open

There were two stalls that seemed to be used, and three others that were full of grain and tools. The loft was full of hay. From one of the two lofts that had the distinct odor of being in use, came a braying sound. I peered in, and saw the cutest little donkey. It brayed again, and I opened the door to go in. As soon as I did, the donkey head butted the door, pushing me out of the way and pushing the door all the way open. It ran out into the yard, braying gleefully the whole way.

"No! Stop!" I shouted, running after it. This was not good. It definitely wouldn't go over well if I lost Darcy's donkey on my first day here. The donkey stopped beneath one of the trees, and started to graze. I walked up to it slowly, but as soon as I got half a dozen steps away, it bucked away. I did that a couple times, before I realized that it probably wouldn't leave the yard. Hopefully.

I was distracted by a wail coming from inside the house. Georgie! I had completely forgotten about her while chasing that stupid mule, its braying must have woken her. I hurried back inside and up to her room. She was standing in her crib, not crying, just screaming. She quieted as soon as she saw me, and held her arms out. I picked her up and got her ready for breakfast. After I went downstairs and deposited her into her highchair, I began to search the cupboards for something to eat, eventually settling for some bread and butter. When I turned back around, I found Georgie attempting to crawl out of the highchair. I dropped the bread and raced over to her and grabbed her just as she began to teeter.

"No Georgie!" I said, trying to keep the panic out of my voice. "Don't crawl out of your highchair by yourself. Here, I'll take you out and put you down." I set her on the floor, and she immediately started to attempt to run away. Was everything going to run away from me? I thought, exasperated. I scooped her back up, and put her back into her highchair. She was giggling the whole while. I hastily retrieved the bread from the floor, and the butter from the counter, and walked over to the table. I kept my eye on Georgie the whole time, making sure she didn't try to climb out again.

After breakfast, I took Georgie outside with me. After some searching, I finally found the bucket of slops and realized that I should probably use Darcy's list for instructions on where everything was. I set Georgie in a patch of grass, and let her crawl around. The donkey was on the other side of the yard. I walked over to the pig pen, but didn't see the pig anywhere. I rattled the bucket and banged the fence calling "here pig pig pig." Worried, I opened the gate and was about to step into the pen when the pig came charging out of its shed. I yelped and jumped to the side, the pig blew out of the pen and into the yard.

Great! I thought, everything was literally going to run away from me. This was not my day. Leaving the gate of the pen open, I didn't even attempt to give chase. I walked over to Georgie and picked her up, she obviously viewed the whole affair in delight and found it very funny. I became aware of a snuffling and snorting behind me. Turning, I saw the pig standing 30 feet behind me, eyeing me in a way that I didn't like. Then the pig started to charge.

I realized that this creature was not going to run. And I decided, as I ran toward the house with Georgie in my arms, that I much preferred it when the animals ran away from me and not at me. The pig was surprisingly fast for such a large animal, but I managed to reach the house before it did and slammed the door shut behind me.

I put Georgie down and gasped for breath as I sank to the floor, leaning my back against the wall. So far I had let two animals loose, one was running away from me and the other wanted to run at me. This wasn't in the least a good start to the day. At least I got the chickens taken care of without any problems.

I decided after that to just stay inside. As far as I could tell, neither the donkey nor the pig were going to leave the yard. I settled for running around to the pump and filling buckets of water as I needed them, staying out of sight of the pig. I dusted and scrubbed the house, and stacked all of the rugs up by the door to beat out later, after the pig went back into its pen.

Once the house was decently clean, and Georgie was down for an afternoon nap after lunch, I sat down to look at the fabrics Darcy had left me. They were surprisingly nice and feminine. There was an especially pretty dark blue bolt, and I decided that I would use it. I set to measuring. Having only made a few dresses for myself in my whole life, I hoped that I got the measurements right. The art of sewing had never interested me, in fact, it bored me to death. I got as far as measuring out a bodice with the chalk, when I gave up and walked to the sitting room. I walked over to the two bookshelves that were beside Darcy's desk, and was happy-albeit surprised- to find several modern novels on them. I selected one and curled up on one of the rocking chairs that were in front of the fireplace.

I jerked awake and almost fell out of the rocking chair. Startled, I looked around to see what had woken me, and was horrified to see Darcy coming through the front door. I looked out the window, it was still very bright, not anywhere near sunset. Looking back at Darcy, I saw him looking at me, and I scrambled out of the rocking chair, almost falling down again in the process. I stood, and was mortified when I remembered that all I still only had on that stupid chemise. I also realized that the chemise was filthy, getting knocked down into mud and other filth twice had not helped the already filthy garment. Darcy's eyes zeroed in on the book that I still clutched in my hand, his eyes turned furious.

"Where did you get that book?" He asked, his voice filled with barely masked rage.

"From the bookshelf." I hastily replied. "I had finished what I could and didn't have anything else to do and didn't realize that you didn't want me to touch the books and..." My voice trailed off as I realized that I was rambling.

Darcy pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache, and when he looked back up he appeared calmer.

"I apologize." He said. "There is nothing wrong with you reading the book, I just...am not used to having people in the house, touching my things."

I felt the sudden urge to change the subject, and said the first thing that popped into my head. Unfortunately it was: "The pig got out."

He looked at me sharply, "What?"

"Um, the pig... and the donkey, escaped." I said weakly. "I was trying to feed them, and they both just rammed through their gates and got out. The donkey ran away from me, but the pig chased me, so I couldn't get either of them back into their pens."

Darcy sighed heavily, then looked around. "Where is Georgie?"

"She's upstairs taking her nap," I said, suddenly realizing that she had been sleeping for a while. I kept this information to myself however, and waited until Darcy had walked out the back door grumbling, to go get the animals back into their respective pens. I grabbed my dress from the hook in the kitchen that I had put it on to dry, relieved that Darcy had not turned and seen it. Practically flying up the stairs, I pulled the dress on and ran to check on Georgie. She was just beginning to stir from her nap so I picked her up and bounced her awake.

I looked out her window, which faced the back yard, and saw Darcy leading the pig by its ears back to its pen. I sighed, and carried Georgie downstairs. I didn't bother putting her into her highchair, I didn't want to risk her attempting to crawl out again. I had found some toys in her room, so I set her on the floor with them and started dinner.

I had potatoes baking in the stove and leftover stew heating on the stove when Darcy came back in, his clothes now looking the way my chemise had looked. We sat down for dinner, and the silence was almost painful so I attempted to start a conversation.

"So what kind of work do you do?"

"I'm a blacksmith," he said shortly, barely looking up from his food.

We sat in silence for a few more moments before I asked, "If I may ask; what happened to your wife?"

Darcy looked at me for a moment, his face blank. "My wife?"

"Yes," I replied hesitantly, "Georgie's mother?"

"You think Georgie's my daughter?" His face was a strange cross between amused and horrified. "Georgie is my niece." He said, and returned to eating.

I sat there, feeling incredibly dumb. Darcy didn't offer any more information and I didn't ask, not wanting to seem stupid again.

As soon as we finished eating, Darcy disappeared into the sitting room to his desk, and I did the dishes. When I finished, Darcy came back into the kitchen and looked at me.

"Our local man of the cloth and his wife will be joining us for dinner tomorrow, so I would suggest preparing something nicer for our meal." He said shortly, and went back into the sitting room.

After that, I was left with nothing to do again and I didn't dare try to get the book from the sitting room. I sat down and subjected myself to my sewing project again until it began to get dark. Darcy came back into the kitchen and picked Georgie up again.

"It's best if we go to bed earlier, it makes getting up early a lot easier," He told me, and started up the stairs with Georgie. I stayed at the kitchen table, studiously working on my dress. Darcy came back down a few minutes later and stood in the doorway of the kitchen, watching me for a few seconds. I kept my shoulders hunched and stared at the pattern I was making, but quickly gave up. I got up, aware that he was still staring but ignoring his odd behavior, and it wasn't until I dared to glance up at him that he looked away and returned to his desk.

I decided to leave my dress making project on the table, and went up to my room. I sat down on my bed, and waited until I heard Darcy climb up the stairs. For a painfully long three seconds, he paused at the top of the stairs before going into his room. I waited for several minutes more before blowing out the candles and going to bed. Once again, I fell asleep holding the knife.

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! They really encouraged me to keep writing. Just to let you all know, I won't be able to update again for three weeks, but I'm not abandoning the story. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day was busy yet boring. I subjected myself to working on my dress, and managed to finish most of it. It would pass as a regular dress if I wore an apron over it. Other than the sewing, I didn't do much else. I didn't feel like attempting a rematch with the animals though as the pig was fat and the donkey had plenty of hay. They would survive.

Darcy arrived home early because of the guests we would be having over for dinner. When he arrived I was just starting to prepare the meal. It would be simple: beef, potatoes, and the spring peas that were just coming in. Neither Darcy or I said a word until the Collins arrived.

We both looked toward the open door as the sound of an approaching wagon reached us. Darcy's expression was that of annoyance and resignation. He quickly smoothed it into his regular uninterested, haughty look. I was momentarily startled as it was the most expression I'd ever seen on his face.

Darcy rose and walked out onto the porch as a wagon pulled up. A short man jumped down from the wagon and helped the lady down.

"Darcy!" The man said as the couple walked to the porch. "How good to see you again." His wife just smiled and nodded to Darcy politely.

"Likewise, Mr. Collins," Darcy said with a nod. He ushered them into the house. I rose from the table and slipped over to stand by the wall, trying not to be seen. It was no use though.

"Lizzy," Darcy said, turning and finding me immediately. "This is Mr. Collins, he runs the local rectory. And this is his wife, Mrs. Collins." Darcy introduced us, "This is Lizzie, the indentured servant Fitzwilliam purchased for me."

I felt my temper spike at Darcy's careless reference of me, as if I was just an item to buy and own. He was so full of himself, it made my blood boil.

Collins turned to me and bowed, and his wife dipped her head and smiled at me. I curtsied in return.

"So how are you enjoying life here, Lizzy?" Collins asked.

"As much as an indentured servant would be expected to," I replied curtly, but my open rudeness seemed to go right over the man's head.

"Fine, fine! Well it is a lovely piece of land here, although not nearly as nice as the garden surrounding our home and the rectory. Much of that is due to the fact that it is on the Lady Catherine de Bourgh's land of course."

"I think that we ought to sit at the table before the dinner becomes cold," Darcy interrupted Collins little speech. Mrs. Collins just smiled politely and I was beginning to wonder if Mr. Collins was like this all the time. I would soon get my answer over dinner, unfortunately.

The meal was quiet at first, the silence only being broken by the clinking of silverware and Georgie's noisy attempts at eating properly.

"What fine boiled potatoes," Mr. Collins said, causing myself and Mrs. Collins to jump a little at the suddenness of the comment. "It has been many years since I have tasted such an exemplary vegetable. You should indeed give the recipe to my wife, as she is in need of it I would think."

I stared at the man as I tried to collect my reeling thoughts. In one breath he had made a very unneeded remark, complimented me, and insulted his wife's cooking. Mrs. Collins merely turned a light shade of pink and continued eating. Darcy didn't even look fazed.

"I trust you have heard of the Lady Catherine de Bourgh?" Mr. Collins asked, addressing me. It was awkward timing as my mouth was full so I just shook my head.

"Well, I would not think so as you have only just moved here. My esteemed patronage the Lady Catherine de Bourgh has been very generous to me over the years. My small rectory ebucks her estate, and she often drives by in her little phaeton and ponies. She and her daughter, Anne, live at Rosings Gardens, which is a fine estate. They are originally from England, but then again, only the best are, you know."

He returned to eating for a few moments before he opened his mouth again and was about to launch into another speech when Darcy interrupted again.

"And how are you enjoying being the mistress of the rectory, Mrs. Collins?"

Mrs. Collins seemed as relieved as I was at the question. "Oh, I am enjoying it very much. It is such a small house and garden and so pretty, not difficult at all to keep in order." Mrs. Collins had a very pleasant way of speaking I noticed, quite the contrast to her husband.

Darcy managed to keep the conversation going lightly. He allowed Collins to speak, but kept him from monologuing. Mrs. Collins asked me a few questions, which I answered, but other than that kept silent. After the meal Mr. Collins and Darcy disappeared to the back of the sitting room. Mrs. Collins took Georgie out of her high chair and managed to keep her amused while at the same time helping me with the dishes. We chatted lightly, and I found her to be a nice woman, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind or ask questions, but she had much more tact than her husband.

After the dishes were finished we went outside to the front lawn and continued to keep Georgie amused. She was thrilled with the attention, and took full advantage of it, making us play dolls and constantly making us run after her. While Georgie was running around the house, a button popped off of her dress and I didn't notice it until we were back in the front lawn. Mrs. Collins, who had given me permission to call Charlotte, kept Georgie occupied while I went in search of the missing button.

I walked slowly, combing the grass around the house. I found the button under the window of the sitting room, and as I bent to pick it up I could hear Darcy and Mr. Collins talking inside.

"It just is not proper Darcy. You are out here alone, living with an unmarried woman," Collins was saying.

"I do not see what business it is of yours," Darcy replied, his tone sharp.

"It may not be my business, but propriety must prevail. It is not right in the eyes of God and what will the neighbors think?" Collins argued.

All thoughts of going back to give Georgie her button had been completely forgotten. I stayed crouched under the window, frozen and listening.

"What of her character, though? I do not wish my wife to be stupid, and is she even fit to be married?" Darcy challenged.

"What do you mean?"

"She doesn't even know how to feed a pig or donkey without letting them escape. And the dress she arrived in, she's nothing more than a common whore. You would have me marry that? Not to mention her manner of speaking, and that she isn't the most attractive of women."

I was shocked, how any person could be that shallow was still completely beyond me.

"This is all true, but for propriety's sake you don't have much of a choice, Darcy," Collins tried to reason.

Darcy sighed, then. "I'll think about it, and give you my answer tomorrow."

"I'll come by for it, if the answer is yes then we will have to do it as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes. I only said that I would think about it," Darcy said, irritation seeping into his voice.

I clutched the button in my fist and darted back to the front lawn, wishing that I had dreamed that whole conversation. Marry Darcy. Marry. Darcy. The two words didn't even belong in the same sentence, the same thought, or conversation! I realized that I had to pretend that I hadn't heard it though, so I plastered on a smile and rounded the corner of the house toward Charlotte and Georgie.

"Found it!" I said, holding up the button. I handed it to Georgie just as Collins and Darcy came out of the house.

"Come Charlotte! We must get started if we want to get home before it gets dark," Collins called to his wife.

Goodbyes and thank-you-for-comings were exchanged, and then they were gone. I turned to look at Darcy, and all the rage that I had kept down came flooding to the surface. I quickly turned and walked into the house.

For a while, Darcy stayed at his desk in the sitting room and I tried to finish my dress in the kitchen. Georgie toddled between the two rooms, chatting the whole way. She eventually sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace and fell asleep there. When she did, Darcy came into the kitchen.

Darcy seemed extremely uncomfortable as he began to speak. "I was talking with Collins after dinner, and I think that, for the sake of propriety... you and I should get married." He said all of this while facing the front window, away from me. He then turned to gauge my reaction.

"Why would you want to marry me? I'm obviously too stupid a whore to even know how to feed the livestock correctly," I bit back, but tried to keep my voice innocent.

Darcy started and turned to face me completely. "Well then consider it a marriage of convenience then."

"At whose convenience, mine or yours? Because I assure you, Mr. Darcy, nothing about this arrangement has been convenient for me in the least," I said angrily, all pretense of being polite dropped.

"And what, may I ask, would be so bad about marrying me? It would secure you a solid future, not to mention that this is probably the only offer of marriage you will ever receive," he said, just as angrily.

"From the first moment I saw you, your arrogance and conceit and disdain for the feelings of others made you the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry." We were now both standing face to face.

"Thank you for making your opinion of me so clear," Darcy said.

"Likewise," I replied, and turned to sit back down at my dress.

The rest of the evening was uneventful. Darcy went back to his desk and I didn't see him again for the rest of the evening. Once it got dark, I put Georgie to bed, and then fell into bed myself. I lay there for quite some time though, thinking about everything that had happened that day. Marry Darcy? Be stuck to him more legally and morally than just a bill of sale? The idea made me want to vomit. On the other hand, he was right about it securing my future. My thoughts were still an unsolved jumble when I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Thanks for waiting patiently! I appreciate all your feedback!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next day was tense. Darcy didn't go to work, and even though Collins would be back today, he didn't bring up the issue of marriage. Georgie was happily oblivious to the whole problem, and I envied her. When I heard the sound of a wagon pulling up to the house, I tensed. Darcy unglued himself from his desk and went outside to talk to Collins. The longer they talked, the more I was seriously thinking about bolting out the back door and taking my chances with the woods. But then they were coming in through the door, and it was too late.

Darcy set Georgie up in the sitting room with her toys, and strict orders to stay there. Then Collins, Darcy, and I sat down at the kitchen table to "talk this through," or so Collins said.

An hour later, nothing had been resolved. Something about Collins brought out a contradictory nature in me, I felt the urge to argue everything he said. So every time he said "Marry Darcy," I said, "Not on your life." Darcy, for his part, kept silent most of the time and just listened to the two of us. Collins, listing off the apparent hundreds of reasons why we should get married. And me, adamantly refusing to agree to anything the man said.

Finally, Darcy intervened. "I think that this is a big decision that we shouldn't rush into. Thank you, Mr. Collins, for your input. But I think Lizzy and I can discuss it from here."

Mr. Collins seemed thrown by this abrupt dismissal, but at least had the good grace to not outwardly protest. Thankfully. We stiffly said goodbye and he left. Darcy and I stood there once again, facing each other. The silence grew more and more awkward, Darcy kept opening his mouth, about to say something, and then changing his mind. Eventually he gave up and stomped outside. I saw him grab the pig's slop bucket and felt the first relief all day, I wouldn't have to worry about that stupid hog.

It was noon by this time, and Georgie came into the kitchen and tried to crawl into her high chair. It was her way of telling me she wanted to eat. I shook myself out of the rage that was once again building, and lifted her into her high chair. After deciding that leftovers from last night's dinner would have to do for lunch, I started making a list in my head. Darcy thought that I was incompetent, I would change that. This house would be the cleanest it had ever been before.

Lunch was a silent affair, Darcy looking like he wanted to say something but deciding against it. Instead he just ate quickly, and then bolted out the door while mumbling something about going back to work and being home late. Fine by me, as long as he wasn't in the house.

I spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning, it was almost relaxing. I even took a stab at Darcy's room. I crept in, then realized that there was no reason for me to be sneaky. Feeling silly I opened the door wide and started, it was surprisingly clean. There was a bed, desk, and wardrobe. As I looked around, I realized that there was a framed sketch on the desk. It was of a young, pretty woman. I stared at it, who was she to Darcy? For some reason I felt suddenly guilty for snooping and quickly swept, dusted, and left.

By mid-afternoon I was sick and tired of being cooped up in the house. Georgie had been yawning for a while so I put her down for a quick nap and went to sit outside in the backyard. The grass had a spring lushness about it, and was soft. I sat there for a while, but was still feeling cramped and slightly claustrophobic. I got up and started to walk toward the woods.

I have no idea how long I walked, but it felt amazing. I wandered deep into the woods, not really caring if I got lost. I let my mind and feet just wander, before I came upon a fallen log and took a seat. I had long lost sight of the house or yard, and the feeling of true freedom felt good. I could just take off if I wanted to, I suddenly realized. Just start walking and never look back, the idea was very tempting. But I forced myself to focus and weigh my options before I did anything hasty.

If I were to marry Darcy, I would lose my freedom. Be unable to just take off whenever I wanted to, if I wanted to. Then again, what good was just taking off? I would have no food, no money, and no roof over my head. I would have no idea where I would end up. As appealing as letting the winds take me wherever they blew sounded, I knew from experience that it was no picnic for a young, single woman. Marrying Darcy would ensure that I would have a secure home and future. And, I supposed, if I decided later that I didn't like it, I could just take off anyway. This thought startled me. My mother, for all her paranoia, was very morally upright and had taught me to be the same. And besides, if I married Darcy, what relation would that make me to Georgie? Her aunt, but in this situation, mother would be more like it. I would be Georgie's mother, of sorts. I had begun to adore Georgie, and she would be a great benefit of staying.

I mulled over these thoughts for quite some time, before I realized that the light was getting dim. Being caught in the woods at night was no fun, I knew this for fact. I hurried back the way I came, being careful to not go the wrong way. I could see why Darcy said it would be easy for him to track me through the woods, I had left a clear trail through the formerly untouched forest.

The sun was setting when I arrived back at the house, and I scowled at the early sunset. I hurried upstairs to find Georgie wide awake and playing with her doll. Thankful that the bars of her crib were still too high for her to crawl out of her crib, I picked her up and carried her downstairs. After eating a quick, simple dinner, we sat in the sitting room. I picked up the book that I had found when I had first come here, and resumed reading it.

True to his word, Darcy didn't arrive back until late that night. I heard his horse trotting in as I lay in bed. I had been thinking more about what Darcy had said about getting married. And even though I was loathe to admit it, the benefits did outweigh the unpleasantness of the idea.

I could hear Darcy climbing the stairs and go into his room. I thought again of the picture of the young woman in his room, he had said that Georgie was his niece, not his daughter. So who was the young woman? A relative? It would have to be a mystery for a later date I decided, I had too much else to worry about right now. I had a plan, I would agree to marry Darcy, but on my own conditions.

* * *

The next day I came downstairs to find Darcy already there. I took a deep breath and faced him.

"I have decided that I will agree to marry you, but on my own conditions." I said, trying to make my voice firm and decisive.

Darcy seemed taken-aback. "All right, what are they?" he asked.

"First off, there will be no wedding night. At all. I will sleep in my room, and you in yours. And that is where we will stay, always. No argument." This I was positive about, and had no problem keeping my voice steady. "I've thought a lot about what you said, and even though you did your best to insult me, you were right about some things, that it would secure my future. And I'll have to admit that even Collins had a point about propriety, and all that. And because of these reasons, I will agree to marry you. And this is my choice, not because of you or Collins trying to persuade me." I could feel my resolve and burst of bravery beginning to fade, I had to get this over with quickly. I looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"I will admit that I am not any happier about this than you are. But I am happy with your decision. Collins will be here again tomorrow, with his wife this time. I believe he is expecting to perform the ceremony then, and as much as I detest giving him the satisfaction of getting his own way..." he added.

I was shocked yet pleased that Darcy voiced exactly what I had been thinking of Collins. I was also slightly disturbed that we had the same opinion about something. I nodded though.

"All right then." Darcy didn't quite seem to know what to do now that I was being semi-cooperative. I just nodded, and then started making breakfast.

As an afterthought I asked, "Is there any laundry you want me to do today?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. My sheets and a few shirts," he replied, and started for the stairs. "I'll go get them."

"Oh, I can get them," I offered.

"No, I will go get them," he said shortly, "I would rather you didn't go into my room," and disappeared up the stairs.

Well whoops, I thought. But then, why doesn't he want me in his room?

Darcy went to work that day, so I had the house, and forest, to myself again. It was a relief every time he left. He was always so stern and critical, I honestly couldn't stand the man. I was more annoyed by him than afraid of him. The only good thing about him was that he did take care of Georgie. Georgie, that reminded me.

As guilty as I felt about it, I decided it was time for more snooping. I think I had the right to know the backstory of the man I was about to marry. I went up to his room, took a breath, and discovered that the door was locked. Well then, I would just try his desk.

I went downstairs only to realize that Georgie was not watching me. I put her in her highchair and some leftover breakfast in front of her, and hurried to his desk.

It was a disappointing search, I only found a lot of opened letters, paper, pen, and ink. Basically nothing at all. I felt incredibly silly all of a sudden, what was I looking for anyway? A diary telling his every secret?

I decided to stop pretending I was a detective and go do the laundry. It was hard, I pumped more water than I'd care to ever do again. And after scrubbing everything, I could barely feel my arms. Afterward, when I sitting at the kitchen table, I glared out the window at the sheets flapping in the lines. I'd sooner take a torch to them than wash them again. I had some time before I had to start dinner, and a walk sounded really nice. While I was scrubbing, Georgie had fallen asleep again, so I decided to just go while I could.

I didn't walk as far this time because it was closer to sunset, but the walk helped. My mind kept going back to me agreeing to marry Darcy the entire time I was scrubbing. Walking cleared my head, and gave my arms a break. It was getting dark again so I headed back. As I reached the clearing of the back yard, I realized that someone was standing at the edge of the woods. When I got closer, I saw that it was Darcy. Unsure of what to do, I walked out of the woods and faced him.

"I was just going for a walk, not running away," I said, before he could even open his mouth.

He just looked at me, and I tried not to cringe under his calculating stare. I then realized that he was standing exactly where I had gone into the woods, he really could track. I walked around him to go to the house, when he put his hand out to stop me.

"How often do you go on these walks?" He asked.

"Not often, only when I need to clear my head," I replied, hedging around the fact that I planned on going on these walks quite a lot from now on.

He didn't let go of my arm, and I waited for him to blow up the way any of my previous owners would have. But he didn't, instead he just let go. We stood there for a few moments.

"I am sorry about this whole marriage mess," he said. "I just wish that Collins would have kept his nose out of my business..." he broke off, and his fist clenched.

Then he smoothed his expression and let his hands fall to his sides. He looked out to the woods, and then suddenly back at me. "How many houses have you been an indentured servant for?" he asked.

"I've honestly lost count," I admitted. "I think that this is somewhere around the sixth or seventh."

He seemed surprised at that. "That must be hard."

I just stared into the woods, and didn't reply, but instead asked a question of my own.

"How long have you lived here?" I asked.

"About two and a half years, I lived in England before here. But, I suppose that the "land fever" caught me," he said with a half smile. "What about you? Have you always been in America?"

"As long as I can remember," I answered honestly.

Darcy looked around then. "I think we should head inside," he said, and I realized that the sun was almost completely set.

We walked back to the house, and the conversation appeared to be over. Once inside, we both went around and lit the lamps and candles. Neither of us was hungry or tired, and Georgie had had a nap so she certainly wasn't tired either. I took out the sewing kit and material again, there was enough there for a skirt. I worked until Georgie began to yawn again, so I just left everything on the kitchen table again and got Georgie ready for bed.

When I came back downstairs, Darcy came into the kitchen to talk to me.

"As I said before, Collins will be here tomorrow to perform the...ceremony," he reminded me.

I nodded. "I meant what I said this morning, about my condition for all of this," I reminded him.

"Yes. I want you to know that I agree wholeheartedly to that condition. I assure you, that is the last thing on my mind when I think of you," he hastened to assure me.

I was relieved to be sure, but I also found that I was slightly insulted. I quickly tossed the insulted feeling aside though. A man who would agree to leave me be, what a novelty.

By this time I was quite tired, the stitches I was sewing were blurring and I couldn't even thread the needle anymore. I gave up and put the project down and went up to bed. I had a big day ahead of me, I was getting married. I sat on my bed for several minutes, staring at the candle on the vanity, with those words running through my head like a chant. I am getting married. I shuddered, and then the day caught up with me and I suddenly couldn't keep my eyes open. I blew out the candle, and fell asleep with those horrible words racing through my mind.

* * *

Here's chapter 4! I'd like to thank my beta and best friend for all of her hard work and patience. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Darcy and I sat in the kitchen, across from each other at the table. We were looking everywhere except each other. We both started when we heard the wagon coming down the drive, and Darcy went out to greet our "guests" and invite them inside.

And as we expected, Collins was overjoyed that we were getting married. Charlotte seemed politely happy, and when the men went outside to talk again, she pulled me aside.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked.

"No," I answered honestly, "but I don't have that much of a choice."

"You always have a choice," Charlotte said, looking me right in the eye. "Trust me, I know. I truly didn't have a choice, but you just might."

"Thank you Charlotte, but after everything I've been through, I feel that this truly is the better option. It's not like I can go anywhere anyway," I said with a sigh.

"All right then, I just want to make sure that this is your choice and not something you feel pressured into doing." She said with a kind smile. "Well," she said with a sudden upbeatness, "since that's the case, I have something for you."

She took my hand and pulled me outside to the wagon. We passed Collins and Darcy, who were in the yard. They looked at us curiously and Charlotte led me around to the back of the wagon. She reached in the back and pulled out a small trunk, and then began to carry it back inside.

"My dear, would you like me to assist you with that?" Collins called from the other side of the yard, though he didn't move a step in her direction.

"No thank you. This is a matter between women," Charlotte replied.

I, too, offered to help her with the trunk, but she insisted that she was fine.

"Where is your bedroom?" She asked, and I directed her up the stairs and into my room.

She set the trunk down on my bed and closed my door. I stood by the bed, wondering what she could possibly be up to. Charlotte opened the clasps on the trunk and then the lid. Inside was a quilt. She unfolded the quilt to reveal the bodice of a cream-colored, satin wedding dress.

As Charlotte pulled the dress from the trunk, I was able to admire it bit by bit. The bodice was fitting, the sleeves long, and the skirt full. The entire dress was decorated with lace and beads, but not to an extreme. It was plain in a wonderfully elegant way. It was perfect.

"This was my wedding dress, and my mother's before me. It may be a little outdated but I think it's still beautiful," Charlotte told me. "A woman only gets married once, at least," she amended, "only married in white once. And I thought that you at least deserved a real wedding dress for the occasion," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," I breathed. I honestly felt overwhelmed. I gently ran my hand over the skirt. The satin was amazingly soft and smooth.

"You and I are about the same size I think, so hopefully it won't need any adjustments because we just do not have the time," Charlotte told me as she lay the dress across my bed.

She helped me into the dress, and buttoned up the back. It fit like a glove. Charlotte then braided my hair and twisted it up into a simple bun that seemed to fit the dress perfectly. I was suddenly overtaken with a feeling of embarrassment.

"I feel silly, like I'm playing dress up," I said. "This isn't a real wedding, merely one for convenience," I frowned at the word. The idea of a marriage for convenience had always seemed so empty to me, yet here I was.

"Oh hush. Whether you think it's real or not, you are getting married. And you are going to get married properly," Charlotte lightly yet firmly reprimanded me.

I sighed, and looked into the mirror at my reflection. The dress truly was gorgeous on me, I allowed.

As if she had read my mind Charlotte commented, "This dress fits you better than it fit me. There, finished," she said as she tucked in the last strand of hair. "I'm only sorry I don't have shoes to go with it. You will have to wear your regular ones. At least the skirt is long enough to hide them."

I stood up and we made our way downstairs. I turned to Charlotte and was about to thank her again for everything when Darcy and Collins came in. I could feel butterflies in my stomach, and not the good kind. This was it. Those two, tiny little words would be the point of no return for me.

I didn't bother walking down any "aisle." Instead, Darcy and I just stood facing each other in the sitting room with Collins next to us. Charlotte sat in one of the chairs from in front of the fireplace and acted as our witness. Georgie sat on her lap.

I heard the words that Collins said, but none of them registered. He insisted on saying the entire love, cherish, till death do us part. I only reacted when he got to the "I do's." He turned to Darcy.

"Do you, William Darcy take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Collins asked, his face very serious.

"I do," Darcy said stoically.

Collins then turned to me and asked me the same question, "Do you..." he paused and seemed confused for a moment, "What is your full name?" I sighed, "Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Well, do you, Elizabeth Thatcher take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The words seemed to stick in my throat. For half a horrible second I thought I was going to choke. They managed to come out though, making me sound like a frog in the process, "I do."

This truly was a marriage of convenience, to an extreme. Although I was still unclear about whose convenience it was for exactly, neither one of us seemed overly thrilled at getting married.

"You may kiss the bride!" Collins exclaimed, seemingly happy. His annoying little voice shook me out of my thoughts, and I stared at Darcy, not quite sure what to do at this point. He leaned in hesitantly, and then gave me a quick peck on the lips. That was it, we were married.

I turned to Charlotte, who was getting up and putting Georgie down on the floor. She came over and hugged me. She suddenly pulled back and gave me a worried look. I looked at her questioningly, and she just shook her head. She then turned to Darcy and Collins.

"Lizzy and I are going to go back upstairs and get her changed," she announced, and she had to lead me away. I still wasn't quite sure if any of this was real.

Once we were in my bedroom Charlotte turned to me, looking troubled again.

"There is just one more thing I want to make sure of," she started, seeming uncomfortable. I knew, suddenly, where she was going with this.

"You do know what happens on a wedding night?" she asked, a furious blush spreading across her face.

I groaned inwardly, but at the same time was touched. She truly did seem to care about my well-being. "Yes, Charlotte. I do. But it doesn't matter anyway because that was my very condition for marrying Darcy: no wedding night. At all," I reassured her.

"Oh good," she breathed out in obvious relief. "I figured you would know, but didn't want to take the chance of you not knowing... well. I'm glad I don't have to explain it." The awkwardness of the situation was beginning to thicken considerably.

"I thank you truly for your concern," I told her. "You have no idea what it means to me." I impulsively hugged the other woman, and she hugged me in return.

"I should probably take this dress off before it ruin it," I said, breaking away.

Charlotte helped me out of the dress and together we folded it back into the trunk.

Back downstairs, Charlotte also insisted in helping me with lunch. We prepared a simple meal and everyone ate quietly.

The Collins' left soon afterward, and Darcy and I were back to sitting at the kitchen table the way we were that morning. He eventually got up and went outside to feed the animals and I was reminded of the conversation I'd overheard between Darcy and Collins. The one where he basically called me an idiot.

I decided to finish the laundry that I didn't get to the day before. After spending another afternoon ironing and folding, I had come to the firm conclusion that I detested doing laundry.

After dinner that evening, I put Georgie right to bed and went to my room. I paced the floor for quite a while, but looked up sharply at the door when I heard Darcy coming up the stairs. I had a sudden idea, and could have slapped myself for not thinking of it earlier. I took my chair and wedged it under the door handle. It fit snuggly and didn't budge. I felt slightly better.

The next day, Darcy went to work. Neither of us spoke to one another or even looked at each other. The day went slowly. I did chores and managed to feed the animals without any drama. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that the excitement started.

I was in the kitchen when I heard the sound of another carriage coming up the drive. I went out onto the porch and saw a beautiful phaeton pull up outside the house, pulled by two beautiful ponies. This, I surmised, must be the esteemed Lady Catherine DeBourgh.

I had barely come to this conclusion when the lady herself stepped out of the phaeton with the help of her driver. She stood there for a moment and looked around the yard and, at the house, her expression seemed disgusted. Her eyes zeroed in on me, and she began to walk toward the house. I went down the porch steps and we met at the bottom of them.

"You must be Lizzy," Lady Catherine said, addressing me, yet her calculating eyes were still surveying the yard.

"Yes ma'am. You must be Lady Catherine," I replied.

She looked at me. "Darcy has spoken of me, then?" she inquired. There was something in her expression that I didn't like.

"No ma'am, he has not," I answered truthfully. "I first heard of you from Mr. Collins, when he came to visit."

"Well then," she seemed slightly put off with this answer. "I could use some refreshments after my journey," she announced, and then proceeded to climb the stairs to the porch and go inside.

I threw a quick glance at the driver, who was sitting in his seat on the phaeton, and then hurried inside after Lady Catherine.

I found her in the sitting room, looking around with that same calculating look. She sighed her disapproval and I was beginning to see that the woman found fault in everything. She seated herself in one of the chairs by the fire and looked at me expectantly.

"Well? Where are my refreshments? I must say, I am quite surprised that Darcy would marry a woman such as yourself. I thought the man had more taste," she said.

Her voice was so conversational, like she was merely stating fact, not insulting me in every way possible. What kind of friends did Darcy have anyway? Collins and now this woman? And how on earth did Darcy know anyone with a title anyway? Furiously, I stomped into the kitchen. That last question brought me up short though. How did Darcy know Lady Catherine? Through Collins, I concluded.

Luckily there was already tea on the stove, so I poured some for her ladyship and brought it out to her.

"I'm sorry but I have nothing prepared in the way of food, only tea," I told her, and immediately felt like kicking myself for apologizing for anything.

"I suppose this will do," she replied.

Her voice was continually arrogant. She had been in the house for less than five minutes and was already driving me insane. She reminded me of one of my former owners who thought that they were entitled to everything. It made me boiling mad.

I sat politely in the chair across from Lady Catherine with my own cup of tea and looked at the fireplace. I could feel her watching me and every time I glanced up, sure enough, she was staring. I couldn't quite make out why she was staring at me. She looked like she was trying to figure out a puzzle.

After a few more moments she spoke, "How do you know Darcy?"

"I beg your pardon, ma'am?" I asked, not quite sure what she was looking for.

"How did you meet my nephew and how did you come to be married to him?" she demanded.

I choked on my tea, and my entire mouth and throat burst into flames as the hot liquid scorched down my throat. "Your nephew?" I gasped out. "Darcy is your nephew? And you have a title?"

"Yes, well, as you can see, he didn't exactly live up to family expectations. Blacksmith indeed." She looked pointedly around the room.

I took a moment to process what I had just learned. Darcy had an aunt who had a title. He had said he was from England, but I would never have guessed.

"You have yet to answer my question," Lady Catherine said impatiently.

The woman was really getting on my nerves, and I threw all pretense of forced politeness and upholding the image of propriety out the window and answered her question.

"Darcy bought me as an indentured servant and Mr. Collins insisted that we get married for the sake of propriety. I have known your nephew for less than a week," I told her matter-of-factly.

She stared at me in horrified silence. "An... indentured servant?" she asked quietly, in a stunned voice. "My nephew married an indentured servant?!" Her tone was considerably less stunned and quite more enraged at this point.

"My nephew was engaged to my daughter. And I will not stand idly by and allow a tramp such as yourself to waltz in and try to ruin everything. Darcy and my daughter have been engaged since their infancy!" Lady Catherine continued, outraged.

She had stood up and we were now face to face. I turned and stalked into the kitchen. Georgie had been playing quietly with her toys in a corner of the kitchen, but she had come out to the doorway to and was staring at us with wide eyes. I scooped her up and held her protectively against me. Holding her also helped me to control myself, I couldn't do anything rash with her in my arms.

"You have insulted me in every way possible. I shall ask you to leave now," I said as calmly as I could to Lady Catherine. She may throw a fit but I wasn't going to stoop to her level.

"Well!" she gasped. "I have never been treated such in my entire life." She then settled her eyes on Georgie, and her expression became one of hate. I wrapped my arms securely around the baby as tight as I could.

Lady Catherine turned and stormed out of the house and was on the porch when Darcy came riding up the drive on his horse. He dismounted and handed the reigns to Lady Catherine's driver.

"Lady Catherine," he said. "To what do we owe this visit?" I couldn't help but notice that he was using much the same tone as he used for Collins, polite resignation.

"I demand that you get an annulment at once!" Lady Catherine stormed at him. "Unless of course it is too late. I wouldn't be at all surprised if this tramp has used her wiles on you already."  
I gasped and Darcy's face became dark. "That is none of your concern. My personal life is my own and you should take care to stay out of it," he said tersely. "I believe you should leave now before anymore is said."

It was a clear dismissal, and not even Lady Catherine could ignore it. She huffed her indignation for a few more seconds before walking as quickly as her massive skirts would allow to her carriage. Darcy followed and took his horse from the driver.

We both watched as the ponies trotted the phaeton briskly away. I still held Georgie in my arms and she was curled into me as tightly as she could. I was truly sorry that she had to witness all the yelling, she was too young to have to hear that.

Darcy took a deep breath and let it out in the biggest sigh I had ever heard. He turned to me. "Are you and Georgie all right?"

"Yes, we're fine. Just a little shook up." I replied.

He nodded, and then led the horse around to the stable. I took Georgie inside and deposited her into her highchair after hugging her tightly one more time. I had just started dinner when Darcy came in.

"That was the fourth time I've been called a tramp since coming here," I said, not looking up from the table as I shelled spring peas for dinner.

"I am truly sorry about that. I had no idea that she would show up," he said.

"She's your aunt?" I asked, looking at him.

"Yes. What else did she tell you?" he asked.

"That you were engaged to her daughter. As you saw, she wasn't happy that we got married. Is there anything else you should tell me?" I asked, looking at him pointedly.

"I don't believe so. I think Lady Catherine told you everything you need to know," he said bitterly.

"She didn't seem happy to see Georgie," I hinted.

"Lady Catherine does not approve of my current living conditions, although I'm rather pleased with them. I have no desire to return to her idea of 'good company.'" Darcy replied.

Georgie was reaching her arms toward Darcy, so he picked her up. I was so frustrated with his vague answers that never told me anything, yet when I saw him with Georgie, he was so gentle with her. I couldn't make him out at all. And this new revelation that he obviously wasn't always just a mere blacksmith had once again thrown me. I didn't know what to think, and was so tired at this point that I decided to just stop thinking and deal with whatever came at me tomorrow.

* * *

School has been really hectic and is keeping me pretty busy. I'll try to post about once a week but no promises. Thanks for all your patience!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day dawned bright and sunny, promising to be a beautiful late spring day. As Darcy, Georgie, and I ate breakfast, Darcy suddenly spoke.

"Lizzy, do you by any chance know where you are? In what state?" he asked.

I looked at him, unsure of what exactly he was looking for. "I'm not certain, I think someplace backwoods though. Where... Fitzwilliam," I managed to grind out without shuddering at the man's name, "bought me was quite literally a one-horse town."

Darcy seemed amused and embarrassed about something. "What?" I demanded.

"I apologize," he began, "I'm afraid that I lied to you when you first arrived here. And as for our location, you are both right and wrong."

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"I lied when I said that the nearest town was 30 miles away. The town were Fitzwilliam bought you was 30 miles away, but it was by no means the nearest town."

He then began speaking faster, as if hoping it get out this ridiculous new truth before I exploded in rage. "The nearest town is actually a mere ten miles from here, I only said that it was 30 to dissuade you from trying to run away. I couldn't take the chance of you possibly leaving Georgie here alone."

"And what makes you think that I won't run away now?" I asked.

He cocked his head, trying to come up with an answer. "I'm not quite sure, I just feel that you won't?" he looked at me questioningly.

I smiled before reassuring him, "Don't worry, I have no intention of trying to run away."

He nodded, satisfied with my answer. "So where are we exactly?" I ventured to ask.

"Well, you were slightly right about us being backwoods, but not quite. We are in what is considered backwoods New York." he paused a moment to let that sink in.

I stared at him. "New York!?" I asked, incredulous. Here I had thought that I was as far away from civilization as possible, and I was in New York! Backwoods aside.

"Yes, well. Since you now know the truth, I am going to take you to town today. I have some purchases I need to make, and you could pick out some new fabric for another dress," he said, although I couldn't help but notice that he still seemed slightly embarrassed.

"That sounds wonderful," I said, honestly a little surprised that he was trusting me so quickly. "What changed your mind so quickly?"

He studied me for a few moments, "the fact that you stood up to Lady Catherine, and I saw how you were protecting Georgie from her. I appreciated it."

"I hope that you realize that I would never let anyone hurt Georgie, and that I would never run out on her," I said quietly, picking at my breakfast.

I glanced up to see him studying me again. "I am realizing that and I thank you," he said, just as quietly.

We looked at each other for a few more seconds, and then the moment passed. An hour later, Darcy had hooked his horse up to a small carriage that he produced from somewhere in the depths of the barn. I climbed in and settled Georgie on my lap, and we were off.

The horse trotted at a brisk pace, and the ten mile drive went quickly and silently. I observed the forest, and memorized every curve of the road and turn we made, an old escape habit that had become ingrained in the past years.

We rounded one last bend in the road and there was the town. I sat back in surprise. This was a far cry from the small, single street, one horse town that Fitzwilliam had bought me. The town wasn't extremely large, but it was bustling, with a long main street, with shops and businesses lining the boardwalks. There was stable, with a hitching post, and Darcy drove the horse up to it. A stable boy came out and talked with Darcy for a few moments, I gathered that Darcy left his horse here quite often.

I handed Georgie to Darcy and climbed down from the carriage. We set off, with Darcy guiding us with a hand resting lightly on my arm. We walked down the boardwalk until we reached a blacksmith's shop. Darcy stopped and then led us in.

"This is where I work," he told me.

There were two other young men in the shop, they couldn't have been over 15-16 years old. They greeted Darcy, who introduced them to me as, "Tom and Evan, my two apprentices."  
I looked at Darcy for a moment. He didn't look old enough to have apprentices, he himself not even 25 yet, I imagined. He must be very good at his trade. Darcy spoke with his apprentices for a few more moments before turning and ushering me back out to the boardwalk.

"What shopping did you have to do?" I asked Darcy once we were back outside.

"Just a few essentials, sugar, coffee, flour, etc cetera. I will have to teach your how to run the pantry and keep it stocked," he told me.

I nodded, and then we stopped again and went into the general store. As an indentured servant, I was not allowed to go to a town of any kind that often, and I was certainly never allowed into a full-size general store before. I couldn't help but gape. The shelves were stocked with enough goods to feed the town for an entire winter. I had never seen so much food all in one place before. Darcy showed me around the store, and instructed me in what to purchase and how much.

As he payed, Darcy talked briefly with the clerk, exchanging pleasantries. The clerk stared at me unabashedly, and I had to refrain from squirming. I held Georgie tighter and tried to ignore the man. Darcy obviously realized what was going on and ushered us outside again, holding the purchases under one arm.

We walked in silence for a while, and I just soaked up the feeling of being able to walk through a town in semi-peace and freedom. It was a good feeling. Our last stop was in a fabric store. We walked in, and there were ribbons and hats and bolts of cloth everywhere. It was a mass of colorful materials.

Darcy told me to pick out a pattern of fabric, and the as much of if as I would need to make a dress. I started on one wall, and slowly worked my way around the entire store, looking at each design. The dress I had now was a dark blue, so I skipped over that color entirely, looking for something different. I finally found a beautiful pattern, it was light brown with a salmon-colored pink swirled through it. As I looked at it, I knew that I would probably quite enjoy sewing with the pattern.

I spoke with the sales lady and she measured out the number of yards I told her to. Darcy made the purchase, and then we were back outside. We were about to head back to the stables when Darcy stopped again. He looked across the street, and then turned to me.

"Come, let's get something to eat," he said.

We walked across the street to a small sweet shop. We went in and Darcy ordered three small cakes and some lemonade. We sat at one of the small, round tables, and enjoyed the treat.

"Thank you," I said to Darcy suddenly, he looked at me in surprise.

"What for?" he asked.

"For trusting me, for bringing me to town, for the new fabric, for this," I replied. "You are the first person in a long time who has treated me like a human being, not like a possession," I said with a slight smile of thanks.

At first he merely nodded, and then he did something that surprised me. He smiled at me and then said, "You're welcome."

When we arrived back at the stables, Darcy tipped the stable boy, and we loaded the purchases and a now sleeping Georgie into the carriage. The drive back to the house was just as silent as the one to town. This time though, I didn't focus on memorizing the turns in the road. I sat back and just looked at the forest passing by.

_

The next three weeks passed quickly, yet peaceably. I sewed and kept the house in order, and even tried my hand at weeding the garden. After I pulled up my dozenth carrot, Darcy merely laughed and told me to just stick with weeding the squash and tomatoes.

Darcy and I talked, but it was usually light, casual conversation. I did notice that Darcy was smiling more. On top of that, I also noticed that he was quite handsome when he smiled. The first time I realized this, I had no idea where that thought came from, and felt like slapping myself. After a while though, I grew fond of his smiles and began to look forward to them. Life was as peaceful as I had ever known it, and I realized that I rather enjoyed it like this.

One day, three weeks after our encounter with Lady Catherine, the lady herself arrived back on our doorstep. Thankfully, Darcy was home this time, and Georgie was napping. As soon as I heard the phaeton pull up to the house I knew it was her. Her phaeton was lighter than the Collins's wagon, and her ponies had an annoying habit of whinnying loudly when they stopped. I think she had them trained to do that just to announce her arrival.

I tensed over the stove, where I was preparing lunch. Darcy came in from his study, where he had been reading, and we looked at each other.

"Stay here, I'll deal with her this time. She may try to offend you, but please refrain from offending her," Darcy requested quietly.

I nodded, understanding. No matter how annoying they were, one did not want to overly-offend rich relatives. At least not a second time.

I watched through the window as Darcy spoke to Lady Catherine. He then turned and came inside, the lady followed as a slower pace. Darcy raced inside, and to me. He spoke quietly and quickly in my ear, before Lady Catherine got inside.

"She is going to stay for dinner. She has promised to be courteous but I do not know how long that will last. Please, no matter what she says, just walk away rather than lash out." Darcy pulled away slightly, and I saw that he was serious. "Besides," he said then, with a smile both on his lips and in his eyes, "if she becomes too rude, I may be the one to lash out anyway."

I smiled back. "I'll try my best," I said honestly, "family is family, no matter how rude. I would be overjoyed to have family." Darcy's face softened, and he seemed about to say something when we heard a throat clear purposely behind us.

We both turned to see Lady Catherine, staring disapprovingly at our close proximity to one another. Her expression cleared then, as if remembering her promise. Darcy pulled a chair out for her at the table and I set another place setting in front of her. Lunch was then ready and I served the food.

At first the meal was quiet, with that horrible sound of forks scraping plates. Suddenly, Lady Catherine spoke.

"Lizzy, you said you were an indentured servant. How many previous owners have you had?" she inquired.

"Around six or seven. I've honestly lost count," I replied. I was about to try to take a bite when:

"Can you read and write?"

"Yes ma'am, I can." I attempted to take another bite, but Lady Catherine seemed determined I starve.

"How was it you came to be an indentured servant? Were you a London sewer brat?" her voice was so casual, as if she were merely asking how the weather had been lately.

"No ma'am, I have been an indentured servant since I was 12."

"And have you always lived in America?" she asked.

She was fishing for something, but I wasn't sure what it was yet. "Yes ma'am, I have," I replied.

"And your maiden name was Thatcher I gather?"

I was becoming quite annoyed with Mr. Collins and his big mouth, "Yes ma'am."

"What of your parents? Where did they come from and what became of them?"

"My parents were from England originally, but they moved to America long before I was born. They were attacked and killed in an Indian raid when I was 12," I replied, her questions were coming tiresome.

I quickly scooped some food into my mouth before she could open hers again. Lady Catherine didn't ask me anything else for the duration of the meal, but instead made small talk with Darcy.  
Once we were finished eating, I cleared the table and we went to sit in the sitting room.

Lady Catherine fixed the two of us with a serious look. "I have come across some grave yet joyful news," she began. "Darcy, surely you remember the Bennets? That unpleasant family whose daughter went missing as a child? Not that it affected them at all, for they had three more," she added sourly.

"Yes, I do remember them. Why mention them?" Darcy asked.

"Because their missing daughter has been found," Lady Catherine said triumphantly. "Darcy, does Lizzy have a rather large, splotched birthmark on her lower back?" she asked.

I tensed. Darcy replied, "I would not know madame, and I don't see how it's any of your affair." His voice was tense as well.

Lady Catherine's expression became sly for a moment, before it smoothed out. I set my gaze on the woman, determined to not to miss anything. She had something up her sleeve, and I didn't trust her.

"Well I suggest you look, Darcy for if she does-" Lady Catherine looked between the two of us smugly, "you, my dear," she said, addressing me now, "are the lost Bennet daughter."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7

"What?" Darcy shouted, shooting to his feet.

"That's impossible!" I cried, but then I was brought up short. "Darcy," I whispered, "come into the kitchen with me for a moment please."

Without waiting for a response I turned and almost ran into the kitchen and around the corner, out of sight of Lady Catherine. I turned around and Darcy was right behind me, his expression concerned.

"What is it?" he asked.

I looked at him for several moments, before choking out, "I do have a large, splotchy birthmark on my back."

Darcy froze, and stared at me. "Let me see," he said.

"No! It's not proper!" I gasped.

"We are married," he replied, "Impropriety doesn't exist between us anymore."

I took several steps back, and he just advanced. "Let me see," he said again, his voice a gentle mixture of pleading and an order.

I slowly turned around and he unbuttoned the back of my dress. My chemise was in the way so he wet a towel and pressed it to my lower back until he could see through the wet, white material. I heard him let out a slow breath before he was buttoning up the back of my dress and spinning me around to look me in the eyes.

"How the hell could that woman have known?" he asked, suddenly furious. It took me a moment to realize that he was not mad at me. He stormed past me back into the sitting room.

"How did you know?" he asked Lady Catherine, with something dangerous in his voice. The lady stood and faced him.

"The girl looked familiar, like her mother and sisters. I had my suspicions so I wrote a friend who lives near the Bennets. She sent me a picture of the girl that was drawn when she was three. I have it here with me." Lady Catherine dug around in her satchel and handed Darcy a small picture.

Darcy stared at the picture in his hand and then turned and held it up so he could compare it to me.

"Is there a resemblance?" I asked hesitantly. I wasn't all that sure that I wanted to be this long-lost girl.

"Unfortunately, there is indeed a strong resemblance. It's you," Darcy replied, and handed me the picture.

I stared at it for the longest time. It was me. I didn't know what to think. My mind was numb yet racing at the same time. I was someone's long-lost daughter and I had a family that was alive. So then how did I come to be with my family in America? Who were the people who raised me, from what I thought was infancy? Who I thought was my family.

I opened my mouth several times to voice these questions and closed it just as many. I eventually handed the picture back to Lady Catherine, but Darcy took it from me instead.

"If you don't mind," he said to Lady Catherine, "I'd like to keep this."

Lady Catherine merely nodded and I felt a sudden fury at her smug face. My life was just beginning to smooth out. I was happy, I realized. These past three weeks had been wonderful, and calm, and peaceful. And I had begun to get used to that and was beginning to expect to live like this for quite a while, until this woman showed up on my doorstep.

I could see what she was doing and from Darcy's dark expression, he could, too. So this was her scheme to get me out of the picture. I knew full well that unless she had an ulterior motive. She would never have done this for me, revealed to me that I had a family in England. She never would have gone to all this trouble, or even cared had I been anyone else's wife. This brought me back around to another question I had kept pushing back and trying not to think about: Who was Darcy, exactly?

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a hand on my elbow. I looked up to see Darcy looking at me in concern. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't rightly know." I said softly.

"Well, I must be going," Lady Catherine announced, breaking the stunned silence.

"Wait!" I cried, "Before you go, could you tell me- if I am this girl- how I got to be here?" I asked Lady Catherine.

"There were many theories circulating about your disappearance and what could have happened to you. For you see, your family was in London at the time of your disappearance. It was rumored that you wandered away, got lost, got dirty, and were mistaken for a street orphan and picked up. Most street orphans in London are caught and sent to America to just get them out of the way. That is most likely what happened to you, and then you were either adopted or bought," Lady Catherine concluded. She then swept out the door, completely uncaring of the chaos she had just left behind.

Neither Darcy nor I so much as blinked an eye for a few moments. Then, I felt Darcy gently guiding me into a chair. He left and then returned with a glass of water, which I drank. Finally, I snapped out of whatever trance I had been in and looked at him.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now... I'm not sure," he answered truthfully, pulling up the other chair and sitting in it next to me.

"I want to see, if it's true," I said, embarrassed at the desperation that was creeping into my voice. "But if I do, then she would win."

"Yes, I am fully aware of her plot to get our marriage annulled. I saw how her face lit up when I let slip that we haven't... consummated our marriage yet," he said, unsure of how I would react to it, exactly.

"I want to know for sure. And there is only one way to do that," I said, looking him right in the eye. "I am not running away. I just want to know for sure."

"I understand. I will begin looking into it and making the proper arrangements," Darcy promised.

"Tomorrow," I said. "It can wait until tomorrow. I just want to pretend for now that everything is as was it was before."

"Of course," Darcy said.

At that moment we both heard Georgie wail from her crib and I forced myself to stand up. I brushed my skirts off and then gave Darcy a forced smile. He didn't even smile back, just looked into my eyes in that serious, intense, searching way of his. I went up to get Georgie from her crib.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day, and the next day, in a daze. I cooked and cleaned, took care of Georgie, and said goodbye and hello to Darcy when he left and came home from work. Two days after our encounter with Lady Catherine, Darcy came home around noon.

"We are going to call on Lady Catherine and get the exact location of the Bennet family and see what else she knows. She has already visited us twice, I think it's time we repaid the favor," he told me as he came in the door. His tone alone told me that he was not overly fond of his aunt, or this situation.

In the past three weeks, I had finished my new dress so I put it on and then got Georgie ready. Soon after, Darcy pulled the carriage around to the front of the house. I climbed in and we set off.

At the last minute, Darcy decided that it would probably be best if we left Georgie with the Collins' during our visit, and I agreed. I remained in the carriage while Darcy took Georgie into to the Collins' house and briefly, with much editing, explained the situation.

Lady's Catherine's estate was massive, the woman obviously had quite a lot of money. The drive from the Collins' little cottage to Lady Catherine's mansion took five minutes, and the horses were at a brisk trot.

We pulled up to what could only be described as a mansion. A stable boy came out to take the wagon and Darcy helped me down. A butler answered the door when Darcy knocked and he ushered us in and through huge double doors to a sitting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Darcy, ma'am," the butler said as he announced us to Lady Catherine.

Darcy and I walked through the sitting room, which was filled with such splendor that it almost hurt my eyes. We rounded the couch that was sitting in the middle of the room to face Lady Catherine. She was sitting with her back ramrod straight and her expression fixed in a permanent frown.

To Lady Catherine's left, on another couch, sat a pale faced young woman with a very sad look on her face. She appeared to be sickly, her face pale and sunk in. She glanced up at us as we bowed to Lady Catherine, but then fixed her stare firmly on her hands in her lap.

"This is my daughter, Anne," Lady Catherine introduced the woman to her left. "I trust your drive here was agreeable?"

"Yes, very agreeable," Darcy replied.

Lady Catherine did not rise and didn't offer us to sit either. We fell into an awkward silence and I used it to look about the room. There were pictures and tapestries adorning each wall and small sculptures scattered about the room on pedestals. The furniture, walls, ceiling, and carpeting were all very extravagant. Behind the couch, there was a beautiful piano.

"Do you play, Mrs. Darcy?" Lady Catherine asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Only a little ma'am, and very poorly," I replied. My mother, or rather my adopted mother, had taught me to play simply when I was younger. And whenever I could, I would play on the pianos of my owners when they were not around.

"Nonsense, you shall play for us. I love music; I would have been a great proficient had I learned. So would Anne, had her health allowed it," Lady Catherine finished her little speech and looked at my pointedly.

Poor Anne just looked at her hands again and remained very still. I couldn't imagine growing up with a mother like Lady Catherine. The girl didn't look sick at all; she just looked like she needed a good day in the sun.

"Please ma'am, I truly cannot play well," I pleaded with Lady Catherine, but it was to no avail. She fixed me with a look and I walked meekly to the piano.

I managed to work my way through a rather simple piece without stumbling too much, when the butler announced lunch.

The lunch was just as large and fine as the house and estate. It made my cooking look truly pitiful, I thought. It was delicious though and thankfully mostly quiet except for a few questions from Lady Catherine inquiring about my age and other trivial nonsense.

By the time we were finished with dessert, Darcy had had enough with the pleasantries.

"Lady Catherine, I would like to speak with you concerning Mrs. Darcy's... situation," he said firmly.

"Of course," Lady Catherine replied. They both rose and retreated to the sitting room, closing the door behind them.

Anne and I looked at each other across the table for a few moments. I realized that the servants needed to clear the table then, so I stood up and began to wander around the dining hall. I was looking at the paintings when I heard Anne get up from the table. I turned around to face her.

"It's a beautiful day out. Would you like to take a turn about the gardens?" I asked her, the poor girl looked like she'd never been outside.

"Oh, I mustn't. Mother says that the fresh air is bad for my lungs and the sun is bad for my skin. It makes me sicker, she says," Anne said softly.

I stared at her. "Miss DeBourgh," I began, not quite sure how to put this, "fresh air is exactly what you need. You are probably so sickly because you are inside constantly."

She looked at me, startled. "But Mother says..."

"Let's just... pretend for a moment that your mother didn't say anything," I said, interrupting her, while thinking to myself how wonderful a concept that truly was. "Besides, you obviously are not getting any better staying inside all the time. At least try going outside. Take a turn about the garden with me and see what happens. I promise you, you will not fall down dead from a breath of fresh air," I said with a smile.

Anne looked at me uncertainly. "Well, if you are positive," she said hesitantly, "Let me get my wrap."

While I was waiting for Anne at the front door, I couldn't help but wonder what Darcy and Lady Catherine were talking about. I stared at the door to the sitting room and took a few steps closer when suddenly Anne appeared.

She was wrapped in a heavy wool shawl, even though it was a very warm spring day. She had also obtained a wide, floppy hat, as though she were afraid that the sun was going to eat her alive. It was amusing yet saddening at the same time.

We started out, going very slowly. Where I wanted to take proper strides, even willing to stay at a ladylike pace, Anne took such small, mincing steps that I was afraid it would take the entire day just to reach the gardens. We did reach the gardens though, and neither of us spoke a word the entire time. The gardens were beautiful. With perfectly trimmed hedges, and the flowers in perfect patterns and controlled growth. It was beautiful to be sure, but the longer I walked, the more stuffy it appeared. Not so much as a blade of grass was out of place.

At first, Anne appeared hesitant to even breathe, as though she were afraid the air would poison her. Once we reached the gardens however, and the scent of the flowers reached us, she began to take proper, deep breaths. The sun beat down, making the air very warm, and soon Anne was loosening her shawl.

"How long have you lived in America?" I asked, when the comfortable silence became awkward from us seemingly ignoring each other.

Anne started at the sound of my voice, "Around two years."

There was a pause and then she turned to me, "I'm curious about your past. If you don't mind my asking..." she trailed off hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure of my reaction.

"I don't mind you asking," I hastened to reassure her, and then told her shortened version of my story.

She listened attentively, her eyes wide as though she had never heard of such a thing. I was beginning to see just how sheltered her life truly was. There were several things that I would wish to unlearn, but the thought of being so ignorant of the world frightened me. I felt suddenly sorry for Anne, she had been more imprisoned than I, in many ways.

Our walk was interrupted then by Darcy walking toward us. He met us at the edge of the gardens, and told Anne that Lady Catherine was asking for her. The three of us slowly walked back to the house and none of us said a word.

When we reached the house, Anne turned to me, "Thank you for a lovely walk, and for talking with me," she said with a genuine smile.

"The pleasure was all mine," I replied, returning her smile.

Anne disappeared through the large front door, and Darcy turned to me, "Lady Catherine does not require us to bid her goodbye, so we may just leave."

I was quite relieved, and merely nodded. Darcy called for the carriage, and we drove back to the Collins's to fetch Georgie. Finally then, we headed for home. And I was surprised, yet pleased, to realize that I really was beginning to think of it as home.

* * *

_Thanks for all of the reviews and PMs! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _


	8. Chapter 8

"I've looked into travel arrangements, and I purchased you a ticket to London. When I spoke with Lady Catherine two days ago, she gave me the exact location of your family. I already mailed a letter informing them of your arrival. Your ship leaves next week," Darcy took a deep breath and then smiled sheepishly at me, "I trust this is all agreeable with you?"

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Darcy," I said, giving him my first real smile in two days.

He smiled back and that was that. I couldn't help the change that had come over Darcy since we had discovered that I was the lost Bennet daughter. He seemed different, but I couldn't quite pinpoint what it was. He seemed more cautious around me, yet at the same time he seemed more concerned about me as well. And he had obviously been worried about something, but when I asked him he wouldn't tell me anything. And he would look at me with sad eyes quite often, I was beginning to worry.

The next three days passed quickly yet slowly. I could feel my nerves growing at the prospect of going to meet a family that I never even knew existed until a few days ago. Darcy was going to take me to Manhattan, where the ship would sail from. The plan was that we were going to stay in Manhattan for a night, and then Darcy would see me off.

Arrangements were made quickly and without warning. Georgie was to stay with the Collins. Darcy had me get ready and in the carriage in less than half an hour, and we were off.

The trip to Manhattan took three days. We stayed in taverns along the way, and in the first one, Darcy had to produce our marriage certificate to prove to the proprietors that we were married. The proprietor still glared at us, and stared at us as we walked up the stairs and to our room. Once we were in our room Darcy looked at me, and we both burst into laughter.

The second tavern we stayed at, the proprietor obviously didn't care about our marital status. He merely leered at me before I was swept upstairs by Darcy, who was shooting the man death glares.

In the taverns, Darcy only ordered one room. I took the bed and he took the floor, and neither of us said a word. We were both exhausted every night and fell asleep immediately.

For three entire days, we sat on the wagon while the horses plodded along. It was surprisingly exhausting. On the first day, neither of us said a word, but the second day I had had enough with the silence. I turned to Darcy and was just about to tell him so, when he suddenly spoke.

"What is your favorite color?" he asked, completely out of the blue.

"Pardon me?" I asked, totally taken aback.

"I just realized that we are married, and we know basically nothing about each other," he explained in very sure tones.

"You just now realized that?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I suppose I did realize it earlier, I just had the sudden urge to do something about it," he flashed me a quick, hesitant smile.

And so, for the rest of that day and the next, we quizzed each other on every little thing. We discussed everything from favorite colors to favorite books, but we seemed to avoid any topics that were of importance, such as Darcy's past. I decided to just let it go for now, and not ruin the moment.

Near the end of the third day though, Darcy told me some useful information.

"I think I should better inform you of your family before just sending you into their arms," Darcy said after a long pause.

"Will they be... difficult? Or unwelcoming do you think?" I asked.

"Some will be very welcoming, I can assure you. Others, probably not as much," Darcy began, and I could tell that this was going to take a while. "You are sensible. I believe that Mr. Bennet, your father, will like that. He is a gentle, quiet man who has accepted that his lot in life is to put up with his wife and daughters. Mrs. Bennet's reaction to you, though, I cannot be certain of. She will either be exuberant to an extreme or shun you completely."

"Why would she do that?" I interrupted.

"Welcome or shun you?" Darcy asked for clarification.

"Shun me."

"Well, Mrs. Bennet is a slightly silly woman. Despite this, her reactions are quite hard to pinpoint. She would probably shun you because she will see you as just another daughter that she has to find a husband for, and she may think that you would be competition in the husband-hunt for your sisters."

"Yes, but I already have a husband," I said, giving him a pointed look.

"Yes, well... about that." Darcy looked uncomfortable, "I didn't exactly leave England with a good name, and I would rather you didn't mention that you were married to me specifically. You may say that you are married, but it would probably be better for you if you don't mention my name." He shot me a worried look.

I sat there, turning this over in my mind. "You aren't going to explain any further are you?" I asked. It was more a statement than a question, I knew the answer.

"No," was his short reply.

I settled back, and decided not to push the issue. "Tell me more about the Bennets," I insisted.

"Well, you have four sisters," Darcy tried to start.

"Four!" I exclaimed, interrupting again.

"Yes, four. Didn't you know that?"

"I knew that I had sisters, I just didn't realize it was that many. Go on."

"The oldest is Jane, she is a year or two older than you are, I lose count. She is a very kind-hearted girl, wouldn't hurt a fly. I believe that she will accept and befriend you instantly. She is perhaps a little too kind, for she never seems to see the bad in people and always thinks there is a reasonable explanation for everything. I believe you will like her though.

"Mary is next, and younger than you are. She is a very strange girl, she cares nothing for ribbons and bows, and she reads sermons! Sermons!" Darcy said with a laugh, "But she too is very kind and I believe you will like her as well."

"And then there are Kitty and Lydia, two of the most outrageous and annoying girls you could ever come across. They are empty-headed and scheming. At least Lydia is, even though she is younger of the two. Lydia is in charge and Kitty follows her wherever. Kitty would be quite a nice girl if she weren't influenced by her sister," Darcy seemed to be quite venomously sure of Lydia's character. I looked at him, a bit startled, and he explained how he knew all of this.

"While I was living in England, I came to know Miss Lydia quite well. A little better than I would have cared to in fact, we were sort of thrown together," was his reply.

"And that's probably all you are going to tell me, correct?" I asked again.

"You are indeed correct," Darcy said with a smile.

"See? We are coming to know each other better," I said with a teasing grin.

Darcy surprised me yet again by grinning at me in return, and we both burst out laughing. The rest of the drive was spent with idle small-talk as we quizzed each other on the smallest parts of our personalities, still avoiding all of the heavy, looming topics.

* * *

When we at last pulled into Manhattan, we were both exhausted and collapsed in the first tavern Darcy could get a room at. I looked at poor Darcy, sprawled out on the floor. He had been working so much harder than I was. He had to handle the horses while I just sat there in the wagon and tried to keep my body upright. I crawled down to him, and gently shook him out of his half-slumber.

"Darcy. Darcy! Get up for a minute, you can take the bed," I said as I tugged at his arm.

He raised his head, and looked at me through bleary eyes,"What?"

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," I repeated.

He staggered to his feet and walked the few steps to the bed before collapsing onto it. I was about to lay down on the floor, when he spoke.

"Lizzy, don't sleep on the floor. You can take the other side of the bed, I'm in no condition to try anything, anyway," his words were muffled in the pillow, but I understood them loud and clear.

I cautiously sat on the opposite side the bed, and then swung my legs up and lay down. I looked at him, he was already falling back asleep. Poor man, we had gotten started early that morning, before the sun was even up, and now it was past dark again. I rolled over, and promptly fell asleep myself.

* * *

The next morning, we looked around to see where we were exactly. We were still a little ways from the docks that we needed to be at, but my ship was not sailing until tomorrow afternoon, so we had plenty of time.

We drove around and eventually found a real hotel. When the clerk told us the price of a room per night, I gasped, but Darcy merely signed the registry as if it were nothing. When we were putting our things in the room, I turned to Darcy.

"This room is so expensive! Can you afford it?" I asked, incredulous.

"For today, the one thing you must remember is that there isn't much that I cannot afford," Darcy said with a smile.

I soon found out what he meant.

The day was spent window shopping, with occasional purchases. I quickly found that Darcy was ready to buy anything that I took even a faint interest in, so I was careful to refrain from admitting I liked anything in the shops. Darcy did manage to persuade me into trying on a beautiful, yet simple, gown that was meant for a ball. His excuse was that it was a going away present, and that now I would have something nice to wear if I had to go to a ball in England.

I thanked him profusely, but he just waved it off, saying he knew a thing or two of high society and the certain grief I would receive if I appeared underdressed. We ate lunch and dinner at the same restaurant. It was wonderful to not have to prepare the meal or do the dishes. The entire day was perfect, and after dinner we went back to the hotel room. I expected us to retire to our respective rooms for the night, for Darcy had gotten us two rooms. Instead though, Darcy pulled out the ball gown he had bought for me earlier and held it up for me.

"How would you like to go to a ball?" he asked, with a smirk.

"Honestly?" I gasped, already overwhelmed with everything he was doing for me.

"Yes," he replied, "There is a public ball tonight. I thought if I took you to one, you would be prepared for when you are with your family. The Bennets are very sociable, I must warn you."

"Are they sociable in a good way?" I asked, for I had served people who liked to impose their unwanted company on others. "Besides, I've been to balls before."

"I'm sure you have, but have you gone as a guest or a servant?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

I huffed and snatched the dress from him and went to the other room to change, slamming the door behind me. I could hear him laughing in the other room. Before I started to change, I sank down on the bed. What was happening? Darcy was being kind to me, he had been becoming more kind and open in the past few weeks yes, but this was something new. Yet I also sensed that he did not have any ulterior motives to this kindness. And, I realized, that I was definitely feeling something towards him. He was kind, and gentle, and handsome.

Not once had he raised his hand or his voice to myself or Georgie, except that one time when I had first arrived, and even that had been tame, and an understandable reaction. He was still enshrouded in mystery, but slowly, bit by bit, he was revealing more and more of himself to me. I found I liked it.

I was suddenly determined to make my trip to England as quick as possible, I had no idea what I would find there, but I knew one thing: I would have Darcy waiting for me when I returned. I felt suddenly giddy, like a young girl again. It was a strange feeling, but I welcomed it. And now, I thought, I had a ball to go to.

* * *

_Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to post this chapter, I was away from my computer for about a week. I have written ahead a bit, so I'll try to get back on a better posting schedule but once again, no promises._


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy and I alighted from the carriage at the front of town hall. A stable boy came around to us and took the horse and carriage. Darcy took my arm and we walked slowly into the ball. I was slightly nervous. What Darcy had said before finally sunk in: I was going as a guest, not as a servant. I couldn't just melt into the shadows and serve punch all evening. I would be receiving the punch this time, and dancing. Dancing. Over the past few years I had learned to dance vicariously, but I had never actually attended a real dance. As though he sensed my discomfort, Darcy tucked my arm more securely in his, and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, and slowly felt my unease melt away.

We walked through the massive double doors, and then Darcy whisked me into the main room. It was massive, it seemed large enough to fit the entire population of Manhattan! I couldn't help but gape like a country bumpkin. The lighting and decorations were very impressive as well. Lady Catherine's house may have been grand, but I now realized it was grand in a very dull way. I had never been to a ball such as this, most of the ones I had served at previously were private balls, so they were much smaller.

Lively music was playing, and I could see the musicians in the balcony overlooking the dance floor. Two lines of dancers faced each other, bouncing away merrily. The room was very crowded, and those who weren't dancing were being pushed right up to those who were. It was crowded, and the room quite warm, but everyone was smiling and laughing.

The happy atmosphere was beginning to lift my spirits, and I found myself smiling. Darcy didn't bother trying to mingle, and I was glad for it. Instead, he pulled me right up to the dancing couples and we watched the rest of the dance.

"Can you dance?" Darcy practically had to shout in my ear.

"Yes, I can dance. Not all of them, but most," I replied.

Darcy nodded, and the music ended. Everyone clapped for the musicians, and then they struck up a new tune. People grabbed partners and couples scrambled back onto the dance floor.

I turned to Darcy a little hesitantly, "I know this dance; I recognize the music."

Darcy grinned at me, and then pulled me onto the floor. We lined up with the other couples and the dance began. I had to think hard to remember the steps, so I watched the other dancers closely. I could see the Darcy was having to do the same thing to a certain degree, but then we both fell into the pattern. The dance was exhilarating and the music was wonderful. I had never actually danced like this before. I felt truly free.

We danced the next dance as well, but I was not familiar with the third so Darcy led me to the refreshments table. He looked at me, suddenly unsure.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you drink?" he asked.

"I've never drunk that much, no. But I can drink," I assured him.

He handed me a glass of wine. I took a sip and found that it wasn't that bad. We managed to find a spot against the wall that wasn't crowded with talking people, and we stood there while sipping our wine. Eventually we began to make our way around the rooms, and I was able to take in the size and splendor of them all. We started back in the entrance hall, and began to work our way around the rooms we had access to.

There were chandeliers in each room, and so many candles that there was no place for shadows. All the ladies were wearing white, and I was very glad for my dress choice earlier that afternoon. We quickly figured out the purpose for each of the three rooms, the first was the entrance hall and general mingling area. The second was the main hall, where the dances took place. And the third room was especially for refreshments.

As we were walking about the rooms, another couple approached us.

"Darcy!" The man called out, and Darcy turned toward him.

Surprisingly enough, Darcy greeted the man with a smile and a bow. "Fitzwilliam!" Darcy said, much to my shock and slight horror.

Fitzwilliam? I stared at the man. He looked nothing like the filthy mountaineer who had bought me. In fact, he appeared to be quite the gentleman, but looks could be deceiving. I had to admit though, he looked quite good once he was cleaned up, young even. He didn't appear a day over thirty at the most.

Fitzwilliam turned to me and bowed, and I grudgingly curtsied in return.

"Miss Lizzy, how good to see you again," Fitzwilliam said, yet I noticed the embarrassed way he seemed to say it. Perhaps he felt bad for treating me the way he did when we first met?

"It's Mrs. Darcy now, Fitzwilliam," Darcy said, placing a hand on my elbow.

Fitzwilliam congratulated us,and he and Darcy launched into a conversation. I tried to listen politely at first, but didn't understand much of what they were saying, they spoke quite a lot of business, and I gathered that neither of them were quite as poor as they had first appeared to be. I busied myself with looking about the room and watching everyone. There were so many types of people here. Some looked kindly and decent, but others appeared as though they were skilled highwaymen, they way they shifted about. It was slightly unnerving, and I unconsciously stepped nearer to Darcy.

"May I have this dance?" I looked up, startled, to see that Fitzwilliam looking at me expectantly.

"Of course," I said, and he took my arm.

We danced in silence at first, but then Fitzwilliam spoke, "I feel that I must apologize for treating you as I did when we first met. I have no excuse for my behavior, and only hope that you can forgive me."

I could feel myself warming slightly to the man, "I do forgive you, and I'll admit that I didn't exactly appear to be a respectable young woman," I replied with a smile.

We danced in silence for a while longer, before Fitzwilliam spoke again, softly this time,"I am truly happy for you and Darcy. It's about time the man has had a woman in his life that he can trust."

The dance ended then, and Fitzwilliam led me back to Darcy, who had been watching us dance. Fitzwilliam took his leave, and I was left to puzzle over his last sentence. It made me all the more curious about Darcy's past.

An hour later, Darcy and I had danced many more times, and I was just finishing my second glass of wine. My head felt light, and I felt the slightest bit dizzy. Darcy seemed to be feeling the effects of the wine as well, as I had noticed him smiling at me more throughout the evening.

"Are you ready to go?" Darcy asked.

"Yes," I replied.

We managed to get back to the hotel safely, and back up to the room. Darcy opened the door to my hotel room, and walked in. I followed, but tripped and fell into his arms. I was giggling insanely, and Darcy smiled. Darcy tried to set me up right but my shoe caught on the edge of my gown, and I almost went down again. Darcy caught me and pulled me against his chest while I scrambled for my balance. I suddenly realized that Darcy's face was right next to mine, he seemed to realize the same thing and we stared at each other. I felt the overwhelming desire to kiss him and without even knowing what I was doing, leaned in slightly.

Darcy mimicked my motion, until our lips were merely an inch apart. In a sudden bold move, probably inspired by the wine, I stretched up the rest of the way, and kissed him lightly. I pulled away and immediately felt embarrassed. I tried to pull away but Darcy only held on tighter, leaned down, and kissed me. This kiss was different. It started out chaste but soon built up to something more. We were moving then, Darcy managed to swing the door shut, and maneuver us farther into the room.

His lips were soft as they caressed mine, and I felt a thrill run through me. His arms curled around my waist tighter, and one hand pressed against my back, holding me against him. Somewhere along the way I had wrapped one arm around his neck and my other hand gripped his shoulder.

Darcy broke away just as suddenly as he had kissed me, and we both stood there breathing heavily. He then let me go and took a step back. I felt suddenly scared; worried I had done something wrong.

Darcy looked horror stricken, and I could feel a strong wave of shame begin to wash over me. "I apologize," he then said breathlessly, "I should not have taken advantage like that."

I looked at him, "There is nothing to apologize for. You didn't take advantage of me. I kissed you first, after all, so I'm sorry," I said, a little unsurely.

"No, you did nothing wrong," Darcy hastened to reassure me, "I should retire to my room."

He turned to leave, "Wait!" I called softly, "Stay here tonight. Please? You can sleep here, it is our last night," I then realized what that sounded like, "I don't mean…like that. I mean merely, stay here.…" I trailed off miserably, telling myself to stop speaking before I made even more of a fool out of myself.

I heard Darcy move toward me, and looked up to see him approach me hesitantly.

"I know what you meant," he said softly, and then smiled, "There is no need to be embarrassed. I will stay here, and I will not attempt to take advantage, I assure you."

Darcy turned his back to me and removed his jacket and shoes. I quickly turned away and wiggled out of my gown and draped it over a chair, and then pulled my nightgown over my head. I turned back around to see that Darcy had kept his back turned the entire time I was changing. He hadn't bothered to change into his night clothes, merely remaining in his pants and white shirt.

"I'm decent," I said, and then darted over to the bed and crawled under the covers. Darcy went around to the opposite side, looked at me, and then climbed into the bed as well. I could feel the wine and the late night making my head heavy, and I could also feel rational judgment once again slipping away.

We both lay there for a few minutes, the silence becoming quite uncomfortable. I rolled over to face Darcy, and saw that he was already looking at me. I hesitantly scooted toward him until I was right next to him and could feel his breath on my face. We stared at each other for several moments, before he tucked his arm under my head, and I melted into his side with his arms wrapped around me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and my arm draped itself across his chest. I was beginning to drift off to sleep when I had a sudden thought.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"For what?" he asked, his voice just as sleepy as mine.

"For being nice to me, and for today. For everything."

"You've already thanked me for this once before," he reminded me.

"I know, but I wanted to thank you again."

We were silent for another minute, and then I had another question, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

I looked up to see him staring thoughtfully at the ceiling, "Because I now realize that I was wrong about you. I apologize for some of the things I sad when we first met," he looked me right in the eye as he spoke. "And I deeply apologize for everything that you've had to go through since coming to live with us."

"It's not your fault; living with you and Georgie has been the most peace I've had since my family- my adopted family- was alive," I mumbled into his shirt.

He seemed to tense when I said this and he seemed pained about something when I looked up at him.

"Did your adopted family treat you like you were really their daughter?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, they always did. My mother treated me the exact same way she treated my siblings. And my brothers and sisters treated me as a sister. I never had any reason to suspect…" I trailed off, and felt a wave of sadness wash over me for the loss of my family. "What about you?" I asked. "What is your story?"

Darcy lay very still for a long time, "My father died five years ago, and I was left in charge of my younger sister, Georgiana," he paused, and swallowed hard before continuing. "Georgiana met and fell in love with a foot soldier named Wickham. He tried to persuade her to elope with him, but when he found out that he would not receive a penny of her inheritance, he disappeared. Georgiana was crushed, and the situation only became worse when she learned that she was pregnant. We managed to hide her condition for several months, until not even the loosest dresses could hide it. We told society that she had come down with a fever, and she stayed either inside or on the estate for the next couple of months.

The situation was dire indeed, but only grew worse when she went into labor prematurely. She developed complications during the birth," Darcy swallowed again, and I could tell that this was hard for him to tell.

"She died soon after the childbirth," Darcy whispered, "The baby survived. She was able to hold her daughter before she died, and made me promise to take care of her child and not let Wickham know of her, lest he try to take the child away in another attempt to gain her inheritance. The child, as you probably have already guessed, is Georgie. I named her Georgiana, after her mother, but call her Georgie because to say Georgiana reminds me too much of my sister."

He stopped then and stared at the ceiling, lost in his memories. I stared at him, shocked at his story. Everything suddenly made sense, why he was living in America, and why he was so private about his life. His relatives and connections, his money, and his protection of Georgie, everything made sense.

"And so you moved to America to hide Georgie?" I asked.

"Not only that," Darcy paused again, searching for how to phrase what he was trying to say, "I didn't want anyone to slander Georgiana's name. As far as anyone else knew, she died of a fever. Not even Wickham knows that she was pregnant," he stopped then, and hesitated. I felt he wasn't telling me something, but then he continued. "I moved, to protect Georgiana's name and to hide Georgie from Wickham and to keep her from being torn apart and scorned by all of society. I truly love my niece, and I am not doing this because I am ashamed of her existence," he turned and looked me in the eye, "I hope you understand that."

I nodded, "I've seen you with her, and how you dote on her."

He nodded, and then absentmindedly brushed his lips across my forehead. I closed my eyes, and felt my head grow increasingly heavy. I curled myself more securely into his side, and his arms tightened around me. I noted just before I drifted into slumber how well we fit together and how nice sleeping next to him felt.

* * *

_Hey guys! I just wanted to mention that I've been watching a web series on Youtube called "The Lizzie Bennet Diaries." It's a modern take on Pride and Prejudice and I think a lot of you guys would like it! As always, thanks for reading and sharing your thoughts on my story. My beta and I love reading your reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10

I felt incredibly warm, almost suffocating. The blanket that was draped over me was very heavy, and then suddenly the blanket moved, and so did the warmth. I cracked my eyes open and it felt like the entire brightness of the sun was shining directly into my eyes. My head split open like a watermelon and I heard a loud groan beside me. I turned my head slightly to see Darcy rolling over. The blanket that was originally suffocating me turned out to be Darcy's arm, which he dragged off of me and put over his eyes.

It took us embarrassingly longer than it should have to realize what had happened. That the piercing sun was merely the slight slants of light coming in through the curtains, and that we both had splitting headaches from the wine last night. As I lay there I felt almost numb, like I didn't even care that Darcy was lying next to me. My brain didn't feel like it was functioning correctly, I couldn't quite bring back the hazy memories from last night and I didn't particularly care. All that mattered was my aching head.

Next to me, Darcy let out another groan and muttered, "Too much wine."

Then it all hit me, everything. The ball, the wine, and then... oh dear. Had Darcy and I really kissed last night? And if we did, then why wasn't I feeling any sense of regret? No, the more I thought about it, and thinking about it was good because it took my mind off of the nails rattling around in my brain, I didn't regret kissing Darcy at all. Suddenly, Darcy rolled back over toward me and buried his face under the covers and into my hair.

"Make the light go away," he insisted in a pained voice.

I remembered then that Darcy had had much more than I to drink, and that his headache must be quite a bit worse than mine.

"I'm sorry, darling," I murmured, wrapping my arms around him. We both stilled and looked at each other. I was just as surprised as he at my use of the word "darling." He then smiled hesitantly, and I returned it.

"Your headache must be much worse than mine, you drank more than I did," I commented, voicing my thoughts out loud.

"How could you even have a headache?" Darcy asked, wincing as his voice scraped out of his throat. "You only drank two glasses of wine."

"Apparently two glasses was more than enough for me," I replied dryly.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Darcy smiled then, a real smile. And then he winced, threw a glare at the offending window, and once again curled back towards me under the covers.

I used it as an excuse to wrap my arms around him once again and run my fingers through his black hair, which was standing in all different directions. We lay like that, painfully yet happily for several minutes.

Suddenly though, Darcy pulled his head back up and looked worriedly about the room, wincing with every movement. "What time is it?" he asked.

At that I sat bolt upright, and immediately regretted it. What time was it? Oh dear, the ship. We were both tumbling out of bed then, and I felt ready to throw up from the combined effects of the headache and standing too quickly. Darcy finally found his pocket watch and his shoulders slumped.

"What is it? Are we late?" I asked, stumbling slightly as I walked over to him.

"No," he replied, turning around with a smile. "We are doing quite well on time actually, we have several hours. Your ship does not sail until this afternoon, it is only ten in the morning."

I breathed a sigh of relief, and then turned to crawl back into the bed. I burrowed under the covers and then peeked my head out to look at Darcy. He was standing there, looking at me with a look that was torn between worry and smiling.  
"Do you remember what happened last night?" he asked me.

"Of course I remember last night," I said, confused.

"Then why haven't you kicked me out of here screaming yet?"

"Why would I do that?" I asked, sitting up. I was genuinely confused now, did he regret that we kissed last night?

"I mean," Darcy started, taking a few steps closer now, his expression beginning to look hopeful. "You are not angry at me, for becoming drunk and kissing you and possibly making a fool out of myself?"

"Darcy," I started. And then I just stared at him incredulously for several minutes. What on earth was the man thinking?! I had been just as drunk as he was, well, not quite. But I had still been drunk, my head was proof enough of that. "Darcy..." I tried again, "We were equally drunk and we were kissing each other! You didn't overstep any boundaries and..." I didn't know why but I was slightly mad. "And besides, we're married! It's not illegal for a married couple to kiss!"

Darcy was outright grinning at this point, he walked over to the bed and leaned down so we were eye to eye. I was still fuming, and was getting angrier by the second. Of all the preposterous ideas! Darcy's doubt of our kiss made me madder than I had ever been.

I glared at him, but he was still grinning at me like a fool. I opened my mouth and was about to tell him exactly what was going through my mind when suddenly Darcy was pushing me back. I gave a squeal of surprise, but that was cut off by Darcy's lips on mine. This kiss was different, the one we shared last night was amazing yes, but this one was better. Possibly because we were both sober without the haze of alcohol clouding our thinking.

Darcy climbed into the bed with me, and continued to kiss me as he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. How long we stayed like that I don't know, it felt like forever yet only a few seconds. We finally pulled apart, gasping for breathe. We looked at each other for a long time, when I had a sudden thought.

"Darcy, something that you should probably know..." I hesitated, unsure of how to proceed exactly. "None of my former owners managed to take advantage of me. They may have tried, but never succeeded." I looked at him worriedly, hoping that I had made my point clear enough.

Darcy looked at me with such sudden affection that it stunned me. "I know," he replied with a gentle smile.

I stared at him, shocked. "How? At first you make it quite clear that you thought I was a whore."

Darcy winced at the word, and then explained, "I may have jumped to a hasty conclusion, but it became quickly obvious that you were... how do I put this? Your actions and your manner, especially when you make it clear that there would be no wedding night, made it obvious that you were a virgin," he stated plainly. "And honestly, at this point it hardly matters anyway."

He leaned in and pecked me on the lips once again, and I was struck suddenly with the knowledge that I was going to leave. I would be going all the way to England! And I had no idea when I would return, nothing was certain right now and it scared me.

I whimpered slightly and curled up in Darcy's arms. He held me tight and we both lay there until we finally dozed off into fitful slumbers.

* * *

The dock was bustling with people, everybody seemed to have somewhere to go and they had to get there fast. There were sailors, merchants, shoppers, street children, everybody having something to do and somewhere to be. The whole scene reminded me all too well of the many indentured servant markets I had been at, and I clung to Darcy's side.  
Darcy carried my only carpet bag in one hand, and had his other hand wrapped firmly around mine as he led me through the bustling crowd. We finally found my ship, and stood there staring at it.

I have no idea what I had been expecting, yet this ship seemed to fit the bill perfectly. It was large, with several masts and it seemed to have character. Despite the masts, Darcy explained to me, it was a steam ship. He pointed out the great smoke stacks, and said that the sails were only meant for emergency. The steamer seemed sturdy and shiny yet at the same time it seemed to be saying that it had been across the ocean several times and knew what it was doing. I stared at the ship, entranced. It was truly a beautiful vessel, and the thought of it carrying me over 3,000 miles across the wide and vast ocean frightened yet thrilled me.

Everything that was about to happen sunk in once again, along with a slight melancholy. I didn't want to leave Darcy or Georgie, but I did want to see what kind of family I could have, and did have, in England.

I turned to Darcy for what felt like the millionth time, and he saw that I was about to voice my worries and fears once again. He pulled me in close, ignoring the hundreds of people around us and the spectacle we must be making. Respectable people do not show such affection in public.

"It will be fine, Lizzy," Darcy reassured me once again. "You will go to England, meet your family, spend time with them, and then somehow we will be reunited. It will be fine!"

I breathed in Darcy's calming scent and words, and felt myself calm down considerably. Yes, it would all be fine. But...

"How will we be reunited? You haven't exactly explained that yet," I asked, worried all over again.

Darcy just pressed his lips to my forehead reassuringly, "Either I will come to you or you will come back to me, after you feel that you've spent enough time with your family. That decision is still months away, but one way or another we will be back together." He put the carpet bag firmly between his feet lest some random thief should come and pluck it away, and then set his hands firmly on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "Everything is going to be all right and it will all work out."

I found myself becoming lost in his eyes once again, and had to restrain myself from leaning in for another kiss. Once we had woke up back at the inn, we had begun packing. Yet every time Darcy and I looked at one another one of us would go and start kissing the other. We had also started getting a little more familiar with one again. Darcy would kiss my neck randomly when we passed each other, and I would return the gesture. It was all so sweet and new and exciting for me, and I found myself wishing all over again that we had more time together. Or at least one more night...  
I shook myself out of my thoughts once again, and looked up to see Darcy looking at me with that wonderful grin on his face, as if he knew exactly where my thoughts had been leading.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry darling, when we are reunited again, I will ensure that we will never part again, and then we can do whatever we want."

I shivered at the suggestion that his tone and words held, and fleetingly wished once more for the privacy of our hotel room.

Someone bumped into me then, and I was pushed off balance momentarily. Darcy grabbed me with one hand, and the carpet bag with the other. We were both shaken out of our slightly lust induced stupor then, and looked around.

Darcy checked his pocket watch, "One hour," he announced, and I felt like crying all over again. We made our way to the gangplank of the ship, and Darcy showed the steward my ticket. There were people milling around us, and Darcy asked to meet with the captain concerning my trip. The steward obligingly led us to a kindly looking gentleman who was obviously the captain.

Darcy spoke with him quietly for a few moments, before taking my hand and leading me onto the ship. We found my room and Darcy helped me to get settled in.

"The trip will take approximately 20 days," Darcy told me. "The captain assured me that you will be well taken care of, and that the rest of the passengers aboard the ship are respectable people. You shouldn't have any trouble."

"Darcy," I stopped him by laying a hand on his arm, "You forget that I have taken care of myself amongst many unrespectable people for many years," I reminded him.

"Yes, but that was before you were my wife and it wasn't on the confines of a ship. This is just an extra precaution. I don't believe you will have any trouble, but I suppose I am being a little overprotective," Darcy admitted with a sheepish smile.

"That is quite all right.I rather enjoy it, actually. Having someone look after me and worry about me," I replied as I leaned in. Darcy took the hint and swooped me into his arms.

We were interrupted a few minutes later by a knock at the door, and Darcy pulled away from me, muttering a curse under his breathe. "Just a moment," he said in the general direction of the door. He leaned in and placed several quick kisses on my forehead, cheeks, neck, and then lips again. It deepened once more before he pulled away. We stared at each other for a few moments before straightening up and then opening the door.

A steward stood there and asked if we needed anything. We replied that we didn't. Though it was quite clear that he was there to make sure that Darcy left the ship before it set sail. We followed the steward onto the deck where he then left to resume his duties. Darcy and I stood there before he began to slowly walk toward the gangplank.

Darcy turned to me, "It will only be for a few months. We will write each other and everything will be fine." Now it was Darcy who seemed to be needing the confirmation of this plan and I smiled at him. Our fingers wove together, but we didn't dare kiss in public.

We stared at each other, and then Darcy looked right into my eyes and said, "I love you." I could feel the tears threatening to well up.

"I love you, as well," I murmured. Darcy pulled me into his arms again, and I breathed in his scent one more time before he released me, and then gave me a swift kiss on the forehead and walked away and down the gangplank.

I watched him as he stood on the dock and just looked at me. The deck of the ship began to fill with people, as did the dock, if that were even possible because it was already stuffed. People and families cried out their goodbyes around us, but Darcy and I just stood there and looked at each other. But then the crowds milled around us until I couldn't even see him anymore. I looked almost frantically, but then the ship was pulling away from the dock. I caught a last glimpse of him just before the crowds and the dock slid out of sight.

* * *

_Hey everyone! My beta and I were wondering, is anyone doing National Novel Writing Month? My beta, Edelmira, is. Thanks again for all of your reviews! They really help motivate me to write._


	11. Chapter 11

I stood in my room on the ship and looked around, struck suddenly that this was no third-class ticket Darcy had bought me. The room was easily second or even third class. It was surprisingly large, with enough room for a real bed and a desk, as well as a small chest of drawers. I looked dejectedly at my carpet bag. I didn't want to unpack my belongings, doing that made things final, that I wouldn't see Darcy again for easily several months. But the trip was going to be around twenty days, and I couldn't live out of a carpet bag until then.

I had just begun unpacking when there was a knock at the door and someone said, "Steward." I opened the door to find a steward standing there, prim and proper and stoic. It was slightly unnerving. "Dinner shall be served in one hour ma'am," he said, and then gave a slight bow and moved on to knock on the next door.

I stood there like a dunce for a second before I realized that I should close the door. Having someone call me "ma'am" was completely new to me. And he even bowed! I turned back to my task in a daze of wonder, before shaking myself out of it. Darcy was wealthy, and he had bought me a first class ticket which was going to make everyone else think that I was wealthy, which I wasn't. I would just have to put up with it until we docked and I could get off this stupid ship.

Fifty-five minutes later, I made my way to the dining hall and was ushered in. I was wearing the ball gown that I had worn last night. I had adorned it with some of the other accessories that we had purchased the day before, and it passed reasonably for a dinner dress.

As I paused and looked around for an empty table, hopefully one in a corner, I could feel people watching me and hear their hushed whispers. I had prepared myself mentally for this. Until I could ask the steward to just deliver the dinner to my room I would have to endure this gauntlet of stares and gossip. I knew full well how much the rich loved their gossip, if only they knew that their servants probably knew even more than they did.

This thought and the ridiculousness of my situation, combined with my nerves caused a giggle to surface. I did the best I could to hold it in and frantically darted my eyes around the room. There had to be a corner table! If there wasn't I had no idea what I was going to do. I couldn't care less what people thought of me, I just couldn't take their staring, it unnerved me like nothing else. I was usually the one in the background, unless I was standing on an auction platform.

Finally my eyes fell on a fairly secluded table, and I tried to walk as gracefully as I could, yet moved quickly. I weaved through the other tables, passed a few people who quieted as I approached and then started talking again once I'd gone by. At last, I reached the table and practically flung myself into the chair.

I sat there, looking around and trying to get my bearings. Now that I was safely seated, I could calm my panic and properly control my laughter. It was then that I noticed the table settings. There were four of them for this table, and I stared helplessly at them. I could remember using this many silverware pieces when we ate at Lady DeBourgh's, but I couldn't remember where to start!

People were beginning to sit down at the various tables, and then the waiters with their carts were beginning to wheel about. Exactly what kind of ticket had Darcy gotten me? This was ridiculous! I thought, this was the topmost of upper society, and he believed that throwing me into the middle of it unawares was going to help in any way?

It was then that I realized... yes, it was. I could use these twenty days to really learn how to act properly, before I had to face my family. This way I could learn before I reached England how to not make a fool of myself.

Newly determined, I sat up straight and put the napkin in my lap. Suddenly I remembered what Darcy had told me, start on the outside and work your way in. I felt suddenly foolish, my panic upon entering the room had truly made me lose my head. I settled down down and waited for the server to make his way to me.

Suddenly, the doors to the dining hall opened and a young woman strode in. Everyone stared at her, but unlike my reaction, she merely looked calmly about the room, and then began to make her way to me. I glanced around, all the other tables were taken up by large groups. No sane person would want to join one of them unless they were invited. All I could do was stare helplessly as she walked right up to my table and sat down across from me.

She placed the napkin in her lap and then the waiter rolled a cart up to our table, set water in front of us, and then asked for our orders. We both quickly snatched up our menus. I ordered the first thing that my eyes fell on, a chicken dish. My impromptu dinner companion ordered as well, and the waiter moved away.

I then looked at the woman sitting across from me. She was dressed simply yet elegantly. And she was dripping? money and wealth, that much was obvious. I smiled politely, she returned it and then proceeded to introduce herself.

"I'm Vivian Lancaster," she said, and I felt compelled to reply.

"I'm Elizabeth... Bennet," I said. I had been set to say "Darcy" but remembered Darcy's warning to not introduce myself as his wife quite at first. I was ready to start wondering what he could have possibly meant by that, but Vivian kept talking and I snapped out of my tangent.

"I'm headed for London, going back home and I am so excited! Where are you traveling to?" she asked.

"Meryton, it's near London," I replied shortly.  
"Oh, that's nice. I've been there, it's a quaint little town. I must admit though that I prefer London, there is so much to entertain there," Vivian was beginning to smile for real now, and I was beginning to suspect that I was seated with a talker. I only hoped she wasn't a gossip, as I wasn't in the mood to hear about the lives of every other person in this room.

I did perk up when I heard that she had been to Meryton though, "What is there to do in Meryton?" I asked, "I am going there for the first time to visit some relatives and would like to know more about it."

Vivian then proceeded to tell me all about Meryton. She listed the shops and told me which ones that I must visit and which to avoid. And she told me all about the wonderful countryside that was there, with rolling hills and sparkling streams. I was beginning to get quite caught up in her description of it, and found myself almost eager to get there. Rolling hills sounded lovely, especially because I had lived in or near the woods most of my life.

Our food arrived and Vivian was quiet while we ate. After we were finished, I was preparing to leave but before I could stand, she quickly asked, "I was wondering if we could perhaps take a walk around the boat deck tomorrow. For you see, I am here alone and know no one on this ship and I cannot stand to be alone for twenty whole days!"

I looked at her and was struck suddenly with how much she was like me, alone on a ship filled with people. "Of course," I replied, "What time would you like to meet?"

She named the time, and I agreed to it. She stood and I gave her a sincere good night, and we parted ways.

I hastened down the halls as quickly as I could and went into my room. I shut and locked the door behind me, and then got ready for bed. As I stood there in my night clothes I realized how tired I was, and how sad I was feeling as well. And so I curled myself up under the covers for a good cry.

* * *

I stood on the deck of the ship, looking out at the endless ocean. It was truly amazing how fast the land disappeared. Truly amazing and frightening at the same time. I turned around and looked up and down the boat deck, waiting for Vivian. I finally spotted her, she was quite a ways down the deck and was making her way to me. As I watched her approach me I wondered how I could have possibly missed her in the first place. She was wearing a massive hat and a very bright pink dress, and she stood out among all of the dull colors that everyone else was wearing.

She reached me and greeted me with a, "Good morning!" and a huge smile. I couldn't help but smile back and return the greeting. I turned and we set off down the boat deck, going slowly.  
There was something about the fresh ocean breeze and the warm sun that seemed to put people in a good mood. Everyone we passed still traveled within their little social and gossip circles, yet everyone smiled and greeted one another. It was a very different scene from the one I had witnessed the night before.

"You said last night you were going home to London," I started, attempting to make conversation, "Where is home exactly and where are you coming from?"

"I grew up in upper class London. My father was a businessman, and his work took him all over the world. My mother died when I was young, and I hate to be parted from my father for long periods of time. So when he told me that he was going to be gone for over a year in America, I begged him to bring me with him. I stayed with a cousin of my mother's in Manhattan, and merely finished my studies there. My father took sick in some backwoods place, and so he had to travel back to London from a different port. And now I am going to meet him."

I was quiet while Vivian spoke, and smiled when she told me she was going to meet her father with an excited little jump to her step. I couldn't quite make her out, she was obviously high society and educated, yet she seemed like a little girl sometimes.

"What about you?" she asked, "you said you were going to Meryton to see your family? Where are you traveling from?"

My thoughts raced as I debated how much of the truth I should tell this virtual stranger, and how much I should lie. I decided a half truth was good enough for now.

"I was born in Meryton, but was sent to live with relatives in America when I was young. I met someone in America and recently married him, but my family in Meryton will not approve, of that I'm sure. So I am going back to Meryton to meet with them and get to know them better before I break the news."

I could hear how terrible this explanation was, it was so vague and there were so many holes, but Vivan seemed to believe me.

"It's a forbidden marriage! How romantic! I truly hope things work out for you," she all but gushed.

"Thank you," I replied, not quite sure what else to say.

We walked and talked for about an hour. Our topics of discussion ranging from the weather to our own personal stories to the terrible conditions of the London streets. It was all very random, yet as I began to relax I found that I enjoyed just talking about everything and anything like this. And the one thing that I noticed about Vivian, was that even though she was very talkative, she didn't gossip. We were stopped several times by people who seemed to know her or her father, they would stop and we would make idle small talk until one of us got bored and started walking again.

Yet despite having all of these acquaintances, Vivian never talked about them in a cruel way. Merely introduced us, and as we were walking away told me simply where they were from and how she knew them. She never tried to slander their names or give me the latest gossip or scandal about them, even though there were probably many.

The ship was sailing smoothly, and the ocean was calm with barely a wave. But then the wind began to pick up, and the waves became taller and the ship soon had a rhythmic rocking motion. And try as I could, I couldn't stop the sick feeling that was slowly curling in my stomach.

I fought it as best I could, but had to admit defeat when Vivian said, "Lizzy? Are you feeling alright? You look...green."

"I think I'm getting sea sick," I gasped out, and then clamped a hand over my mouth. Merely talking triggered the bile that was creeping up my throat.

"Oh dear, we'd better get you to your room. What number is it?" Vivian asked, taking my arm to steady me as another wave rocked the ship.

I managed to tell her the room number, and she quickly helped me get to it. We tried to walk past the growing crowd of people as ladylike as we could, before I decided that I'd rather be seen walking fast than throwing up, and told Vivian to walk faster.

We made it to my room, and I sat on the bed and dropped my head down to between my knees. Vivian poured some water into the wash basin and wet a cloth, which she then put on my forehead.

"Just lie down and you should start to feel better," she advised, "I got seasick on my trip to America. You just need to drink some water and not eat for a while, and stay laying down until it passes."

I lay down on the bed and let the cool cloth drape over my face. I lay there for quite some time, and yet the sea sickness didn't go away at all. I remember sitting up every now and then to take a sip of the water that Vivian offered me, but then as soon as the water was down, my stomach started churning again. After an afternoon of fitful napping, I finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Hey everyone! Sorry that I'm a little late in getting this chapter posted. School has been pretty busy. Thanks for all of the reviews and feedback!_


	12. Chapter 12

The next three days were miserable. On the first day I was sick, I managed not to vomit. The two days after that, I was not as lucky. Vivian stayed by my side almost the entire time and had her maid running around, fetching me more water and re-soaking washcloths to lay on my head. She left only to deal with her own matters and to order meals for the two of us. I could see her growing slightly green herself every time I reached for the bucket next to my bed, yet she merely turned away and then handed me a glass of water when I was finished. I was incredibly grateful to her for attending to me.

By the fourth day I was feeling much better and was even up and walking around the room. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I realized that my stomach was staying in place. But then, on the fifth turn about the room, the ship lurched slightly and back to the bucket I went.

On the fifth day, however, I felt that I had mastered the rocking of the ship well enough to risk a trip to the dining hall for dinner. We went slowly and the waiter found us a table immediately because it was only the two of us. Vivian seemed to be quite the accomplished nurse while she had cared for me the past four days. This evening was no different as she proceeded to caution me against the lamb that I wanted to order, and instead steered me toward a light chicken broth.

I glared at her accordingly, for I was not in the mood for more chicken broth. It was the only thing I had been allowed to eat the entire time. I felt that I would surely become sick again if I had to settle for chicken broth one more time, and I made my feelings quite clear to Vivian. The poor waiter stood there, waiting for my order as we bickered. We eventually settled on a truce: I would force down the broth, but I would also have actual chicken to go with it, as well as a helping of mashed potatoes. Satisfied, I sat back and enjoyed my meal.

That evening, Vivian was finally able to retire to her own bed in her own room, and I knew that she was happy to be rid of me for the night. I sat in my bed reading for the first time in what felt like forever. It was one of the several books that Darcy had given to me and I felt almost honored to be allowed to read it. Darcy had finally admitted, before we parted ways, that it had belonged to his sister, Georgiana. As I read it, I realized that she had had very good taste. It was a book of fiction, but it was by no means scandalous and was very well-written. I relished reading it, for it was the first time I could sit and read quietly without any interruptions.

But as I read, I realized that I rather missed those distractions. Georgie crying from her crib or Darcy walking in and tending to the fire. Everytime Darcy wandered in, he would sit and we would begin talking. I set the book aside and leaned my head back against the wall behind the bed. My heart felt heavy as I remembered, once again, that it would surely be months before I would see either of them again. And with this rather depressing thought, I blew out the lamp next to my bed.

* * *

After I officially acquired my "sea legs," as the crew referred to them, the trip became much more pleasant. I didn't even bother trying to make friends with any of the passengers, and neither did Vivian. We shared many tastes and opinions, ranging from clothing to politics and social classes to literature. I found her to be well educated and a good conversationalist, and we got along fabulously. We did bicker over some things, but they were lighter topics and easily resolved. Vivian was much more practical than I was, and even though she wasn't keen on marrying someone twice her age, the idea of marriage for convenience was not sickening to her. As she put it, any marriage was better than becoming an old spinster. I looked her right in the eye and told her that becoming a spinster was much more agreeable than marrying someone you didn't love. As soon as the words left my mouth, I froze as I realized that I was married,and that Darcy and I were most definitely not in love when we got married.

Vivian must have seen something in my eye because she gave me a look that told me that she knew I wasn't telling her everything. I flushed slightly and stared at my lap.

"You said before that you were recently married and that your family wouldn't approve. Would you care to tell me anymore about that?" Vivian hedged, trying to weasel an answer from me.

I looked at her for a long time, and then sighed in defeat. I proceeded to tell her... most of the story. I omitted some parts obviously, such as why Darcy was in America in the first place. And I didn't tell her about Georgie at all. Because I left these details out, it left several holes in my story. I also refrained from mentioning Darcy's name, as well as many of the details of my life as a servant. In fact, I brushed over everything that had happened previous to my living with Darcy. I think that my telling her as much as I did only served to make her even more curious. But thankfully, she took what I offered and didn't ask for any more details.

I was relieved, however, with what she did comment on: "So that explains why you always wear the same two dresses! Do you have any other dresses?"

"No," I said simply, for the repetitiveness of my outfits had not bothered me before. But now that Vivan pointed it out, I realized that people would probably begin to notice sooner or later.

"Well then! We are about the same size, you shall wear some of my dresses." Vivian's tone was matter-of-fact, and clearly stated that I was not to argue. I opened my mouth anyway, but she shot me a stern look and then proceeded to pull several dresses out of her closet for me to try on.

* * *

By the twelfth day, things were getting quite boring. Vivian and I spent our days walking about the boat deck, walking to the dining hall and walking from the dining hall. Conversation came easily, but after being trapped on that ship for twelve days, everyone's mood and attitude began to simmer. Even Vivian, who was usually very easy going, began to snip.

I found myself wanting to throw myself off of the boat deck if I had to walk around it one more time. And it was obvious from the irritated looks of the rest of the passengers that we were not alone in our "cabin fever". The worst part if it was was that we had nearly ten more days of this to endure.

It was a miserable feeling, being trapped on that boat. Finally, I could stand it no more. I marched determinedly to Vivian's room and knocked on her door. Her maid answered and said that Vivian was lying down with a headache. I pushed past her anyway and stood at the foot of Vivian's bed. She took the cloth off of her eyes and glared up at me.

"I have a headache, and if you make me walk around that wretched boat deck again, I will throw you to the sharks," she said irritably, and then fell back on her pillow with a huff.

"I propose an adventure," I announced dramatically. "I propose, that we not walk around that deck again, but instead go everywhere else. Especially where we do not belong."

Vivian once again removed the cloth from her eyes and sat up, and I could see the hopeful curiosity in her eyes, "Where exactly would we go?" she asked.

"Belowdecks!" I said with a flourish, and then plopped down on the bed next to her, pulling my legs up like an excited school girl. "Everywhere that it is not suitable or proper or advisable for first class young ladies to go, we will go!"

I had her full attention now, "Could we go down to steerage? And... and, the boiler rooms! This is a steam ship after all. And perhaps even the kitchens or the servants quarters, the cargo room."

"Exactly," I said, getting very excited about the idea now, "Everywhere we aren't supposed to go!"

"But what will we wear?" Vivian asked, "We surely can't just go down there dressed the way we usually are. People would notice."

"Do not fret," I assured her, "I have a solution." I then opened the bag that I had brought with me and pulled out the two dresses that I made for myself when I had first come to live with Darcy.

"You have provided the first class clothing, and now I will provide the third class." I handed her one of the dresses.

She gave a happy laugh and immediately bounced up and darted behind her changing screen. She emerged wearing the dress and I had to admit that it possibly fit her better than it had ever fit me.

"I love it!" she cried, "It feels so light and stretchy, and I can move! Loosen the stays of my corset, will you please?" she asked and turned around so I could do so.

After we were both dressed, and our hair was piled up in plain buns, we were ready to go. Shoes were a bit more difficult though, for I only had one old pair. Vivian decided to just settle for a worn out pair of slippers, and we were off.

We had to slip through the first-class halls quickly so no one would recognize us, and we made it safely to the stairs that led down, below the decks. We followed them, giggling madly with every step. We decided to just wander around, figuring that we had all day and if we got lost we would eventually find our way back up, for even though the ship was of good size, it was still just a ship.

We quickly realized that we were in the second class halls, and deemed them not exciting enough. So down the stairs we went again, and this time were satisfied to find ourselves in the steerage halls.

We went all over the ship that day, up and down stairs, down hallways, around corners, and through doors. Vivian squealed and shrieked when we encountered a rat, and I merely rolled my eyes and pulled her scared stiff body in the direction we were trying to achieve. We managed to get through the entire steerage area, which was nothing but long corridors filled with doors and people. I felt the different atmosphere almost immediately though. These people were not wrapped up in every little scandal, nor did they have their noses in everyone else's business. People were much calmer, and they even smiled at one another, and at us as we passed. I found myself relaxing and noticed that Vivian was, too.

One person stood out from the others though. He was young, handsome, and a crewmember. I don't think that anyone missed the glances that he and Vivian were sharing. She would look at him and then flush and quickly look away. He looked smitten, and simply stared at her before his friend, another crewmember, punched his arm.

I smiled to myself, and grabbed Vivian's arm, "You don't have time to flirt, now come on!" I whispered to her, and was satisfied when she turned beet-red.

We eventually managed to find the cargo bay. But, at the same time, we found a clock and realized that it was growing late. As we were attempting to find the stairs, we realized that we were lost. Instead of it being frightening, though, it just made the whole adventure even more exciting. We found them eventually, after walking down endless hallways and turning about a hundred times, and scrambled up them.

Once again, we ducked and darted through the halls to get back to our rooms, but were not so successful this time. It was dinner time and I realized stupidly that if we had just waited five more minutes, we would have avoiding the entire dinner rush! We were forced into a small closet to avoid being seen by the masses, and waited until everything quieted down before walking calmly back to Vivian's room.

Once there, we both collapsed on the bed in laughter. We lay there laughing, giggling, and eventually sobbing for what felt like forever, and it felt wonderful. Vivian's maid didn't even try to hide her look of amusement as she watched us.

* * *

The next day, we continued with our adventures. This time we thoroughly explored the cargo bay. It was huge, with luggage and boxes piled up in every corner. We had great fun as we read every label we could, and even played a very childish game of hide-and-go-seek among the boxes But like all things, this eventually grew boring and we set off again. We finally discovered the door that led even farther down, to the boiler room. This door was locked, however, and a crewman came along and shooed us away.

As we were wandering down random hallways, we realized that the boat was rocking much more than it had before. Curious, we followed the stairs all the way the lower class boat deck, and discovered what was happening. A massive gale had come up and it was bringing with it the meanest looking storm clouds I had ever seen. The waves were growing higher by the minute and it was quite clear that we were in for a storm.

We hurried back to Vivian's room, and changed out of my dresses and back into some of Vivian's simpler frocks. There was a knock on the door, and Vivian's maid answered. The steward told her that a storm was blowing in and that we needed to close all drawers and closet doors, and that it would be a good idea to place anything breakable in a safe place so it wouldn't roll around. He then moved on to the next door and we could hear him repeating the same message. The three of us hastily scrambled around to follow his directions, and then Vivian and I hurried to my room to do the same there.

We stood there in my room for some time before curiosity got the best of us. We opened the door and walked down the hall, up the stairs, and onto the deck. It was ferocious. The clouds were not directly overhead, but the wind was terrible and the waves seemed to be twice as large as they had been before. It was not raining yet but the dark thunderheads seemed almost bursting, so we knew it wouldn't be long.

We ran to the rail as the ship rocked and dipped with waves. There were a few other people out, but most everyone was in the safety of their cabins. Crewmen were running all over the deck, making sure everything was tied down.

The wind whipped at our skirts and I felt myself gripping the rail tightly. Vivian turned to me. "Let's go back inside!" she yelled.

I nodded in agreement, and we turned to go back in when suddenly, we heard a roaring behind us. We turned around and saw a massive wave curling up toward the boat. I screamed as it hit, spilling water over the deck and knocking everyone off their feet. The ship lurched, and for a few horrible seconds, seemed as though it was about to capsize. Everyone froze, terrified, but then it righted itself.

The clouds then opened and dumped great torrents of rain upon us. This, combined with the wind and the waves, made it almost impossible to see. I began looking around frantically for Vivian and felt someone touch my hand. I whirled around to see her. She grabbed my arm and we ran to the center of the deck, to a bench that was nailed down. We huddled on the bench, afraid that we would soon be washed right into the water.

The storm raged around us and I became aware of one of the crewmembers hanging on to the same bench. I looked at him, and he at me, and then I suddenly realized where I knew him from. He was the crewmember who had had Vivian in a blushing mess the other day. I could see recognition in his eyes. He leaned around to look at Vivian and then he seemed to grow angry.

"What on earth are the two of you doing up here in this storm?" he yelled at us, and I could hear him clearly, despite the wind.

"It was an accident," I shouted back, "We didn't mean to get stuck here."

Another wave swept over the deck and over us, and I almost lost my grip on the slippery bench. He noticed and scooted over. Before I could comprehend what he was doing, he had wrapped his long arms around the both of us and was holding us to the bench.

Under normal circumstances, we probably would have fought him, but as the wind threatened to blow us into the water, we hung on to both him and the bench for our lives.

After what seemed like forever, the waves grew smaller and the rain lighter. We could finally see again. The young man let go of us and leaned back.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Vivian was shaking like a leaf and I realized just how icy the ocean water had been.

"No," Vivian sputtered.

"Let me escort you back to your room," the man said, "I'm Albert, by the way."

"Lizzy," I replied, "And this is Vivian."

"Pleased to meet you," Albert said with a smile, even under the circumstances.

He then stood and helped Vivian to her feet. She leaned heavily on him as he led us across the deck and back into our hall. I'm fairly sure Vivian would have been blushing again if she weren't so cold.

I told him my room number, because it was closest, and he escorted us all the way there. The farther we walked, the colder I became. Wonderful, I thought to myself, now I'm probably going to get sick again.

As soon as we were safely in our room, and I had thanked Albert, I turned and began to peel my sopping dress off. Vivian did the same and we wrapped ourselves in every blanket and towel we could find, shaking uncontrollably.

As we slowly began to warm back up, the events of the day crashed over me. I realized that we could have very easily been swept overboard up there, and almost had been! Exhausted suddenly, I slumped over onto the floor and my cocoon of blankets, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Hi, everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, things have been pretty hectic. But now it's break and I have time to update! I hope you enjoyed this chapter._  
_From Edelmira and myself: Happy Thanksgiving to all of our American readers!_


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, the sky was blue and the clouds were white and puffy. There was a light, warm breeze and the sea was calm. Everything was beautiful, with absolutely no sign of yesterday's storm. It felt like everyone was glaring at the ocean for its betrayal last night. Vivian declared that she would be happy if she never saw that horrible body of water again. I found that I didn't care: the storm had only made our journey more interesting, which is exactly what I wanted it to be. So in a way, I was grateful for the storm. Besides, we weren't dead!

While I was on the deck, I spotted Albert. Here, I thought, was a perfect way to get Vivian up on deck. I then realized that I probably owed him another thank you for possibly saving our lives the night before. He looked up at me as I approached, and stood up. This time, I was able to get a good look at him. He was tall and gangly, yet at the same time he was well built and muscular from working as a sailor. He had brown hair, and an open, honest face.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," he replied, then looked me up and down. "First class, huh?"

I felt myself flush, but I wasn't sure why, "Yes, well . . . Vivian is. Fully, anyway." I admitted. "I'm sorry if we gave you the wrong impression the other day. We were bored, you see. Incredibly, there is hardly anything to do in the first class, and . . . ." I realized I was blathering and straightened up. "I just wanted to thank you again for helping us last night."

He looked at me, "You talk as though you aren't quite first class. Or at least aren't used to being."

"Perceptive," I said, and then was struck with inspiration. "But this isn't about me. I get the feeling that Vivian would like to see you again, but she isn't keen on coming up on the deck again any time soon."

"So what do you propose?" he asked, and his face seemed to light up at the mention of Vivian.

"I'm going to get her to come back down the steerage with me. I think that we both prefer it down there, anyway. Do you think you can meet us by the cargo bay this afternoon?" I asked.

"I can try to," Albert replied, and then he looked up at the shout of another crewmember. "I have to go."

I nodded and we parted ways.

* * *

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

I looked up from where I lay sprawled on the floor, into the face of a very handsome, very obviously first class, young man who was apologizing profusely. I wasn't quite sure what he was apologizing for, until I felt a dull ache on the back of my head. Oh yes, I had been coming around the corner when he had literally run into me.

I noticed that he had grown silent, and looked back up at him. He had knelt down next to me and was looking at me anxiously. Seeing that he had my attention this time he asked once again, "Are you alright?"

"I think so," I replied, and then tried to sit up. "Oof," gravity was working against me and I fell back once again.

"Here, let me help you," he leaned down and grabbed my upper arms and hauled me to my feet. I swayed slightly and he kept a-hold of me as I found my balance.

"I'm quite fine now, thank you," I told him, and placed a hand on the wall to steady myself.

He breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh good. For a moment there, I was afraid that you hit your head too hard." He ducked his head like a boy and almost looked sheepish.

"Speaking of which, why are you running around the corridors? Couldn't you go run around some first class hallways instead? Where you belong," I said, feeling my previous foul mood returning.

"I'm terribly sorry but-," he froze suddenly, and leaned around to look down the hall that he had come from. "Oh dear," and he began swinging around.

"Wha-?" My question was cut short when he suddenly grabbed my arm, swung open the door to the boiler room, and pushed us both inside. He slammed and locked the door behind him.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" I practically yelled at him.

"Shhh! They'll hear you," and then, to my astonishment, he put his hand over my mouth and pressed me up against the wall. I froze in shock and fear. Just before I could begin telling him off for what appeared to be him attempting to take advantage of me, I heard yelling in the corridor.

"He's not here!"  
"Well then, he must have gone down the hall."  
"Wait. Here's a door. Maybe he went through here."

Someone rattled the door knob, but thankfully it was locked. After it was clear that whoever they were had moved on, he let go of me.

"So sorry, again. But I couldn't let them catch me," he apologized once again and then asked, "Have we met before? You look familiar."

"I can assure you, sir that I have never seen you before in my life. And I believe you have some explaining to do," I said, as I leveled him with a glare. As I looked at him, I took in his appearance. He was clearly first class, and his red hair was mussed slightly from running. His eyes were the most stunning green I had ever seen, and he was tall and well built. He shuffled and looked at his shoes again, but then back up at me.

"Why don't I try to make it up to you?" he asked.

* * *

I sat across from Charles Bingley, as he had introduced himself, in the dining hall. He had insisted that we come here so that we could eat lunch while he explained. I had once again stumbled while introducing myself,and had just told him that my name was "Thatcher." I had told him to go save us a table while I changed into more appropriate clothing. And I was grateful when he didn't ask anything when I showed up in the dining hall wearing one of Vivian's dresses. He merely raised an eyebrow and then pulled out my chair for me.

"So," I began, "Would you care to explain why you barreled into me?"

"Or perhaps we could begin with why you were dressed in third class garb before, and first class now," he countered.

"I asked first," I replied.

"Fair enough," he leaned back with a smirk. "I am returning to England via my sister's orders. She felt that I would be difficult, which I am doing my best to be, so she had some of her henchmen come along to keep me in line and make sure that I arrived at my destination. I was merely doing my best to drop them for the afternoon, and I do believe I have succeeded. Your turn," he finished.

I looked at him, not quite sure if he was telling me the truth or not. The waiter came then and took our orders. After he was gone, I began to tell him my side.

"First class can get quite boring, so my friend and I decided to dress as third class and just spend our time down there," I explained.

"And where is your friend now?" he asked.

I gave him a sour look, "She is meeting someone."

"Uh huh, and is she first or third class? And what are you for that matter? I am still slightly confused."

"We are both first class, or on our tickets at least," I said, feeling the strange need to be honest.

"Would you care to explain any further on that note? For I was recently almost engaged to a mysterious woman, who never quite made herself or her feelings clear, and so I would appreciate it if you would be slightly more forthcoming?" He said this almost bitterly, and yet sadly.

"Mr. Bingley, we are hardly getting engaged. It would not work anyway, for I am married. And if you must know, my friend and I are both legally and in every other way first class, except that I very much prefer the second or third class. Your turn again. Why is your sister summoning you home?"

"I'm not quite sure about that myself. All I know is that I received a letter about a family crisis or a crisis that was about to happen, or something along those lines. She wasn't very clear about it. She wrote to tell me that I must return home immediately, and then the next day her men showed up to escort me to this ship."

I had to admit, I was intrigued by this man. There was something about him, something open and honest, and yet sad. I sensed that it had to do with the woman he was "almost engaged to", but I also got the feeling that I had better not ask.

* * *

That night, I met with Vivian in her room and she was practically gushing in happiness. We settled down on her bed and she began pouring out everything that had happened. Apparently, Albert had brought a sort of picnic lunch and they had ate in the cargo bay. She told me that they had talked about everything under the sun, and that for a crewmember he was very well educated. She also said that he had been very gentlemanly and hadn't made any advances toward her at all.

I stiffened as she said that, for quite honestly, that aspect of things had never entered my mind. I felt suddenly ashamed. I should have been a better friend and stayed with her, not left to go crash into Mr. Bingley. But then I reminded myself that he had not made any advances, and that it did go along with my initial gut instinct, that he was trustworthy.

I shook myself of these thoughts and went back to listening to Vivian babble on. I smiled as I listened, happy that she had found another outlet to channel her enthusiastic, kind-hearted energy.

* * *

Over the next few days, Charles, as I had come to call him, and I became more open with each other. I found myself telling him a little about Darcy and my family, although I never mentioned anyone specifically by name. And he divulged more about his botched engagement. Apparently, he was in love with a certain young woman, and he thought that she returned his affection. But then, he realized that she possibly didn't care for him as he did for her, and that under the urging of his family, he had decided to cut off their was why he was in America: he had wanted to put distance between himself and his family, and her, so he could think with a clear head.

I asked him where he had come to suspect this woman's merely casual feelings toward him, and he told me of the suspicions of his sister. I tried to get more information out of him, but again and again his answer involved his sister. Thus I began to see the problem, but decided not to say anything. I didn't think he would take kindly to my telling him that the answer to his problems would be to tell his sister to mind her own business.

One day, we were sitting on the deck - Vivian off somewhere with Albert again. Charles turned to me and asked, "You said you were going to meet your family. Who is going to pick you up in England?"

"All I know is that I have a family that consists of my parents and four sisters. They live in Meryton and I assume that either my father or one of his servants will meet me when we dock."

I looked over at Charles, and noticed that he was sitting very still. "What is the name of your family?" he asked quietly, in a way that I didn't like.

"Bennet," I said. "Why?"

Charles looked at me, his eyes were cold. "You can tell Caroline that I have had enough of her mind games, and that I am not going to fall for this one. Good day," and then he got up abruptly and left. I stared after him in shock, not having any idea what had just happened.

I did not see Charles again for the rest of the voyage, and with Vivian with Albert, there was not much for me to do. I sat in my room, reading for most of the time. Vivian sensed my melancholy, but when I refused to tell her anything, she merely kept me company as best she could but didn't ask any questions.

On the nineteenth day of our voyage, land was finally sighted. And then on the twentieth day, we docked. Vivian agreed to stay with me until I was picked up by whoever would come for me. England was completely different from America, yet it looked exactly the same. I couldn't quite decide which it was. The dock was just as busy, and there was the same mixture of people as back home. Dirty street urchins were running around the well-dressed travelers. The buildings, on the other hand, looked older, more worn out. And I realized that the sun was not shining, yet it didn't look like it was going to rain. It was just sort of a dreary, overcast feeling to the day. I sighed heavily and Vivian gave me a concerned look.

As I stood on the dock, I scanned the crowds. I saw a familiar shock of red hair, and saw Charles looking right at me. I stepped forward, hoping that maybe he could explain his strange outburst a few days ago. But he merely turned away, and greeted a tall young woman with the same red hair he had. She was clearly his sister, Caroline. I lost sight of both of them, and when the crowds thinned again, I saw that they had gone. I then became aware of a slightly elderly man, well dressed yet looking entirely out of place. He was looking around as I was, and his eyes fell on me. Recognition lit them, and he began to make his way to us.

He reached us, and looked at my face in amazement. "Elizabeth?" he whispered.

"Father," I replied, and he pulled me into his arms.

* * *

_Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Ok, a couple things I have to say: First off, for those of you who really want Darcy to come back into the picture soon, I totally understand. Unfortunately though, that doesn't exactly tie in with my story line, so if you just hang in there with me for a few more chapters, I don't think you'll be disappointed._

_And the other thing is that I really want to hear from all of you lurkers who haven't reviewed yet, because as some of you may have noticed, your reviews really DO help me with the story! There are several things that I have added or edited in response to your reviews. So I really do appreciate the feedback, especially the constructive criticism. I'd love to hear from those of you who haven't said anything yet. :)_

_Thank you so much for sticking with my story for so long! I appreciate every single one of you._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I lay on top of the bed I would be sharing with my sister, Jane. I was toying with the idea of just stringing some sheets together and crawling out the window. Most of the Bennet family was quite insane. I decided to think about this completely before making a decision, and so I ran through everything that had happened that day in my mind.

Mr. Bennet said that he had recognized me because I was the spitting image of my childhood painting and, apparently, I shared many resemblances to my sisters and mother. After an almost tearful goodbye to Vivian, I climbed into the waiting carriage. Following the initial greeting and excitement, the carriage ride to the Bennet home was silent. Mr. Bennet and I sat across from each other in the carriage. We looked in opposite directions at the passing scenery as the carriage bumped along from cobblestone streets to well-worn dirt roads.

The scenery was unlike that of my ride to Manhattan with Darcy. It was early morning, and the fog was thick and felt heavy as it rested on the landscape. The city that we had docked had been a bustling port, with people and buildings everywhere. That all quickly disappeared, though, and changed into countryside. The change was quite sudden and startling. The country reminded me more of home. A wave of homesickness overtook me suddenly, but I did my best to push it back down.

The ride lasted several hours, during which Mr. Bennet asked me a few questions such as what my childhood was like, what the first thing I could remember was, what were the people who raised me like, and things of that nature. I decided to be completely truthful about my life up until being bought by Darcy. Something about my father made me want to tell the truth, and so I did, including that I was married. But I still brushed over some of the worse details of my life as an indentured servant as well as Darcy's name, as promised.

I inquired of Mr. Bennet about the rest of my family, which he answered in as unbiased a way as possible. He then told me that I would meet them soon enough and would form my own opinions then. He paused, seemed to think for a moment, and then told me that if I found that I had trouble settling in, the best person to talk about it with would be my older sister, Jane. Apparently she was, as Darcy said, very kind-hearted and would be the perfect person to help me adjust to this new, large family.

I found myself dozing off and, as I did, thought of Charles once again, and what he had said to me. Something in my mentioning the Bennets had made him think that I was in league with his sister, Caroline. I could not fathom where he had got that notion, but I decided that it must have something to do with his botched engagement. I let the rocking of the carriage lull me to sleep then, and didn't wake until we stopped at the house.

The house was quite large, and the dirt driveway leading up to it was long. The yard was surrounded by barns, sheds, and a fence, and there were some scattered trees throughout it. I could see a small stream that flowed behind the house, with a small brick bridge going over it. It was all very pretty and, farther around the house, I could see colorful gardens and a clothes line.

There were five women lined up outside the house. Four of them were young and looked to be my age, but the fifth was rather plump and middle-aged. Some of them were smiling, some didn't seem all that happy, and one of the girls was out-right scowling at me.

I looked at them uneasily as Mr. Bennet climbed out of the carriage and offered me his hand to help me down. Once I was on the ground, the older lady, who I assumed to be Mrs. Bennet, stepped forward.

"My dear Elizabeth, I am Mrs. Bennet, your mother," she said as she grasped both of my hands in hers.

I inclined my head in her direction as gracefully as I could manage, and forced a smile onto my face. "It is wonderful to meet you, Mrs. Bennet," I replied.

She did not correct me for calling her Mrs. Bennet, and Mr. Bennet had not corrected me either. I was grateful, for I was not comfortable yet with the idea of calling them mother and father.

Mr. Bennet walked around to the back of the carriage and began to take my bags down. I now had one more bag with me, for Vivian had insisted that I take some of her dresses permanently and I could say nothing to dissuade her from the idea.

"Mr. Bennet!" said Mrs. Bennet in a shrill, scolding tone, "We have servants for that, you know. They can get her bags in good time," she turned to me, "We have many servants here, you see. We are not destitute quite yet," and then she threw another scolding look at Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Bennet merely gave a small sigh and then lumbered inside the house.

I had no idea what the meaning of this outburst was, so I merely smiled again. I cast another glance toward the rest of the Bennets, who surely must have been my sisters. There were four of them and when they were all standing there together, it felt like they were a united force against me. Only one of them was smiling. The other three didn't look at all happy at my arrival.

Mrs. Bennet then turned back to me, "Now, Elizabeth, these are your sisters."

I cringed as she steered me toward the group of girls. Mrs. Bennet began introducing them: "This is my eldest, Jane," she gestured toward the girl who had been smiling at me. She was very beautiful with an oval face, soft blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She inclined her head in my direction.

"I am very happy to finally meet you Elizabeth," she said graciously, still smiling. Up close, it appeared that her smile was genuine, and I momentarily had hope that perhaps she would be as kind as everyone said she was. I could use someone to counteract the scowl that one of the girls was still bestowing on me.

Mrs. Bennet continued with her introductions, "You, Elizabeth, were born next, of course, which would make you the second eldest. Next came Mary," she motioned her hand toward one of the girls, who stepped forward. Mary had black hair and was dressed very plainly and modestly in dark clothing. She was neither smiling nor scowling, but her face seemed to hold a constant, unhappy pout.

"Next is Kitty," Mrs. Bennet continued. Kitty stepped forward, and I was startled with the contrast between her and Mary. Kitty's hair was light brown and her dress had several layers of pastel pinks, blues, and greens. She had not been smiling before, but now she greeted me with a wide grin.

The last girl, though, the one who was still scowling, tugged on Kitty's arm and pulled her back. Kitty look at her in indignant confusion before settling her face into a pout as well. It was quite clear which of the girls was in charge.

"And, finally, this is my dear Lydia," Mrs. Bennet concluded proudly, while a scowling Lydia stepped forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," she sneered, before stepping back and looping her arm with Kitty's. Both girls turned on their heel and swept back into the house.

"You musn't mind them," Jane said with a gentle smile, "They are, for lack of a better phrase, slightly silly. They will warm up to you soon enough, I am sure."

"Thank you," I replied. "It is wonderful to meet all of you, but I am very tired. I wonder if I might lie down for an hour or so?"

"Of course," Mrs. Bennet said, "Jane dear? Will you please show Elizabeth to your room?" She then turned back to me, "You will have to share a room with my Jane here, for we do not have enough bedrooms. And besides, you are one of my daughters now, and shall be treated as such, rather than an esteemed guest. I'm sure this is satisfactory?"

Mrs. Bennet's little speech caught me off guard, and I saw in her some of the same displeasure at my arrival as Lydia had expressed.

"Of course, Mrs. Bennet. I would have expected nothing more," I replied, trying to smooth over whatever bad feelings the woman must have harbored toward me.

Just then, a young, plainly dressed woman came out of the house. "Ah, Betsie, do take Elizabeth's bags up to Jane's room," Mrs. Bennet ordered her.

Betsie curtsied, "Yes ma'am," she replied. She went around and hefted my two bags out of the carriage and then began walking toward the house.

I followed her, and Jane walked beside me. "I hope the room is to your liking. You will have to share a bed with me, I'm afraid."

"That will be just fine," I assured her. I was quite confused at this point. Some of the Bennets were treating me like dirt, and yet others were treating me as though I thought I was better than they were. Oh, that was it. They somehow had gotten the impression that I thought myself to be above them. At least that was the only conclusion I could come up with at the moment.

I took in the house as we walked through it. The front door led into an entrance hall which split into three different directions. To the left was a sitting room, to the right was the kitchen, and then straight ahead was just a regular hallway with a staircase at the end of it. I caught a glimpse of a piano farther back in one of the rooms, against the wall. There were several mirrors along the main hall. The colors of the house seemed bright, centering mainly around blues, yellow, and browns, with very pretty wood-framing. Jane led me to the stairs, and I saw that Betsie was already half-way up them.

The house was old, yet it seemed alive and open. Presumably because there were so many women living in it. When we reached the top of the stairs, I saw that there were four doors, leading into what I assumed was four bedrooms. One door was open and Betsie was nowhere in sight. Jane led me through the open door.

"This is our room. I used to share it with Mary, but when we learned of your coming, Mary moved into Kitty and Lydia's room."

Betsie had placed my bags on a chest at the foot of the bed, "Will you be needing anything else, miss?" she asked Jane.

"No, Betsie. Thank you," Jane replied. Betsie curtsied and then left. I stared after her and sighed as I remembered my years as a servant. It seemed that I could never get away from it no matter where I went. At least the Bennet's seemed like decent people, although I could have gone without the rudeness of the younger girls.

Jane was bustling about the room and showed me the two drawers and the section of the closet that would be mine. I began to unpack my meager belongings, and Jane helped me put everything away.

"I will leave you so you can lay down," she said when we were finished.

"Thank you," I replied gratefully, and offered her a weary smile.

Once she was gone, I removed my shoes, which had also been Vivian's, and fell onto the bed. I missed Vivian, and I wished to see her so I could talk to her about everything, especially about why Lydia seemed so hateful toward me, even though we had just met! Darcy had warned me about Lydia, and both he and Mr. Bennet had praised Jane's kindness. I felt comforted, especially after seeing their praises proved. I finally dozed off into a fitful nap.

* * *

"Elizabeth. Elizabeth!" I felt a hand lightly shaking my shoulder, and a soft voice calling my name. I slowly opened my eyes, my mind still heavy from sleep and disoriented. I then remembered where I was, and rolled over to see Jane standing next to the bed.

"Supper is in half an hour. You can stay here and sleep some more if you want to."

I sat up and shook the sleep from my mind, trying to make sense of her words. That had been my first time sleeping in a real bed on dry land in almost a month. It had felt wonderful once my mind had given up the fight and let me fall asleep.

"I will get up," I said, still bleary.

"Good," Jane said, with an ever-present gentle smile. She turned and filled up a wash-basin, "I do believe you may want to freshen up before you go down," she suggested.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" I said, suddenly realizing. "I didn't even bother to clean up before laying down on the bed. It must be filthy."

Jane just laughed, "It's fine. The sheets will be washed tomorrow, anyway. And you only laid on the top of the blankets. Truly, it is not a problem."

After I had changed, washed my face and hands, and Jane had done my hair up into a simple yet elegant bun, I was ready to go downstairs.

As we descended the stairs, I felt my stomach begin to churn at the thought of facing the rest of the Bennets once again. But I forced myself to calm down. I would only be in England for a few weeks, a couple of months at most, and then I would go back to America and back to Darcy and Georgie. I would just have to tolerate my "family" for a few weeks, and then I would never have to see them again.

This thought gave me an idea: if this were the case, I wouldn't always have to be so careful about what I said or did. I didn't want to come off as a complete mannerless savage, but I didn't have to put up with their grievances either. Feeling suddenly powerful, I straightened up, smiled at Jane (I had been doing more forced smiling that day than I had ever done before), and turned to face the dining room.

* * *

The meal was tense and awkward. I was seated between Jane and Mary, for which I was grateful. From what I gathered, Jane was happy to see me, Mary was indifferent, Kitty would probably not have minded if not for Lydia, who for some reason was very hostile. Mr. Bennet also seemed indifferent, yet happy at the same time. Mrs. Bennet, on the other hand - I could not tell what she thought of me. At times, she was courteous and kind, asking me if I wanted second-helpings. And other times, she was openly snide, insinuating that I was just there to leech off of their goodwill. I could not make the woman out at all.

Finally, after forcing down a plate-full of food, even though I wasn't particularly hungry, I asked if I may be excused from the table. Mr. Bennet said that I may, and I fled to the safety of the room I shared with Jane.

Once there, I collapsed on the bed again and tried to compose myself. Going to England suddenly seemed like a very bad idea and I missed Darcy and Georgie terribly. I lay flat on the bed and stared at the ceiling. After a while, I could hear the sound of several people coming up the stairs and they were followed by giggling and squealing.

"Is she asleep?"

"I have no idea."

"You two leave her alone. She's had a long journey just to meet us. Lydia, I've never seen you like this toward anyone! Please, Elizabeth is our sister and you will treat her the same way you treat the rest of us. Now get to bed, all of you."

I easily identified the last voice as Jane's soft tone and I was grateful to her for sticking up for me. I pretended to be asleep when she opened the door, and blinked up at her when she came in.

"Elizabeth, sorry to wake you again," she said as she softly closed the door behind her.

"That's fine," I replied, "It is probably better for me to wake up now so I can get a good night's sleep."

Jane walked to the foot of the bed, "Do you want to take a bath now or tomorrow?"

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, I would much rather bathe tonight," I said, inwardly cringing. Of course baths were trouble, a lot of trouble, in fact.

"Oh, that is fine," Jane hastened to assure me, "I know you must have a lot of dirt to wash off after your long journey."

Jane went to find Betsie to tell her to begin drawing a bath for me while I just stood and looked out the window. The bedroom window was on the side of the house, and the view I got was that of a patch of forest, and beyond that were great rolling hills with small patches of trees scattered about them. It was truly a gorgeous sight and I sighed, thinking that Darcy used to see something akin to it every day.

Darcy, why did I still call him by his surname? Especially since my last name was Darcy, although I was sure to not mention that to anyone. Darcy's first name was William. He said so on the day we first met. William. I found that I rather liked that name, for it suited him. Yet, Darcy somehow sounded more exciting and it suited him even better. I frowned. I was tired and the tivial thoughts were making no sense and giving me a headache.

Jane returned then. I grabbed a clean dress and she handed me several towels and a robe, "The bathroom is this way," and she led me down the stairs and into a small back room. There was a porcelain bathtub, a changing screen, and a washbasin.

"If you need anything just shout," Jane said, before closing the door on her way out. I locked the door behind her and turned around. The tub was half-full of steaming water and looked so inviting. I quickly slipped out of my disgusting clothing and made a mental note to clean them tomorrow while the sheets were being washed.

I slipped into the tub and sighed as the warmth of the water enveloped me. It was heaven. I sank down as far as I could go and just sat there for what felt like an hour. I almost fell asleep, but finally made myself sit up and reach for the bar of soap. Oh, how wonderful it felt to be clean! Eventually, the water cooled off and it had turned a disgusting gray color. I quickly stood, reached for the towels, and managed to use all of them before wrapping myself in the robe.

I sat on the floor of the washroom and slowly dried my hair with the last dry towel. I could no longer keep my eyes open. I quickly pulled on the dress I had brought with me, hung the towels on the rack, and gathered up the rest of my things before slipping out of the room. I noticed a bucket outside the door, and realized it was for emptying the tub.

I didn't want Betsie to have to empty the tub that late at night. She was probably exhausted from filling it in the first place. I grabbed the bucket, dropped my armload of clothes, and began to haul bucket after bucket of dirty bathwater out the back door.

I was on my sixth trip with the bucket when Betsie came around the corner, "Oh Miss! You shouldn't be doing that. Here, let me take that."

She took the bucket from me and I followed her back to the washroom to pick up my things. I peeked inside the room and saw Betsie staring at the almost-empty tub. She turned around, "Did you empty this tub by yourself, Miss?"

"I did," I replied.

Betsie stared at me for a moment, "You aren't the high and mighty rich woman that everyone assumes you are, are you," she said, and it wasn't a question.

"Thank you," I replied, startled, and not quite sure what else to say. "Goodnight, Betsie."

"Goodnight, Miss."

I walked slowly down the hall, up the stairs, and into Jane's room. I pushed the dirty clothing into one of my drawers, quickly changed into my nightgown, and fell into bed beside Jane. It was a large bed, for which I was grateful.

Jane already appeared to be asleep so I curled up on my side, being careful not to disturb her. After contemplating the events of the day, I drifted into a slumber.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I slowly woke to the crowing of a rooster. Georgie would be up soon and she and Darcy would probably be wanting breakfast. I heard high pitched giggling and laughter and the patter of several feet going down stairs. What? Disoriented, I shot up in the bed and frantically looked around. Oh yes, I was in England. The Bennets. I realized that Jane was already gone, and her side of the bed was neatly made. I blearily dragged myself from the warm bed and dressed for the day. Not sure what I should do exactly, I opened the door and peeked out into the hall. All the other bedroom doors were shut and I slowly tiptoed into the hall and down the stairs. To my dismay, many of the stairs squeaked, and I couldn't help but cringe at each one. Calm down, I told myself, you are not a thief here but a guest and, technically, a family member. There is no reason to sneak around. With this thought in my mind, I straightened my back and walked down the stairs, ignoring every squeak and squeal of the wood.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and started down the hallway leading to the kitchen. As I walked toward the smell of freshly baked bread, voices coming from a side room captured my attention. My steps slowed and I stopped outside the door, which was cracked open. I knew that it probably wasn't any of my business and that I should just keep walking. But for some reason I surreptitiously looked to my left and right and then flattened myself against the wall beside the door where the room's occupants wouldn't be able to see me.

"I don't care what you think of her. You've only spoken to her once. And I know you, and I've seen her, so I'll bet that your conversation lasted all of five minutes during that three hour ride."

I recognized Mrs. Bennet's high pitched voice. The stress of her tone was making it even more unpleasantly shrill, but I picked up the topic of conversation immediately and knew that I should probably listen to it.

"My dear, five minutes of conversation is sometimes all one needs. And even if I am wrong, we do not have a choice at the moment but to let her stay. And besides, whether she stays for a week or a month, it does not matter at this moment. We will get to know her better, and then we can form an opinion."

Mr. Bennet's voice was sure and strong, yet gentle and controlling. I could tell that he probably dealt with his wife in this fashion every day, for the woman probably always had something to harp about.

I told myself to remain calm and take Mr. Bennet's own advice. I did not know these people well enough yet to judge them, but oh, it was so hard not to.

"Mr. Bennet," Mrs. Bennet's voice was firm and no-nonsense, "Did you see the clothing she arrived in? It was one of the finest dresses I have ever seen, and she treated it like everyday garb!"

The dress in which Mrs. Bennet was speaking was actually one of Vivian's more worn out dresses, and it was the only one that I didn't feel guilty for taking because of that fact.

I shook myself from these thoughts and focused once again on the conversation.

"She practically drips of wealth and contempt. Did you see how she held her nose high as she walked in? And then you went on to act as though we didn't have servants! She is probably here to hunt for a husband, and it is no wonder. I imagine that the pickings in America are quite slim indeed, all backwoods huntsmen who probably pay more attention to their furs and guns than to their wives. But Mr. Bennet! She is stealing possible husbands from our girls!"

"My dear, she has been here for less than twenty-four hours. She has not yet met anyone. And I have it on good authority that she is not interested in husband hunting at the moment. She merely wants to become more acquainted with us."

"Oh, poor Jane," Mrs. Bennet continued, undeterred, "My poor, poor dear Jane. She may have beauty but after what happened with that dreadful Mr. . . well. Nevermind. The point of the matter is simply that we need to make sure that this Elizabeth does not steal any potential husbands for our daughters."

"Mrs. Bennet. . . ."

"No. They are your daughters, and it is your duty to be sure that they are all married off before you die Mr. Bennet! Oh, for the way you talk it seems as though our girls have a grand inheritance! When you do die Mr. Bennet, which may in fact be very soon, our girls will be left without even a penny to their name or anywhere to go! And then that dreadful Mr. Collins and his snooty little wife will inherit everything."

I froze as I absorbed this information, surely they were not speaking of the same Mr. Collins and Charlotte whom I left in America?

"And my poor Lydia!"

I had to restrain the snort that threatened to rise at that remark.

"Lydia is but fifteen years of age. She has plenty of time to find a suitable husband, yes, but that is only because of her youth. Considering our predicament is an entirely different matter. Oh, my poor nerves. Surely they must know what this is doing to me!"

"On the contrary my dear, I have the highest compassion for your nerves. They have been my constant companion all these years."

This time I had to slap my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Mrs. Bennet, my dear, you must keep in mind that Elizabeth herself is also our daughter. I do not doubt that Jane's beauty will attract her a husband soon enough. That has always been your hope, has it not? And as for Lydia, I would not worry there. As you said, she is still young and has plenty of time, and I, for one, do not intend to die quite yet. As for our situation, the estate still has enough money to sustain all of us for quite some time."

Mr. Bennet's voice held an air of finality; their conversation was over. I could hear Mrs. Bennet huffing even as I hurried away from the door and ducked into the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, I immediately found Betsie. She was piling food onto a tray even as we could hear Lydia's shrill call for her. I saw Betsie heave a sigh, and she exchanged a weary smile with the cook. That's when everyone seemed to notice me, and they all froze. The cook was a stout lady, but I could see the tiredness in her eyes. If I were anyone else, they would probably be getting a scolding right now.

Betsie gave me a hesitant smile, which I returned, and then she hurried out to deliver the food and deal with Lydia's latest whim.

I wasn't quite sure why I had chosen the kitchen, but I decided that I would rather be here than in the dining room.

"Can I get you anything?" the cook asked.

"No, thank you, not at the moment," I replied. After a while, I finally asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Pardon, Miss?" It seemed like the cook wasn't quite sure what she had heard.

I realized that it was a mistake to ask,"Oh, forget it."

I cast one last, yearning glance at the bustling kitchen, and then slipped out the door and into the dining room. The entire Bennet family was gathered around the table, and I felt suddenly as though I were approaching the chopping block or running through gauntlet. Either scenario seemed to fit the moment.

"Good morning, my dear!" Mrs. Bennet said, using a much different tone than the one I had overheard earlier.

Jane offered me a gentle smile, "I thought perhaps you might have wanted to sleep in a little after your journey."

"Thank you," I replied, "I did, actually. It felt wonderful to sleep in a bed that didn't rock."

This earned a few half-hearted laughs from some. Mary merely reached across the table for another roll, and Lydia scowled down at her plate. What was wrong with that girl?

I slipped into an empty seat and took in the room. For the first time, I really looked at the beautiful upright piano that sat against the back wall. The room was well furnished with tasteful curtains, chairs, wallpaper, and paintings hanging on the walls.

"Who plays the piano?" I asked. As I took a roll from the platter nearest me, I noticed that it was the same one Betsie had taken out to them a few minutes earlier.

"I do," Mary said, "Do you also play?"

I was struck with the feeling that I had already gone through this with Lady Catherine about a month earlier, and decided that it would probably be better if I didn't repeat that experience. I chose my words carefully.

"I can manage my way through a few scales, but I cannot do anything elaborate. I would love to hear you play, though."

Mary's face lit up, and I knew immediately that I had found what interested her. She jumped up and headed toward the piano, but before she could even sit down, Mrs. Bennet's voice sailed across the table.

"Mary, please? Not yet dear, it's too early for that!"

Mary slumped back to her seat, only to gain another reprimand from her mother about slouching. I sank down into my seat, and stared at the roll that was still sitting on my plate.

"Jane, dear, we have been invited by Lady Lucas to take tea with her. I thought that we could bring Elizabeth along with us and begin introducing her to our neighbors," Mrs. Bennet gave this pretty speech to Jane and never once looked at me.

Jane smiled and turned to me, "Would you care to accompany us, Elizabeth?"

Mrs. Bennet looked at me, as though startled I was there.

"Of course," I replied, "I would love to go."

"Well, that's wonderful!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, "I'm sure you'll love Lady Lucas. She has a daughter, Charlotte. It is a pity that girl is not more handsome, but at least it seemed to gain her a husband. Although I have no idea what she saw in that Mr. Collins, or what he could have possibly seen in her. The entire town expected her to end up a spinster, but alas."

"Mama, please," Jane said, trying to stop her mother's mindless blithering gossip.

I sat there in shock, so it was the same Mr. Collins. How ridiculous and extraordinary! And if both Charlotte and Mr. Collins were connected to Meryton like this, then perhaps there was a chance I may see them again before I left. This hope was unlikely, but I was desperate for anything that could possibly warm up my visit, so I grasped it and held on. I wondered idly about what the Bennets would think of my knowing the dear Mr. and Mrs. Collins, and I smiled slightly at the thought of it.

* * *

The drive to the Lucas's estate was short, and unfortunately, far from quiet. Mrs. Bennet prattled on about every possible means of gossip about everyone she could think of. I sat quietly, nodded and smiled, and watched the scenery pass by. The sun was actually shining, and the countryside was beautiful. We passed many rolling, grass covered hills and a few patches of woods. Everything was green, and I assumed it was because of the rainy weather.

We finally pulled up to the Lucas Estate, and the doorman helped us from the carriage. We were ushered into a sitting room where a middle-aged, slightly plump, regal looking lady rose to meet us. She greeted Mrs. Bennet and Jane, and then I was introduced. And thus I met Mrs. Lucas.

The four of us sat in the sitting room, drank tea, and ate the little cakes that were served. Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas chatted most of the time, and occasionally Jane joined the conversation. A few times a question would be directed toward me, but that was rare and I was content to sit back and listen to them talk. I was struck by how much Lady Lucas reminded me of Charlotte. In her manner, she was kind and straightforward. I couldn't help but notice that she handled Mrs. Bennet the same way Charlotte handled Mr. Collins. I felt the corners of my mouth turn up, and I hastily dabbed the corners of my mouth with the napkin in an attempt to hide the smile. Jane cast me a curious look, but then turned to Mrs. Lucas to answer a question.

I found, surprisingly, that the visit was quite relaxing. Just listening to the other women talk, and not having to do anything. I sat there and contentedly sipped my tea and ate more cakes than I could keep track of. It probably wasn't ladylike, but I didn't quite care. Eventually, the visit came to an end and goodbyes were exchanged.

On the ride back, Mrs. Bennet promptly fell asleep. I could practically see Jane's curiosity, and I braced myself for her questions.

"You seemed to know Mrs. Lucas. Or at least be familiar with her," Jane began, and I could hear the question in her tone.

"I have never met Mrs. Lucas before today, but I am acquainted with her daughter, Charlotte. As well as her husband, Mr. Collins"

"Really? How extraordinary! How and when did you meet them?"

"In America," I looked again at Mrs. Bennet to make sure she was truly asleep. Jane seemed to sense my hesitation and leaned closer. "In America," I continued, "I was married. Mr. Collins is our local parish, and he married us. That is how I know them."

"Married!" Jane gasped, "To whom? How? When? That's wonderful! But you said you were married, did anything-"

"I am still married," I hastened to assure her, "My husband payed for my ticket to America so that I could meet you, after we found out who my real family was."

I was trying to avoid mentioning Darcy by name, but then inspiration struck, "His name is William, and at first it was a marriage of convenience, but not anymore. But you mustn't tell anyone!"

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," Jane said with a kind smile, and I could tell that her words were sincere. "But why can I not tell anyone? This is wonderful news, and I know that mother would be thrilled."

I had to think fast, and decided to go with the truth, of a sort. "Yes, but I know that Mrs. Bennet already resents me slightly for reasons I'm not quite sure of. And if we were to tell her I was married, I believe she would resent me even more for being married. I am under the impression that it is her goal in life to marry all of her daughters, if you will excuse me for being so bold. But she does not consider me her daughter quite yet, and I believe that telling her of my marriage would only cause unneeded jealously."

I could see Jane absorbing this, "Yes, I believe you are quite right. And no, it is not too bold of you. Mama has been trying to see to all of us getting married since we were born. That is no secret, but a fact. I believe that you are right, although, if I may be so bold, there is something you are not telling me."

I looked at her sharply, she was quick, "I may have omitted a few details, but what I told you was the full truth. I cannot tell you anymore because I promised my husband that I wouldn't. Please, I do not want everyone knowing all of my business. It's not that I don't trust you but. . . we have just met. Please try to understand."

Jane looked at me for a few moments, and then sat back, "I do understand, and I will respect your wishes and not pry."

"Thank you," I offered her a smile, which she returned.

We went back to observing the scenery, which was punctuated by Mrs. Bennet's snores. I did not find her snoring offensive, but rather as a good sign. It meant that she was truly sound asleep.

Jane sat back up suddenly and leaned toward me, "You have told me some of your secrets, and I would like to share some of mine with you. Like you, though, I will not divulge all the details, and all parties shall remain nameless," she paused to look me straight in the eye.

"Nothing you say shall leave this carriage," I promised.

She nodded and continued, "I was almost engaged last spring. I truly thought he was close to proposing, but then, he didn't. He and his family packed up and left. I heard nothing from him, there was no explanation before or after they left. I knew that he was returning to London, so I decided to follow him because I was truly naive and thought that there was something between us. I stayed in London for over a month, but never heard from him. I then learned that he wasn't even there! He had gone to America, presumably to deal with some business and get as far from me as he possibly could. I still do not know what happened. I feel that there was some misunderstanding. There had to be. And that is where I stand now."

My mind was racing. It had to be Mr. Bingley, it had to be. There was no other candidate, and it was too far-fetched to be a coincidence. Charles's story tied in perfectly with Jane's.

"Was there possibly any of his family who could have disapproved of the match for some reason?" I asked. "That could explain why he would have left so suddenly with no word. He could have been under someone else's influence."

"He was here with his sister, but she was a wonderful woman! I do not believe she would be capable of such deceit," Jane said emphatically, and then I was sure. It was Charles.

Now came the debate of whether I should tell her or not. But I did not have all of the complete facts, for Charles and Jane both had been very vague in their details. And I did not have enough background information to know exactly how I could advise either of them. And now this! Of course! Charles's rather rude departing words to me made perfect sense now.

I looked at Jane, "If he truly ever loved you, he will come back. If he didn't, then perhaps it is better that he is gone for he doesn't deserve you. He knows where you are. If he changes his mind, he will come to you. Until then, I would just wait and see, and try to meet someone else in the meantime."

"Thank you, Elizabeth," Jane said with a grateful smile. I could see the tears welling in her eyes.

"Please, my friends call me Lizzy," I corrected.

"All right then, Lizzy, I do hope that we can be friends."

"As do I."

The carriage then pulled up to the house and jerked to a halt. Mrs. Bennet woke with a start and sat up, quite flustered, before smoothing her dress and patting her bonnet. The driver tied up the horses and then alighted to help us down. As I hurried into the house, my mind was whirling with everything that I had learned that day.

* * *

_Hello, all! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is! Finals were killer, but hopefully I passed all of them. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And now that it's break, I'll see what I can do about getting another chapter up sooner. Thank you once again for all of your reviews!_


	16. Chapter 16

That evening, dinner was once again a mostly silent affair. Jane, though, was able to keep some light, intermittent conversation going. I had to admire how gracefully and naturally she did it, too, for the mood was akin to there being a death in the family. Once everyone was finishing up, Betsie came in with a note.

"A letter for Mrs. Bennet, ma'am," she said quietly, holding it out.

"Why! It's from that nice Mr. Wickham!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed. I froze. Nice Mr. Wickham?

"The regiments are coming, and Wickham will be among them. Isn't that wonderful!" Mrs. Bennet then turned to me, "Mr. Wickham is a wonderful man and a special friend of Lydia's."

Special friend of Lydia's? My thoughts were racing. Surely this could not be good. I looked around the table to gauge everyone else's reactions. Lydia was of course ecstatic and bouncing up, begging her mother to let her read the letter. Kitty seemed excited as well, but slightly more subdued. Jane looked happy for the girls, and Mary was indifferent. My eyes finally fell on Mr. Bennet who was looking very disapprovingly between Lydia and Mrs. Bennet. He finally sighed and picked his newspaper up again and resumed reading.

"Mr. Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet's shrill voice punctured the silence once again, "We must have Wickham over for dinner when he gets here. Oh, and the ball will be held during that time as well! He must be sure to come."

"Of course my dear," Mr .Bennet sighed.

I was suddenly annoyed. Annoyed at Mrs. Bennet for being so silly and overbearing and obviously training her daughters to do the same. And I was annoyed at Mr. Bennet for not doing anything to restrain them! If Wickham was everything Darcy said he was, then he couldn't be trusted at all. Mr. Bennet obviously wasn't fond of the idea of Mr. Wickham coming to dinner or the ball, so he must have some inkling. Why didn't he say anything? Had Wickham so brainwashed everyone with charm? If he was capable of taking advantage of a young girl and then leaving her, who was to say he wouldn't do it again? Lydia seemed quite eager at seeing him again and would be easy prey. I shuddered slightly, but decided to see what exactly everyone thought of Wickham before maybe saying something.

The next few days were tense, but things were slowly smoothing out. Mrs. Bennet was becoming more civil, and I had finally gotten Mary to play for me on her piano. She was quite good. I only wished that she had some lighter tunes to play rather than her hymns, but no mind. Having her play for me had been the right thing to do it seemed, for after that she loosened up around me considerably. I even saw a smile one day.

Jane and I didn't bring up the subject of our personal lives again, but rather stuck to lighter topics. It was easy to converse with her, for she was well read and sensible, and in many ways reminded me of Vivian and Charlotte. Sometimes being around her made me miss them, which of course would lead me to thoughts of Darcy and Georgie.

Finally, the regiments arrived in town and Mrs. Bennet swooped Lydia and Kitty off to "buy ribbons for the ball". Everyone knew that they were really on a hunt for Mr. Wickham. Jane and I were in the drawing room when we heard a carriage pull up and the unmistakable squealing of Lydia and Kitty, and Mrs. Bennet's shrill giggling. Along with them we heard a booming, masculine laugh. Mr. Wickham had arrived.

I sat quietly in the drawing room, in a chair in the corner. Wickham sat in a chair across from Mrs. Bennet, Lydia, and Kitty, who were all on the couch. Mr. Bennet had beat a hasty retreat to his study, and I envied him. We could hear Mary in the dining room, playing scales on her piano. And Jane was in the kitchen helping the cook with preparing the weeks menu.

Kitty was prattling about the ball, and Mrs. Bennet was giggling over something. I noticed then that Lydia was completely silent and shot a quick look in her direction. What I saw did not do anything to lighten my spirits however. Lydia was looking at Wickham, and her expression was so sickeningly in love it was almost disturbing, especially considering the object of her affections. She and Wickham were looking into each others eyes and smiling. Kitty and Mrs. Bennet continued to talk, and neither of them seemed to take any notice of Lydia and Wickham, as they were both quite overly excited about the upcoming ball.

Finally, I could handle it no longer so I stood and made my way to the door. As I passed them, Wickham looked up at me, and I accidentally met his gaze. He looked at me curiously and then smiled. There was something in his smile that I didn't like. I looked at Lydia, but she was looking back and forth between the two of us, a frown taking over her previous smile. I hastily left the room before I gave Lydia yet another reason to dislike me.

Once out of the drawing room, I leaned against the wall and breathed out a sigh. I decided that the best way to seek answers would be to ask Jane. As I made my way slowly to the kitchen, I mulled over everything that was going on. The situation with Jane and Bingley was being to weigh on my mind, and I was still unsure whether telling Jane what I knew of Bingley would only cause her more grief or not. And then there was Wickham. Even though Lydia obviously did not like me, and my feelings for her were not exactly warm either, I could not just let her go along with Wickham. That course would surely spell disaster. But I had promised Darcy not to reveal my connection to him, so if I claimed to know so much about Wickham then I would have to reveal my source. And these people obviously didn't think very high of Darcy, so saying something may not even work.

Confused and getting more worried by the minute about what I should or shouldn't say, I banished it all from my mind and focused solely on figuring out Lydia's position with Wickham. As I settled myself to this course of action, I realized that I was meddling in the affairs of these people just as much as any local gossip!

I finally reached the kitchen and found Jane and the cook bent over the table, going over recipes and busily writing out the menu and a shopping list.

Jane looked up as I came in, "Lizzy! How wonderful to see you. Do you prefer duck or lamb?"

"Lamb," I answered immediately. I honestly prefered neither that much, but between the two lamb was definitely better. I found duck absolutely revolting.

Jane nodded decisively and then flipped to a certain recipe and continued discussing the matter with the cook and writing. Curious, I walked over beside them to see what exactly they were doing. I had helped plan menus before and was curious to see what was on the Bennets' and how they put it together. Each meal was straightforward and easy to plan and prepare. I took a note of it for my own meal planning when I returned to America.

These thoughts were so relaxing and calming that I almost forgot what I wanted to ask Jane. I waited until she was finished talking with the cook. During that time, I inspected the kitchen and signed inwardly in envy at all of the fine kitchen instruments they had. Full sets of mixing bowls, a small water pump next to a large sink, a beautiful cast-iron stove, and many cupboards and shelves to store all of the food and dishes.

Finally, Jane straightened up and said thank you to the cook, and came over to me. "You wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied, "If it would not be prying too much, what exactly is the nature of Mr. Wickham's relationship with Lydia?"

"I do not believe it to be prying, but may I ask why you would like to know?" Jane cast me a curious look.

"Only that I have heard of Mr. Wickham before. And what I heard of him was not very good. I know I may be hasty in forming an opinion, but I am just curious and trying to piece together what I have heard with what is the truth."

"Mr. Wickham comes by quite often whenever he is in town, and I believe that he and Lydia could possibly come to an understanding soon. But at the moment, I am not quite sure of his intentions toward Lydia. I know that mama is hopeful though. But you did not quite answer my previous question, what exactly have you heard of Mr. Wickham?"

"Have you heard of Mr. Darcy?"

"Of course, he was a guest of the Bingley's at Netherfield about a year ago. Why?"

"I have on good authority that Wickham wronged Darcy a couple years ago."

"What nature would the wrong have been? Because there is a long-standing rumour in town that it was Mr. Darcy who wronged Wickham."

Jane seemed quite intrigued, yet her kindness continued to shine through when she said, "There must be some misunderstanding. I was acquainted with both gentlemen, and I do not see how either of them could have done such things to each other as the rumours say."

"What are the rumours?" I ventured to ask, but we were then interrupted by Mrs. Bennet, who announced that Wickham was to stay for supper and for the kitchen maid to set an extra place. She then called Jane away, and I was not able to receive my answer.

I wandered the house for a while, drifting from one room to another. I was searching for solitude to read one of my books, yet every room I entered, someone always followed me in and started talking and giggling. Kitty seemed tired of listening to Mrs. Bennet prattle to Mr. Wickham, and so she took to following me about the house. Mary, too, seemed to be seeking some company that didn't involve Mr. Wickham. I felt slightly sorry for the two girls, but I just wanted to read my book! I was tired of thinking and tired of forcing a smile and small-talk.

Finally, I managed to slip through the kitchen and out the back door. Once I was past the fence, I did something very unladylike: I broke into a run. It felt so wonderful! I hiked up my skirts, gripped my book, and just ran. Over the hill, through a small field, and all the way to a massive oak tree that sat on the edge of a small patch of woods. I looked around, it was a beautiful spot. It was quiet, peaceful, and nicely shaded, yet with plenty of light for reading.

I checked the tree for any kind of poison oak or ivy. Seeing that there was none, I spread my apron on the ground, settled down with my back against the tree, and began to read.

I wasn't sure how long I was out there, but I had gotten quite far into the book, when I became aware of someone approaching. I looked up and realized that a man was coming toward me from across the field. It was Mr. Wickham. I hadn't realized how tense I had become until he finally reached me and I forced myself to loosen up. What was he doing here? I couldn't help myself as I glanced around to see if anyone else was near us.

"Hello, I don't believe we were properly introduced before. I am George Wickham, and you must be Miss Elizabeth Bennet," Wickham made this pretty speech with a charming smile on his face.

"I am," I replied, and for some reason I didn't like his smile. He was almost too charming.

"What are you doing out here? I would think that as a Bennet, you would prefer the company of your sisters. Or are you more like Mary, preferring solitude to read? Please do assure me that those are not sermons you have in your hands," Wickham said all of this as he came closer and leaned against the tree.

I couldn't help but smile at his comment, but at the same time, he was making me uneasy. Under normal circumstances, this would be considered very inappropriate for a lady to be alone with a man.

"Mr. Wickham," I replied, "I am trying to read in peace. My whole reason for coming out here was so that I could read on my own," I was doing my level best to get rid of him politely.

As I looked at him, it suddenly hit me: this man was Georgie's father. I couldn't help but scrutinize his face, trying to see any similarities between him and his daughter. I suddenly and foolishly hoped that he didn't know what I was thinking and dropped my eyes. He wasn't taking my hint to leave though, instead began pacing in front of me.

"Where exactly in America are you from?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I moved around quite often. I was usually farther west, but eventually made my way east."

"How interesting," Wickham flashed me another disarming smile.

I decided that now was as good a time as ever to try to extract information. "How long have you known the Bennets, Mr. Wickham?"

"Oh, quite a while now. It is a long story and I won't bore you with it."

"But I would love to hear it, seeing as you are set on not leaving we might as well talk," I said, hoping he would understand the jab.

"Well then, where should I begin?" He paused for a moment, thinking, and then continued, "Early would be as good a place as any I suppose. When I was a boy, my father worked for a man named Mr. Darcy. His son and I grew up together. Once we got older though, his attitude toward me changed. I had my head set on joining the church, and the elder Mr. Darcy bequeathed me the rectory before his death. His son though, out of spite, gave the living to another man."

I ducked my head to hide my frustration and anger. How dare Wickham tell me these lies! Not to mention that it had absolutely no relevance to how he knew the Bennets at all. He didn't have to mention Darcy supposedly cheating him at all. I was almost ready to give my firm opinion of what I thought of Mr. Wickham, when he continued.

"That being said, it was because of what Darcy did to me that I had to join the army so I wouldn't starve to death. I did go back to visit Darcy once though, or rather, visit his sister Georgiana. For you see, the two of us once had an understanding. The truth is that I loved her dearly. It was through her that I became acquainted with Lydia and the Bennets. Darcy did not approve of my seeing Georgiana of course, and the heartbreak from that caused her to come down with a terrible fever. She died soon afterward, and I have never been able to forgive Darcy for the misery he caused her by not letting us be together." He cast me a sad smile.

I had to forcibly swallow my anger at the pack of lies he was spouting.

Wickham continued, "My regiment arrived in town a little after the Bingley's, and it was at a ball that I was reacquainted with Lydia and the Bennets."

Deciding that I needed the information to know what kinds of lies I was dealing with, I forced myself to ask: "And what of Darcy? What happened to him afterward?"

"Well, after Georgiana's unfortunate death, he moved away to America. I do not know what happened to him afterward."

"How terrible," I ground out. I found that I no longer cared if he saw my anger or not, but realized that I did need to at least make a pretence at being civil. "Now Mr. Wickham, I am very sorry but you did interrupt me in the middle of my book.."

"Oh, of course. Please do forgive me. It was very nice talking with you, Miss Elizabeth," Wickham smiled once again and then he bowed low, turned, and began walking back across the field.

Once he was out of sight, I had to keep myself from screaming. I just wanted to go back home! I couldn't take this any longer. It was too much. I tried to banish all these thoughts from my mind and return to my book, but it was no use. I finally gave up and walked slowly back to the house.

Once there, Betsie greeted me at the back door, "A letter came for you, miss. From America."

A letter! I grabbed it from her hands and immediately knew that it was from Darcy. I breathed a quick thank you and then ran to the room I shared with Jane and shut the door. I quickly tore open the envelope and began reading:

_My Dearest Lizzy,_

_I am very glad that you reached England and the Bennet's safely. I hope that their treatment and attitudes toward you have been civil, and I do wish for you to write and tell me everything. If they do become too much to handle, you are of course to come home immediately, if you wish it. But I urge you to stay for as long as you can. They are of course your family and you need to get to know them better. Everyone's families have their rotten apples, but you need to stick with them nonetheless._

_You will be glad to know that everyone here is doing well, as am I. Georgie has started to try walking more often, and she is able to stand without hanging on to the furniture. She has also started talking more often, and even said your name a few times. I do believe she misses you, for trying to get her to go to sleep is not easy without you here._

_Charlotte has been helping me with Georgie more often now. I didn't realize, until you came here,_  
_how much Georgie needs a woman to take care of her, for I am not able to do the job correctly anymore._

_I love and miss you, my darling and am torn now between urging you to stay there for awhile longer and begging you to come home immediately. I think of you every day and hope that you think of us as well._

_With love,_  
_William Darcy_

I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes as I read and reread the letter. I finally buried my face in a pillow and let the sobs come. Oh, how I missed them! But knowing that they were there and would welcome me home at any time made my stay at the Bennet's just that much more tolerable.

_Hello once again! I have got to stop apologizing in every authors note! My beta says that it's becoming a bad habit. I know that I promised you another chapter sooner than this, but I do have a good excuse. I was going to write, when disaster struck in the form of pinkeye. I went on a trip with my family for almost a week, and was stuck in the hotel room the entire time. It sucked. Thankfully it's gone now though, and I am home and I can write._


	17. Chapter 17

Darcy's letter did much to brighten my spirits. I woke the next morning feeling quite refreshed and with the attitude that I would not let Lydia or Mrs. Bennet annoy me today, for Darcy missed and loved me! And I could leave here at any moment that it became too much to bear, and that made me determined to not run away until my stay was complete. I looked out the window, at the beautiful view of the yard from my garden,and beyond the rolling hills and trees. I heard the rooster crow and smiled.

I quickly dressed and then slipped out of the bedroom. Immediately, my good mood was put to the test. I could hear shrill giggling and loud talking coming from the dining room. My footsteps slowed after one exceptionally shrill laugh that was unmistakably Mrs. Bennet. They all seemed to be in exceptionally good spirits as well, and for some reason that made me more wary than accepting their scowls.

I slowly walked down the stairs, cringing once again at every creak. I kept running Darcy's letter though my mind, for I had read it enough times the night before to have it memorized. I finally arrived in the dining room and steeled myself for whatever greeting I would receive. I turned the corner.

"Lizzy! There you are! We were sure you were going to sleep forever!" Mrs. Bennet's voice made my head hurt, especially at such close proximity, "Of course you may be used to sleeping late, but today that must not be so-," she was then cut off quite suddenly by Lydia's squeal of, "There is a ball tonight and we are all going! And the regiments will be there! And oh Kitty! I must wear your wide white ribbon! And of course I'll need to go shopping for some more ribbon for my hair! And a new feather! Oh Mama, mama we must go shopping today!"

Mrs. Bennet and Kitty both responded at the same time: "But Lydia! I was going to wear my wide ribbon! Mama, mama tell her! Tell her that it's my ribbon and she shan't wear it!"

"Of course we will go shopping today, Lydia dear, and Kitty! Will you hush, child! You will share your things with your sister and let Lydia wear your ribbon. She would look much prettier in it anyway."

Lydia squealed, Kitty sulked, and Mrs. Bennet returned to her breakfast. All was quiet for a moment, then Mary piped up.

"I do not want to go to the ball. I hate balls — they are irrational and dull. I would much rather stay at home and improve my mind by reading, rather than tiring my feet by dancing and pointless conversation."

Lydia and Kitty both slumped and groaned at their sister's speech and, as one, turned to Mary and opened their mouths. But then Mr. Bennet loudly turned the page of his newspaper and cleared his throat. Both girls took the hint and left Mary alone.

After that, breakfast proceeded silently. As soon as Betsie began clearing the dishes, however, Lydia and Kitty bounced up from their seats and ran, squealing, to get their wraps to go into town. Mrs. Bennet rose as well and hurried after them, yelling for them to wait for her. Mary promptly retired to her piano stool. Jane excused herself to go write a letter, and went into the drawing room. And finally Mr. Bennet folded his paper, went to his study, and shut the door.

I sat back in relief and watched as Betsie cleared the dishes from the table. On her third trip, my mind was made up. I stood, stacked up some plates and silverware, and carried them to the kitchen. I then rolled up my sleeves, poured the hot water from the kettle into the sink, added soap, and began to wash the dishes. I didn't ask permission or if I could help, but I was so tired of sitting and doing nothing.

Ignoring the shocked look of the cook, I took another stack of dishes from a smiling Betsie. After the breakfast dishes were finished, I threw out the water, dried my hands, and rolled down my sleeves. I never knew that doing dishes could be so relaxing! It felt good to fall back into an old routine. By the time I was finished, the rest of the kitchen staff had quit gawking and went back to their chores. On my way out of the kitchen, I shared a hesitant smile with the cook.

Deciding that the next thing on my agenda would be laundry, I began to briskly walk to my room. I gathered a few dresses and aprons that were in desperate need of washing and made my way back down the stairs.

"Betsie!" I called out, seeing her about to go into the kitchen again, "Do you have a basket for laundry?"

"We do. They are by the back door, over here," she led me through the kitchen and to a small closet near the back door. "You'll find all of the cleaning supplies back here. Buckets, baskets, brooms, and scrub brushes."

"Thank you," I replied, as I grabbed a basket and dumped my clothes into it. I looked around the kitchen to see that there was a large kettle by the stove, neither of which were being used.

"Excuse me miss," Betsie broke in, "Are you planning on doing some laundry?"

"I am, so long as I don't get in anyone's way," I said and suddenly realized how stupid and unthinking of me. I was not in a house all by myself anymore. I couldn't just do whatever I wanted whenever I wanted.

"Oh no miss, you'll be in nobody's way, but wouldn't you rather one of us do your laundry?"

"No no, I do not want to inconvenience anyone," I said, as I leaned back into the closet to pluck the washboard off of a hook on the wall. "Now should I boil the water on the stove or do you have a place outside?"

"We boil the water on the stove. Are you sure you wouldn't rather one of us do it?"

I placed my basket and washboard on the floor, grabbed two buckets, and headed outside for the main water pump. "Betsie, really, I would rather do my own laundry."

"The same way you decided to wash the dishes?"

I stopped and looked back at her.

"Yes, exactly the same way," I said with a smile.

Betsie walked over to me. "If you'll excuse me a moment miss," she took one of the buckets from me and took my hand. She flipped my hand over, palm up, and ran her thumb across my old calluses. "That's what I thought," she said, and handed me my bucket again.

"What do you mean?" I asked, but I already knew.

"You may be Miss Elizabeth Bennet, but you have also done some hard labor in your life. Possibly most of your life."

"You would be correct on that," I responded, "I just . . . I can't sit down and let people wait on me all the time. I let it go on the boat, but I have had quite enough of it," I said almost angrily.

"Don't worry miss. I've never had anybody wait on me a day in my life, but I must say that it would feel strange indeed. The water pump is over there," she nodded in the direction she meant, "and we usually do our laundry by the clothes line over there," she nodded once again.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. I then quickly fell back into the routine of pumping water, heating it, and then scrubbing the clothing on the board and pinning them up. Laundry had been my absolute least favorite job, but like the dishes, it was positively relaxing.

Once I was done, I wiped the steam from my forehead and dumped the water into the garden.

"Elizabeth!" The shrill call came from Mrs. Bennet, as she huffed and puffed around the corner of the house. "There you are! What on earth are you doing girl? Oh nevermind that now," she snatched the pot from my hands and began dragging me toward the house. "We must get ready for the ball tonight! Kitty has just reminded me that if you are to go, then you must be properly dressed. And I shall have no daughter of mine go to a ball not properly dressed, so let's get you into the house. Do you have a white dress? Or a feather for your hair. I must say, your hair is so plain and brown, unlike my Jane's. My Jane is the most beautiful girl in all of Hertfordshire, but that does not mean you should look like a ragamuffin."

Mrs. Bennet's mood swings were beginning to leave me more dazed and confused than ever. I had no idea what to think.

"I do have a white dress, Mrs. Bennet," I replied, but she wasn't listening.

As soon as we were in the house, she let go of my arm. A wailing Kitty came running down the stairs, "Mama, mama tell her!"

"Oh Kitty, Mama already said I could have your ribbon. For I am prettier than you are, and therefore I deserve to look my best," Lydia replied as she flounced down the stairs.

"Oh Kitty, stop making such a ruckus," Mrs. Bennet said dismissively with a wave of her hand.

"But Mama, I am two years older than Lydia and it is my ribbon!"

I did my best to blend into the walls, but it was no use. Mrs. Bennet spotted me again and remembered her quest.

"Elizabeth! Come with me. Oh we must do something with that hair! Betsie!" Mrs. Bennet's voice rang through the entire house.

Thankfully, at that moment Jane came in from the drawing room. "Mama, I will take care of Elizabeth and help her get ready for the ball."

"Thank you, Jane my dear. I always knew you were an angel."

And with that, Jane and I went quickly up the stairs and into our room. We could still hear Mrs. Bennet and her two youngest trying to settle their difficulties.

"May I see the dress you were planning on wearing?" Jane asked, as she began rummaging around in the closet.

I went to my drawer on the dresser and pulled out the white dress that Darcy had bought for me the day before I left. It was the one I had worn to the ball in New York. Just looking at it made my throat constrict. I fought off the homesickness and turned back to Jane.

"Oh it's lovely," Jane breathed. She took it from me, and held it up. "Hm, it seems to have survived the journey quite well. It will need to be ironed of course, and maybe if we were to tie a ribbon there . . . ."

She dove back into the closet with my dress, still muttering to herself. "Ah! Here we are. This will do nicely."

She turned back with a white lace ribbon in her hand,and held it against the gown. They were the exact same shade of white, and the lace complimented the dress quite well. Jane lay the dress out on the bed and then went to the vanity and began to dig around in one of the drawers. She eventually pulled out a string of what appeared to be tiny pearls.

"We can weave these through your hair, and you will look perfect!"

I smiled. "What are you planning to wear?" I asked, walking over to the closet.

Jane came to stand beside me and pulled a beautiful gown out of the closet. It was a lovely shade of white with a very flattering cut. She also grabbed a silvery-gray ribbon which went well with the dress.

The clock in the hall downstairs struck, and I counted the tones. "It is only half past twelve! The ball is not until later tonight," I said.

"Yes, but Mama insists that we start getting ready early. She does not want us to be late by any means."

"That sounds reasonable," I replied. It would probably take quite some time for all the girls to be satisfied with their appearances, "But half past twelve?"

Jane smiled, "Perhaps it is a little too much, I'll agree. But sometimes it is better to just do what Mama wants rather than try to convince her otherwise."

I nodded. I could already see that clearly.

Jane lay both dresses out side by side across the bed and smoothed them out as best she could. "They will both need to be pressed of course," she said.

She paused and then continued in a low voice, "I saw you washing your laundry,"

I froze, unsure of how to respond. Jane turned around and looked at me, "I guessed that your life in America was not that of a fine lady. But I had not realized that you missed your home that much,as to do your own laundry. I'm sorry if your stay here has been difficult."

I stared at her. She was uncannily perceptive. It was almost unnerving.

"Thank you," I replied, "My stay has not been easy, but it is getting easier. I received a letter from my husband yesterday, and that has helped to bolster my spirits."

Jane's face lit up, "Oh! That is wonderful. I'm so glad he wrote to you."

I laughed, "Yes, as was I. But do not worry about me! For I am quite well, and you are making my stay here much easier."

"I'm glad," Jane said with another smile.

It was then time for the noon-day meal. After quickly eating, the real preparing began.

The rest of the afternoon was a flurry of, "Lydia! Give me back my ribbon!"

"No Kitty! For the last time, no! It is my ribbon now. Consider it your gift to me."

"But your birthday is not for another four months!"

And, "Betsie!"

"Oof!"

"Breathe in!"

"I can't anymore, you're hurting me!"

"Betsie!" as Kitty tried to stuff Lydia more tightly into her corset.

Poor Betsie was running around the entire house, fetching ribbons and shoes, ironing dresses, and fixing hair. All the while, she was trying to continue with her regular household chores. Jane and I ironed our own dresses because of the flurry and then Jane fixed up both her hair and mine.

At some point during all the confusion, Betise managed to pull me aside.

"Miss, I don't wish to appear too bold but I feel I should say something."

"Go on," I replied, curious.

"It's not that we don't appreciate you trying to help, we do actually! It's just that dishes and laundry are our jobs, being the servants. And we truly do like that you try to help us, but perhaps you could give us a little more warning before you do?" Betsie said all of this hesitantly, yet firmly.

I felt immediate regret, how stupid of me. I should have known better. But then again, no one had ever tried to help out while I was a servant, so I didn't know what it felt like to have someone push unwanted help on me. Nonetheless, I should have thought of that before.

"I'm sorry Betsie," I said, unsure of what else to say.

"It's alright miss. Please don't misunderstand though! We truly do appreciate your help, and it is welcomed at any time, but perhaps you could ask first? Cook has also promised to not turn you away, like she did the last time you asked if you could help."

"Thank you," I replied with a grateful smile.

Another shriek from Lydia rang through the upstairs rooms, and Betsie hurried away to help poor Kitty get Lydia into her dress.

Finally, at long last, the four of us younger girls stood in the entrance hall of the house. One of the servants, I didn't know his name yet, was bringing around the carriage. Jane was still helping Mrs. Bennet upstairs, who was fussing over her hair and whether or not a feather looked right. Mr. Bennet, being the wise man that he was, was ready to leave but still in his study, reading.

Kitty had apparently gotten over Lydia stealing her ribbon, and the two girls were giggling about seeing the militia and Mr. Wickham. I cringed every time Wickham's name was mentioned. Poor Mary looked positively miserable, as she leaned against the wall.

"Do you mind balls terribly much?" I asked her.

"I detest balls. I would much rather practice my piano or read, or even sew!" Mary replied.

I laughed, "I think I'm beginning to know how you feel," I replied, "But it will be alright! Can't you play the piano there and entertain us?"

Mary's pout grew worse, "No, I cannot, for the last time I played, Mama made me promise to never play again! She called it an awful racket."

"Well what did you play?" I asked, and when I received my reply I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

"Mary, I love your playing. But playing an old sad song like that, especially one that is usually reserved for funerals, at a ball! I'm sure everyone would love your playing if you played something more. . . joyous."

Mary sighed heavily, and I had to bite my tongue again. The poor girl. Mrs. Bennet and Jane came down the stairs then. Mrs. Bennet seemed very panicked, yelling that we were late and going to miss the ball if we didn't hurry. I saw that she had decided to wear the feather, which was a horrible gaudy thing. Jane followed her quietly,and came to stand near me. She smiled at me wearily. I felt sorry for her just then — I couldn't imagine growing up with Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Bennet came out of his study, and Mrs. Bennet hustled us out the door and into the carriage. It was dusk, and the summertime air was warm. And although I would never admit it, I found myself slightly excited about the ball.


	18. Chapter 18

It was just growing dark when the carriage pulled up to the Meryton Assembly ball. By the time we arrived, we were all aware that Lydia was not speaking to Kitty, Kitty was angry at Lydia, and Mrs. Bennet was sure that her dress was wrinkling beyond repair. Mr. Bennet had given up trying to resolve these issues after his first three attempts and was beginning to look just as displeased as Mary was.

It was amazing we all fit into that carriage, and stayed in it the entire trip! Everyone was quite eager to pile out as soon as the carriage stopped. In the process, Kitty and Lydia managed to stop on each other's dresses at the same time and during their row they almost knocked Jane down.

As soon as I was free from the confines of the carriage, I took several steps away from everyone else and let them disembark on their own. Finally, we were all standing in front of the hall, and Mr. Bennet led the way toward the doors. The footman opened the doors for us and after a few more quick adjustments and straightenings, we all filed in.

The ball was being held in a single, large room. The scene that greeted me was not unlike the ball I had been to with Darcy except that the room was slightly smaller. Yet there seemed to be the same number of people crammed into it.

I looked around the room. There were support columns throughout, and the walls were covered in a dark wood finish. The room was well lit with candelabras and lanterns all over. I noticed that the lighting casted some shadows in a few back corners. I made note of them in case I would ever need to hide sometime during the evening.

We were greeted by Lady Lucas and a middle-aged, rotund man whom I took to be Sir Lucas. They greeted Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and I was introduced. After that, Mary went to sit in one of the many chairs that were along the walls, and the rest of the girls quickly found dancing partners. The center of the room was the dance floor and it was crowded with many couples. The mood of the entire room was cheerful; I did not see one face that wasn't smiling or laughing. It was loud, too with everyone talking and laughing and the music.

I went to sit beside Mary and watched the other three girls dancing. Mrs. Bennet found what must have been her group of friends, and Mr. Bennet took one of the shadowed corners of the room. From where I sat I could see all of them clearly, and I couldn't help but notice that Mrs. Bennet and her group of ladies would whisper, look at Jane, and then whisper some more. Her almost-engagement to Mr. Bingley must have been very highly expected and now, many months later, it was still a topic of conversation and pity. How ridiculous that these people had nothing else to talk about, for it was not just Mrs. Bennet. The rest of the ladies seemed quite intrigued as well.

I sighed and turned away from them. It was then that one of the dancing couples caught my attention. I stood and maneuvered around several people to get a closer look. Was it? It was! Vivian and Albert were here! And they were together. As I tried to puzzle out what this meant, the music stopped, the ladies curtsied, the men bowed, and the dance floor was quickly replenished with new couples.

I hurried in the direction I had seen Albert lead Vivian off in, and finally found them by the refreshments table.

"Vivian!" I cried.

She turned around, and her face lit up, "Lizzy!"

She rushed over and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. "How are you? I was hoping to see you here!" she said.

"I'm doing well," I replied. At that very moment, we could hear Mrs. Bennet's shrieking laugh, and we both jumped slightly and turned to see her almost doubled over in laughter.

Vivian turned back to me with a look on her face that said she didn't believe me for a moment.

"No, truly," I hastened to assure her, "I am doing well. Some of them may be silly but Jane, and even Mary, are making my stay tolerable."

Vivian's face smoothed out, "Alright then, but if they ever come to be too much, you are always welcome at my home." She smiled then, "Oh it's so wonderful to see you again!" And she hugged me again.

All this while, Albert had been standing slightly off to the side, watching the dancing. He turned back to us then, and I greeted him.

"Hello Albert."

"Miss Elizabeth," he replied, with a teasing smile. We exchanged a curtsy and bow.

I shot Vivian a look that said she had a lot of explaining to do. She blushed, and I couldn't help but giggle.

Albert seemed to take the hint, "I think I'll leave you two to catch up," he said with another smile. He then walked over to a group of militia and joined their conversation.

"Tell me everything," I told Vivian.

"Oh, Lizzy," Vivian breathed, her eyes shining. "It's just wonderful." She took a breath and then told me everything that had happened.

"Albert comes from a middle-class family in England, and his father was the captain of the ship we were on!"

I gasped and then laughed. How extraordinary! "Did he tell you this while we were on the ship?" I asked.

"No, he did not. He said he didn't tell me because he wasn't sure of my feelings for him, because at the time I thought he was merely a crewmember. But by the time we'd docked, he'd decided that he wanted to court me, and so he introduced me to his father." Vivian's blush was was even deeper than I had remembered it being.

"So how is the courtship coming?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"It is going well; I believe it is a good match," Vivian said as she straightened up and composed herself. We looked at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles. I felt as though I was acting like Lydia and Kitty, but it felt good.

"Oh Vivian, you cannot possibly believe that this would be a marriage of convenience, do you? Because that's not what I'm seeing," I said as I looked at Albert, whose eyes were filled with adoration as he looked at Vivian.

Vivian's blush returned, "He's just wonderful Lizzy. He's so kind and considerate."

"Why was he working as a crewmember if his father was the captain?" I asked.

"Because he wanted to travel and see the world and so to do that, he works his way from place to place on ships. It was merely coincidence that he and his father were on the same ship that time. Albert was coming back to England for good because his desire to travel and see the world has been satisfied. And his father has already left to captain the ship back to America."

"So what is Albert going to do now? And more importantly, what are the two of you going to go?"

"He found a job in London as a clerk. It isn't much yet, but he is hoping to work his way up to something better. After you left with Mr. Bennet, I stayed with Albert and his family for a few nights at their home. His mother is truly a wonderful lady. After that, my father came to fetch me. Thankfully, I do not live far from Albert, but this is our first public outing together. We are chaperoned, of course."

"Vivian, that's lovely! Do you think he will propose soon?" I asked, feeling slightly giddy for my friend's happiness.

"Lizzy!" Vivian chastised me. I laughed, but did not press the subject.

We were silent for a few moments then, as we watched the dancing.

"What of your time with the Bennets?" Vivian asked suddenly.

I looked over to where Kitty and Lydia were dancing with two of the militia; they were both giggling hysterically. Vivian followed my gaze and gave a delicate, ladylike snort.

"It is certainly interesting," I said. Vivian looked at me expectantly so I continued.

"Mr. Bennet, Jane, and Mary are welcoming. Lydia and Mrs. Bennet are almost hostile, and Kitty seems caught in the middle. Mrs. Bennet and Lydia seemed to take an instant dislike to me, and I still do not know why! They seem to think that I was some high-society lady, but there was nothing I did that could have given them that impression. I overheard Mrs. Bennet complaining that I dressed so fine. But Vivian, I've only been wearing the old dresses you gave to me."

"Oh, my poor dear. I'm so sorry. But I am glad that Jane and Mary are being kind at least. And don't mind Mrs. Bennet. She is shrill but she doesn't know what she is saying. She is just a silly lady who does not care what she says, and so you shouldn't care what she says."

"I know, and I am truly trying. I got a letter from my husband yesterday. He was so kind and sweet in his letter. I cannot wait to return home."

Vivian and I exchanged sad smiles. "It will all turn out right in the end," she assured me.

Albert seemed to sense that we were finished catching up, for he made his way back toward us.

"Sorry to steal her from you Lizzy, but Vivian dear, would you care to dance?" He bowed to Vivian quite gallantly.

Vivian laughed and took his offered hand, "Excuse us, Lizzy?" she asked me.

"Of course," I smiled at them. They got along so well; they would surely do well together.

I watched as they lined up with the other dancers.

"Excuse me miss, may I have this dance?" I jumped, and looked to my right.

To my surprise, it was one of the militia with whom Albert had been talking to. I froze. I was still not quite comfortable with dancing. But then the music began playing and I recognized the tune and dance.

"Yes," I replied, and took his hand as he led me out to the dancefloor.

Was this proper? I thought frantically. I was a married woman. It is fine. I forced myself to relax. The dance began then, and I had to focus on the steps. My dance partner smiled at me, and I politely smiled back. I managed to stay in step the entire dance, but was relieved when it finally ended.

I thanked my partner, and then hurried to one of the chairs along the wall. Before I could reach one, however another officer asked me to dance the next dance. Unsure of how to decline, I said yes but began preparing how decline if I was asked again.

Thankfully, I knew this dance as well and it went smoothly. I managed to make it to a chair before I was asked once again. This time I said no as politely as I could, using the excuse that my feet were tired. After sitting out three of the dances, I saw Vivian pushing Albert in my direction. I sighed, but smiled when he came up to me.

"Miss Elizabeth, may I have the next dance?" he asked with a little bow.

I laughed, "Did Vivian put you up to this?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"She did indeed, so perhaps you could help me in not displeasing her?"

I gave him a genuine smile this time, and accepted his outstretched hand. We passed Vivian, who was smirking, on our way to the dance floor and I wrinkled my nose at her. She just laughed, but the sound was drowned out as the music began playing. They were replaying one of the earlier dances, so it was easier to follow along. I found that when I knew the dance, dancing could be quite enjoyable.

As the music came to an end, everyone turned and clapped once again for the musicians and I steered Albert back in Vivian's direction. By this time, Mrs. Bennet seemed to have noticed my acquaintances and decided to make her presence known. I saw her approaching and whispered to Vivian and Albert.

"Brace yourselves."

They both looked around in confusion, but froze simultaneously when they saw Mrs. Bennet, who was almost upon us.

"Why Miss Lancaster! How good to see you again!" Mrs. Bennet all but shrieked over the music that was playing again.

"Mrs. Bennet, this is indeed a pleasure," Vivian said with a gracious smile. I had to admire her poise in addressing my mother.

"And who is this?" Mrs. Bennet turned to face Albert fully and even though her back was to me, I could picture her giving him a full once over, and I could imagine her approval.

"Albert Eames, ma'am," Albert said with a bow to Mrs. Bennet.

"Well Mr. Eames, it is a pleasure," Mrs. Bennet gushed. I could see her arranging his would-be marriage to one of her daughters already. "I see you have met my Elizabeth," she turned back to me reluctantly, as though remembering I was there.

It then struck me what this must look like to her. In Mrs. Bennet's eyes I was probably stealing a potential husband for one of her daughters.

"I have four other daughters, three of them are already dancing," Mrs. Bennet continued, "And I don't know where Mary has gotten off to. Oh that girl needs to stop being so impossibly stubborn. How do you know my Elizabeth?" I could hear the prying tone in her voice.

"Lizzy and I met on the ship that brought us here," Vivian said, "And we became acquainted to Mr. Eames there was well."

"Oh Mr. Eames, you must meet my daughters! I do believe you may like some of them. My dear Jane is quite the beauty, and Lydia is as well. And I suppose Mary and Kitty are pleasing to the eye as well."

"Mrs. Bennet," I said firmly, deciding that this must stop before she got too much steam. "Mr. Eames escorted Miss Lancaster to the ball tonight. You wouldn't want to tear him from her."

Mrs. Bennet appeared as though she couldn't have cared less, but thankfully Albert realized that I was trying to save them, and stepped in to help me.

"Oh Vivian, I know that you love this dance. For I daresay it is one of your favorites. Mrs. Bennet, would you please excuse us? I cannot deny her this dance," Albert said all of this with such perfect politeness that Mrs. Bennet all but swooned and allowed him to lead Vivian away. She then began weaving her way through the crowd to Mr. Bennet, no doubt to inform him of which of his daughters would be engaged to Albert before the night was over.

I hurried after Vivian and Albert, and came up behind them in time to hear Vivian whisper to Albert.

"But Albert, I do not even like this dance that much."

"I know, Vivian," Albert said, with laughter in his voice, "But it was Lizzy's idea!"

"It was not!" I exclaimed indignantly, "I merely gave you the opening. You were the one who came up with that nonsense about the dance."

Albert laughed openly now, "Well either way, the scheme did its job, for Mrs. Bennet is out of our hair."

I cast him a pitying smile, "For now."

A worried look crossed Albert's face, but then the dance began and they quickly fell in with the other couples.

Just then, we heard laughter booming from the foyer along with a shrill giggle that sounded suspiciously like Lydia. I looked in the direction that the noise was coming from and saw Lydia and Kitty on the arms of two militia soldiers. Wickham had arrived.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I looked frantically around for Vivian, Albert, or Jane. I suddenly had the inexplicable need to hide and hide quickly. Ducking behind one of the support columns, I watched Wickham and Lydia from a distance. Wickham was decked out in his uniform like the rest of the militia. And even though he smiled and nodded at Lydia's chattering, it was quite obvious that he wasn't paying much attention to her. Lydia looked positively overjoyed that Wickham had finally arrived, and she sounded it too. I could hear her talking and laughter from across the room and over the music!

I then turned my attention to Kitty who seemed surprisingly subdued. I noticed that Kitty was watching Lydia and Wickham with some interest and with a peculiar expression on her face. The answer hit me. Could it be? It couldn't. . . but it was. Oh dear. It appeared that Kitty was jealous of Lydia, most likely over Wickham. Kitty's militia partner was trying desperately to get her attention, but she was doing her best to ignore him. How odd, the difference between the two couples. Then again, I was learning that nothing was quite normal when it came to the Bennet sisters.

I remained tucked securely behind the column until the dance ended and then quickly sought out Vivian and all but dragged her to some chairs in a back corner.

"Lizzy! What is wrong?" Vivian inquired, startled at my sudden appearance.

"Wickham is here! And Lydia is with him!" I whispered furiously, "This is not going to end well."

"Lizzy, Lizzy, calm down for a moment. Breathe," Vivian said, putting her hands on my shoulders and squeezing until I complied.

At that moment, we were interrupted by Jane, who was looking slightly frantic. "Lizzy! Wickham is here. With Lydia!" she said, as she sat beside us. Then, remembering her manners, she nodded her head to Vivian and murmured a greeting. Vivian returned the gesture, and I rolled my eyes that they would be thinking of proper etiquette when there was such a crisis at hand!

Once the formalities were dispensed, I brought them back around to the issue. "Wickham is not good for Lydia. Or any young lady in this town for that matter."

"Perhaps, Lizzy, you should tell us why exactly that is," Jane said quietly.

I looked between the two of them and then began, choosing my words carefully. "Wickham ruined a young woman who lived not far from here. She became with child." Both of them gasped at this but nodded for me to continue.

"The young woman died giving birth, and the child was taken by a relative to America. That is where I met the child, who is still only a baby, and her caregiver. And after a while, I was told about Wickham."

Both of them sat in horror, and then they both turned and searched the room for Lydia. I could see her dancing with Wickham. Kitty was there too, but with a different partner this time, and she seemed to be enjoying herself a bit more.

"What are we to do?" Jane asked in a hushed whisper, "I cannot let my baby sister be hurt by that man. And if he were to try to take liberties — why — it would ruin the family! Lydia is too naive, and I know that she likes Wickham very much and would readily believe him were he to tell her that he was in love with her."

"I shall be honest," Vivian said, "In the few times I have met Mr. Wickham, I did not quite like him. I am not saying this just to try to bolster your case against him, Lizzy. I truly mean it. He would always be looking at all the young ladies, particularly the ones with lower cut dresses. And I have heard that he has a reputation for card playing and losing."

Jane shuddered, "We must warn Lydia! Or at least tell Father. He will be able to keep them from each other," she said earnestly.

"We could try," I said doubtfully. Somehow I didn't think that Lydia would stay away from Wickham just because her father told her to.

Jane worried her bottom lip as she watched Lydia and Wickham. She seemed to be thinking very deeply on the matter at hand. "I think," she began, and then paused and thought some more before continuing. "Yes, I think that we should not say anything tonight, but rather get it sorted out tomorrow. This ball is too important to Mama, and I know that she likes Wickham at least. I do not want her to be so greatly displeased right now, especially surrounded by so many people."

I understood exactly what Jane was trying to say, and I could see how much of a struggle it was for her to say anything even the slightest bit unkind about someone. She was worried that her mother would throw a fit and make a scene. And that she would make all information disclosed to Mr. Bennet known to the entire assembly. That in itself would be just as harmful as Lydia getting involved with Wickham.

Vivian also understood and nodded her head in agreement. She then looked around, "I believe we had better just put on a pleasant face and go back out and dance some more. We do not want people thinking something is amiss, for that is always the beginning of a good and strong rumor.

Jane and I laughed at that, but it was a dry laugh due to the potential seriousness of the situation.

During this time, Albert had been lurking not far away, waiting for Vivian. So when we stood, he returned to her side and offered to escort all of us to the punch table. He was so truly smitten with her that I felt my heart squeeze slightly in homesickness. After some light refreshments, all three of us were once again swept onto the dance floor.

For the next hour, all we did was dance. I felt I knew the steps to some dances by heart by this time, and my feet were more tired than they had ever been after a long day of labor. I finally begged off another officer asking for the next dance and collapsed into the nearest vacant chair. Oh, how wonderful. I had to resist the urge to prop my feet up and tear those horrible shoes off right then and there.

Vivian, who had begun finally dancing with some of the militia and not just Albert, sat down heavily beside me. We didn't say a word to each other, for we were both breathing too hard to be able to speak. Albert appeared then with two more glasses of wine, which we accepted gratefully. I seemed to be holding the wine much better than I had my first ball with Darcy, but I was still careful. This would be my second and last glass I decided. Thankfully, this wine was watered down more than the wine in Manhattan had been.

As we sat, I took the time to stop to observe what was happening around us. Mrs. Bennet was in the shadows, watching her girls dance. Mr. Bennet was standing beside her, looking extremely bored. Mary was standing behind them, looking possibly more miserable than I had ever seen her. And the rest of the girls were dancing; Kitty and Jane with two very handsome officers. And Lydia with Wickham, once again. Lydia seemed to have absolutely no sense of propriety in these things and had attached herself to Wickham like a burr throughout the entire evening.

I searched the room for a clock and finally spotted an old grandfather clock sitting in a far corner of the room, near the entrance hall. I told Vivian of my destination and began weaving my way through the crowds, which had not thinned at all. After what seemed an eternity, I reached the clock and almost gasped when I saw the time. It was three quarters past two in the morning! How positively ridiculous!

I turned and started to make my way back to Vivian when a voice to my right called for my attention. I turned and realized with a sinking heart that it was Wickham. I had not noticed until then that the music had stopped between dances again.

"Elizabeth, how delightful to see you here," Wickham said with a charming smile and a bow.

I curtsied, "Mr. Wickham."

"And how are you enjoying the ball?" Wickham asked.

"Very much, thank you," I replied, wondering what he could possibly be up to.

"This is not your first ball, I assume?"

"Not at all," I replied.

"I would think a lady such as yourself would have attended balls every night in America," he continued.

I was now genuinely confused; what was he trying to do?

"Perhaps not as much as you would think," I replied.

Wickham laughed as though I had just said something very clever. "Where exactly in America did you live?" he asked.

"As of late, near Manhattan," I replied.

"Ah, so you must have lived quite the high life," he continued to smile.

Oh, I realized. That was it: he was trying to see if I was rich. Of course! Wickham preyed on supposedly rich young girls, and he thought I was one of them.

"I do not think so, Mr. Wickham, for I lived in the country," I replied, with no real plan as to where to try to steer him with this conversation. I felt greatly amused at the irony of this situation and yet at the same time, furious. The irony was that Wickham was flirting with me and little did he know that I was Darcy's wife. Now the mother of Wickham's child, Darcy's niece. A laugh rose in my throat, and I fought to keep it down.

"Did you by chance meet anyone I might know?" Wickham continued his inquiry, oblivious to the thoughts racing through my mind.

"I did, as a matter of fact," I said, deciding to end this now. "And he was most generous in his opinions of people."

Wickham seemed to stiffen slightly, "Oh, and who might that have been?"

"I do not believe I am at liberty to divulge that information. Let it just suffice to say that it was a mutual acquaintance. And I must add that the acquaintance was very enlightening, for I felt as though I already knew you before I met you. Good evening, Mr. Wickham," I said with a smile and another curtsy.

I then swept off once again, trying to find Vivian. I felt satisfied. Let him wonder and worry, served him right.

As I walked, I passed Mrs. Bennet, who was surrounded by her group of ladies and talking very loudly.

"Yes! We do expect a wedding before the summer is gone," Mrs. Bennet said shrilly. I was left with no doubt that she was speaking of Lydia and Wickham.

I continued walking and was almost ran into by Kitty and Lydia. They were arm in arm and giggling madly, practically guffawing. They both held full glasses of wine which were no doubt at least their fourth or fifth each from the way they were swaying and leaning on each other. They didn't even pause as they pushed past me and then burst into another fit of laughter.

I tried once again to move in the direction of the chair where I had left Vivian, but was once again diverted by Mr. Bennet, who stopped me and inquired as to where Mrs. Bennet was. I pointed him in her direction, and he hurried off once again, most likely trying to prevent her from causing any more damage.

My trek was interrupted again, when I noticed Mary standing alone against a wall, in the shadow of one of the columns. I stopped for a moment, and then quickly made my way to her.

"Mary," I said, "Come with me, there is someone I would like you to meet," and I began pulling her with me in the direction of Vivian.

Upon finally arriving at the chair where I had left Vivian, I discovered that she was gone. Casting my eyes around the room, I quickly spotted her dancing with Albert again. Mary and I took the chairs, which were thankfully still unoccupied, and waited for the dance to end.

Albert led Vivian back over to us, and they were both smiling and still laughing over whatever conversation they had been having.

"Lizzy! You are back," Vivian said, "What time did you discover it to be?"

"It is most likely past three in the morning by now. I was quite delayed in returning to this spot," I replied, bothered all over again at Wickham and everyone else.

"Three in the morning! Can you imagine," Vivian exclaimed. "It is no wonder I feel dead on my feet."

"Vivian," I said, remembering my quest to introduce Mary, "This is, as you probably know, Miss Mary Bennet. Mary, may I introduce Miss Vivian Lancaster."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Vivian said, and Mary murmured her agreement. Vivian cast me a curious glance, and I smiled back at her.

For a few minutes more, the four of us engaged in small talk. The latest weather, the fact that the crowds had not thinned in the least the entire night, and the liveliness of the music. I soon found myself unbelievably bored, but at least Mary seemed to be enjoying herself a little more. I eventually began to drift in my thoughts, but struggled to keep my eyes open. I turned my attention back to the conversation in an attempt to remain awake and saw that Vivian and Mary were discussing the latest books. To my surprise, Mary did read novels. I had assumed that she read nothing but philosophy or sermons on the morality of humanity. It seemed I was mistaken. Vivian was a very good conversationalist, and she was able to keep Mary talking for quite some time.

In the meantime, Albert seemed just as tired as I was. I looked at him and saw that his head was also nodding back and forth.

"Albert," I proposed, "Excuse my forwardness, but I find myself unable to remain awake for much longer. Perhaps a dance would wake up both up."

He agreed and led me out onto the dance floor. I found myself standing beside Jane, whose partner was yet another officer. The dance began, yet I felt as though I moved in a daze for how tired I was.

I decided at that moment that I was about to give up trying to remain awake and sat back down as soon as the dance was over. Jane sat beside me, and I resisted the urge to lean my head onto her shoulder. Mr. Bennet approached us then and declared the wonderful news that the night was drawing to a close. The three of us stood, and I said my goodbyes to Vivian and Albert, with promises to arrange a visit as soon as was possible. Mr. Bennet had to guide Lydia and Kitty by their arms to the entrance hall and then left them with Jane. He then went back to fetch Mrs. Bennet and, finally, we walked out the door and to our carriage. The sky was just beginning  
to lighten, and I realized it was probably sometime past four by this point. As soon as the carriage began to move, I gave in and leaned my head against Jane's shoulder and promptly fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The morning after the ball I slept until well past eleven in the morning. When I finally woke to the sun streaming into the room, I realized that even Jane was still fast asleep next to me. As I stretched, taking care not to disturb her, I realized just how sore I was. My feet especially felt as though they had been trampled on by an elephant. Suppressing a groan, I rolled out of bed and onto the cold floor. I lay there for a few moments, letting the cold seep into my muscles too sooth them, before I staggered to my feet, using the bed frame as support. I felt truly horrible, but at least I didn't have a headache this time.

I dressed slowly, wincing at every sore muscle. Everything hurt from the dancing last night. I had used muscles that I'd never used to such an extent before. When I was finished dressing, Jane woke and she too groaned as she rolled over.

"Oh, I feel miserable," Jane said as she pulled the covers over her head to block the sun that was streaming in.

I quickly crossed the room and pulled the curtains closed. I heard a muffled "Thank you" from Jane, and smiled.

"That ball was ridiculous," I declared.

Jane then began to slowly push the covers away and slide out of the bed. She winced and put her hand to her head.

"I thought you didn't drink much," I commented, curious as to why she would have a headache.

"I didn't," she replied. "I get headaches when I sleep too late. Which is why I always rise early and why I do not like it when we stay so late at balls."

I nodded in understanding. I was none-too pleased that we had stayed that late, and it hadn't even seemed worth it. Seeing Vivian and Albert again was indeed wonderful, but it wasn't quite worth staying until past four in the morning. No one was quite coherent enough by that point to be able to have a pleasant conversation.

I slipped out of the room to allow Jane to dress for the day and went slowly down the stairs. In the dining room I found Mr. Bennet reading his paper as usual, and Mrs. Bennet was slowly cracking a raw egg into her drink. I winced slightly for the headache she must have this morning. Mary was just finishing her breakfast and was looking quite bored again. Neither Kitty nor Lydia were down yet, and I assumed that they were probably still asleep.

I quietly sat down next to Mary, put a roll and some eggs onto my plate, and began eating. Jane came down then, sat across from us, and she, too, began eating. Mary sighed and stood. She walked around to her piano stool, and I cringed and exchanged a panicked look with Jane. Mary couldn't possibly be thinking of playing right now.

Thankfully, and surprisingly, Mrs. Bennet saved us all then. "Mary, please," she said just as Mary began to run her first scale.

Mary sighed again and then left to go into the sitting room, muttering something about her books appreciating her more than we did. I had to dab my mouth to hide my amused smile. I did feel sorry for her of course, but she had a dry humor about her that she didn't even seem to know she possessed.

Jane and I were almost finished with our breakfast, and Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were still sitting at the table, when the doorbell rang.

At first, Mrs. Bennet groaned loudly, "Oh, what inconsiderate person has decided to call on us at this hour!" But just as quickly as her foul mood arrived, it departed. "I wonder who it is," she said as she rose to go to the doorway. A servant opened the door and ushered in a couple who appeared to be near Mr. and Mrs. Bennet in age.

"Why Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner! How good it is to see you! And to what do we owe this visit?" Mrs. Bennet gushed, as she rushed to hug and kiss them.

"My dear sister!" Mr. Gardiner cried out in a jolly manner as he hugged Mrs. Bennet.

Greetings were exchanged between the Gardiners and the Bennets.

"We have come to meet our long-lost niece," Mrs. Gardiner supplied their reason for visiting.

"Well here she is," Mrs. Bennet replied as she turned to me and pulled me out from between Jane and Mary. "This is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, this is your uncle and aunt, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner."

"Oh my dear Elizabeth it is indeed wonderful to see you again," Mrs. Gardiner said, grasping my hands. Her eyes and smile were warm. "I haven't seen you since you were only a little girl. You were such a sweet thing, and your disappearance was hard on everyone."

I was unsure what to say; Thanking her didn't seem the proper response in this situation. Thankfully, I was saved by Mrs. Gardiner herself, who wrapped me in a hug.

"We come with a proposition," Mr. Gardiner exclaimed. "We would like to get to know our niece better and become re-acquainted with her. If it is permissible to Mr. Bennet and yourself, my dear sister, and Elizabeth of course, we would like to take her up north with us. Just for a short trip, perhaps a week at most. So that she can see the life of the towns and the countryside.

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner looked at us hopefully, and I had to admit that I was touched.

"I think that it is a marvelous idea!" Mrs. Bennet said grandly, perhaps seeing a way to get me out of her house for a while. "Do you not think so, Mr. Bennet?"

"I do think it is a good idea. If Elizabeth is keen on going, then she has my permission," Mr. Bennet said calmly.

Everyone turned to me. "Of course!" I said, "I would love to go. And I am very grateful to you for inviting me."

"Oh, it is no trouble at all!" Mrs. Gardiner assured me. "Now, travel arrangements must be discussed. We were hoping to leave today, but if you need more time to pack your things then we could postpone leaving until tomorrow."

"I believe I could be packed and ready within an hour if necessary," I replied.

"Wonderful," Mr. Gardiner said. "We can rest for an hour or so, and then as soon as you are ready, be on our way. We plan to go as far as we can tonight and then stop for the night in whichever town is appropriate."

"Very good," I replied. "I will go begin packing."

"I will help you," Jane said.

"And so will I," piped up Mary from behind Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

Jane, Mary, and I walked up the stairs single file. We were halfway up the steps when Kitty and Lydia's bedroom door opened and the two girls themselves stumbled out. They looked quite out of sorts. Their faces were twisted into identical and perhaps permanent grimaces.

The three of us stood against the wall quietly as Kitty and Lydia walked slowly and painfully past us and down the stairs. We could hear the cries of greetings from the Gardiners, and the three of us exchanged knowing looks. They were paying quite dearly for all the wine they drank the night, or morning, before.

We continued up to the bedroom and began once again packing my meager belongings. This time Jane insisted on contributing to my wardrobe, and so it became necessary for me to take my original carpet bag and another smaller bag in order to fit everything.

It did indeed take us the better part of an hour to sort out what I was to bring and then fold it properly to fit everything into the bags. During this time, I asked them what kind of people the Gardiners were.

"Oh, they are truly the sweetest people you will ever meet," Jane said. "They took me to London once, around one year ago." She then fell silent, and I realized that one year ago was when Charles left. If the Gardiners truly had taken the time to take Jane to London in order to get her mind off of her troubles, they were were indeed good people. I hoped at least that they were sensible and that I wouldn't be sitting in a carriage with a type of Mrs. Bennet.

Finally, I was completely packed and there was no longer any reason to delay. I picked up the larger of the two bags, Mary took the other, and we filed down the stairs.

Everyone was gathered in the sitting room where they were drinking tea and talking. We placed my bags in the entrance hall and joined the group.

"Ah! There you girls are! All packed, Elizabeth?" Mr. Gardiner asked.

"Yes sir, I am," I replied, smiling.

"Capital, we shall leave in a few moments I believe."

The clock struck one o'clock then. I decided to have a quick cup of tea and something more to eat before we left and sat down to do just that. The rest of the chatter in the sitting room was idle small talk: the weather, the family, and mutual acquaintances. I found that I was unable to keep up with most of the conversation, so I merely sat back and listened. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were excellent conversationalists — they managed to ask everyone questions, and even Mr. Bennet and Mary joined the conversation at times. They asked me a few questions as well, such as how I was liking it at Longbourn and what I thought of the ball.

When the clock struck half-past one, Mr. Gardiner announced that we should be on our way. Everything was happening so quickly, I realized. But I also realized that I was quite relieved to be getting away from Longbourn for at least a week and quite excited to see more of England. And the Gardiners seemed to be quite pleasant people.

Goodbyes were exchanged, baggage was tied on top of the carriage, and we were finally on our way.

The carriage ride was very pleasant, and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were very good company. I discovered that they had several children, all of whom were being taken care of by a sister of Mrs. Gardiner's. I wondered that they would go to so much trouble to meet me, and they told me that they had been planning the trip for quite some time, since they heard of my arrival. They had decided to see me for themselves, and in so doing decided to invite me to come along with them for a ways. This was the tail-end of their journey, and so we would go a few days out, and then return me back to Longbourn and they would continue back home.

I also discovered that Mr. Gardiner was very fond of fishing, and I believe that fish would have been the main topic for the entire trip if Mrs. Gardiner had not spoken up and started asking me of my life before coming to Lonbourn.

I told them of my past and was bombarded with many questions about my childhood, my family, and what life was like as an indentured servant. I spared them some of the more unpleasant details, but told them as much as I could.

After several hours, I felt my eyes begin to close, and I had to suppress more than one unlady-like yawn.

"You appear to be quite tired, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner commented.

"I am indeed," I replied, and tried yet again not to yawn. "We did not leave the ball until ridiculously late last night. And I believe it was more morning than night, for the sky was beginning to lighten by the time we left."

"Well then, perhaps you can catch a few minutes of sleep now, although I doubt it with the bumping of this carriage," Mr. Gardiner offered.

"Here, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner said, as she rummaged around in her bag. She pulled out a small pillow and handed it to me, "I always carry this with me while traveling. It supports your head against the back of the carriage just right."

I thanked her and placed the pillow behind my head. It did indeed do the trick, and I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

I woke to the carriage jolting to a stop and sat straight up. We had stopped outside an inn, and I looked outside to see where exactly we were. It was pitch black outside, and I realized that it was most likely far past sunset.

"We are going to stop here for the night, Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner told me, as a footman opened the carriage door and we alighted.

Our bags were brought up to our rooms, and it was decided that we would grab a quick bite to eat before retiring for the night. The dining hall downstairs was quite small, and we were the only ones there. The hostess quickly brought us our food, and I ate in a slight daze, for I was still immensely tired.

When we were finished eating, we went up to our rooms.

"Is there anything you will be requiring, Lizzy?" Mrs. Gardiner asked me before I closed my door.

"No ma'am, thank you," I said with a sleepy smile."Good night."

"Good night, my dear," Mrs. Gardiner replied with a motherly smile.

I quickly changed into my nightgown and collapsed on the large bed. It was soft and wonderful. I was reminded suddenly of Darcy, and the night we spent together in Manhattan. I found I had to fight back sudden tears at the thought of him. I missed him and Georgie so very much. Thankfully, sleep finally overtook me and spared me from my misery.

* * *

After a hasty breakfast the next morning, we were finally off once again! Apparently we had made excellent time the day before and had gone almost 30 miles in the space of one afternoon.

As we continued with the journey, I pulled out one of my books and began to read. Mrs. Gardiner looked out the window at the passing scenery, and Mr. Gardiner began to read the newspaper that he had obtained at the inn.

We were about one hour into our trip when suddenly the carriage jolted and then began to lean to one side. I yelped and braced my arm against the side of the carriage to prevent myself from sliding over. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner did the same, and we could hear the driver yelling for the horses to stop. We finally came to a stand-still, but the carriage was still leaning to one side. I reached over and opened the carriage door and slid out. I turned and helped Mrs. Gardiner out. By this time, the horses were under control, but it had taken both the driver and the footman to calm them down. The footman then hurried around to assist us out of the carriage.

Once we were all finally firmly standing, we turned back to the carriage to assess what had happened. One of the wheels had hit a large stone that was on the road, and as a result, the wheel had broken. We wouldn't be going anywhere until it was fixed.

"Well this is a good mess," Mr. Gardiner exclaimed.

"Do not worry, sir," the driver hastened to assure us. "We have a spare wheel and all of the necessary tools. We will be on our way in under an hour."

"I do not mind the delay," Mrs. Gardiner said, looking around. "I rather like it here, it is very pretty."

And it was very pretty. The trees were large, and the forest lush and green, yet open. The three of us sat down on some boulders that were on the side of the road and waited for the driver and footman to finish their repairs.

"What is that you are reading, Lizzy?" Mrs. Gardiner inquired.

I told her the title and the author, and she began to inquire if I had read other specific titles or authors. That managed to pass the time for a while, but then we eventually fell silent once more.

Suddenly, Mr. Gardiner exclaimed from his newspaper, "Would you look at this!"

"What is it, my dear?" Mrs. Gardiner asked.

"Well it says here that the anniversary of the Pemberley estate is today, and that the house is open to visitors," Mr. Gardiner said.

"Why, Pemberly is not far from here!" Mrs. Gardiner said. "And I have always wanted to see it. Lizzy, have you heard of Pemberly?"

The name sounded familiar, and I wracked my brain, trying to remember why. "I am familiar with the name, but not of the details," I told her.

"It is the home of Mr. William Darcy, a very fine man from what I hear," Mrs. Gardiner told me. "About a year ago he left for some reason or another. I'm not sure why and I'm not inclined to believe the rumors."

I felt frozen. Of course! Pemberley was Darcy's home!

"I would very much like to see it as well," I said, trying to keep the eagerness from my voice.

"Well, then it's settled," Mr. Gardiner said. "We shall find a room at an inn for the night and then spend the rest of the afternoon at Pemberley. Just as soon as this carriage is fixed."

Just then, the driver announced that the wheel was indeed fixed, and we were ready to continue.

I could not even begin to describe to express my emotions. And the worse part was that I had to keep them all inside and not show how excited and yet scared I was to go see Pemberley. It was where Darcy had grown up! It was his home and his estate.

Finally, we arrived at the next town and quickly found an inn, the Rose and Crown. After settling our belongings in our rooms, Mrs. Gardiner expressed her desire to have something to eat and freshen up a little before setting off again. I could barely contain my frustration at yet another delay. But finally, after what seemed to be a long wait, we were off again to Pemberley.

The drive seemed to take forever, even though it was a mere three miles. As we wound through the countryside, my mind was racing. I did not even know why I felt the way I did. I could not explain it, even to myself. I finally settled for forcing my mind to quiet and did my best to enjoy the beautiful scenery.

Suddenly, Mr. Gardiner said, "There it is!" And we all looked out the window to see, across the lake, a very fine, and very large estate. It was a mansion, and it rivaled Lady Catherine DeBourgh's estate!

I watched as the magnificent building drew even closer as we crossed a bridge over the lake and and finally pulled up in front of the entrance and many stone steps. I climbed down from the carriage and then laughed suddenly as I took in the building. It was beautiful, and the architecture was magnificent. We walked up the stairs and were greeted at the door by a lady who introduced herself as the head housekeeper. She said that she would give us our tour and led us inside. She began by giving us a history of the house and of the Darcy family. But I found I could not listen, as I walked slowly behind them and took everything in. The entrance hall was practically the size of the entire Longbourn estate itself. The floors were tiled, and ahead was a very grand staircase that split and curved around in both directions. As I continued to look up, I took in the ceiling, which was amazingly high. It was covered with painted pictures, and I found that I could stare at it for quite some time, working them all out.

Mrs. Gardiner called me then and told me to keep up. I hurried after them and found that they were in a room filled with statues. I walked around slowly and looked at each one. I then became aware of the housekeeper, as she continued to tell the Gardiners all about the statues.

"And here is a statue of Mr. Darcy himself," she said. I turned and quickly sought them out and then began walking toward them. They were looking up at a bust of Darcy, and I felt as though I were looking right at him.

Their attention was soon diverted, but I continued to stare at him. Oh, how I dearly missed him. I suddenly became aware that they were no longer in the room and looked around. I heard them talking then and realized that they had gone back out to the entrance hall. I quickly hurried out, still gazing around in wonder.

I walked out into the hall and was once again captivated by the ceiling murals, when I became aware that the housekeeper and the Gardiners were talking to someone else. I looked to see who it was — and froze.

"Darcy," I whispered, as I stared at my husband.

* * *

_Hello everyone! Today is the 200th anniversary of Pride and Prejudice! How great is that? So to celebrate, here is another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And once again, thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And thank you Edelmira! For being so ridiculously patient in editing the rough drafts of these chapters._


	21. Chapter 21

I felt frozen, like I couldn't move. He was here. He was right here in front of me. I felt as though I were dreaming; it was surreal. I stared at him. He appeared the same as when I last saw him, his face and shape were strong and handsome. His face looked slightly haggard but as soon as he saw me, it lit up.

It was his voice what finally brought me back. "Lizzy," he said softly. He appeared just as surprised to see me as I was to see him.

"Are you two acquainted?" Mrs. Gardiner inquired, looking between the two of us. "Lizzy, you never mentioned that you knew Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Bennet and I are acquainted," Darcy told Mrs. Gardiner.

"Why Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner began, and I sensed a scolding. But then, thankfully, Darcy came to my aid.

"Perhaps, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, you would care to enjoy the rest of your tour?" he said graciously, signaling to the housekeeper to continue. "I would like a word with Lizzy. Questions about mutual acquaintances and whatnot, for I believe we have much to discuss after not seeing one another for so long," Darcy concluded, giving me a warm look.

Through all of this I had managed to keep my face as passive and indifferent as possible, and it took every ounce of energy I had in me to keep it that way. I was very grateful to Darcy for doing all of the talking for I knew that if I so much as opened my mouth I would either collapse in a ball of tears or possibly rush at Darcy in a quite unseemly manner.

"There is just one thing I would like to know," Mrs. Gardiner pressed, "How is it that the two of you are acquainted at all?"

"We met in America, madam, in New York. And I assure you that they were under very respectable conditions if that is what you are concerned about," Darcy said.

I felt a blush rising, and fought it back. Respectable conditions. I knew that it needed to be said sooner or later, and better sooner than later. But it still made me want to blush for some reason.

"Of course," Mrs. Gardiner said, looking slightly mortified herself.

The housekeeper then continued the tour as though nothing was amiss and thankfully led them into the next room.

I still stood frozen in place, even after their voices faded away. Darcy came closer, to stand in front of me.

"Lizzy?" He asked in a worried tone, "Are you alright?"

He brought his hand up to touch my cheek slightly, tilting my face up so he could look at me better. That was what did it. I didn't know exactly how I got there, but I found myself suddenly in his embrace. My arms were tightly wrapped around his neck and his arms were around my waist, lifting me up, off my feet. He buried his face in my neck, and breathed in deeply. I pressed my cheek to his coat and did the same.

"Are you really here?" I whispered, "Or is this all a dream? And when I wake up I will be at an inn or back at the Bennet's and we will be an ocean apart again?" I clung to him tighter at the very thought.

"No, my love. This is not a dream. This is very real and very wonderful," he replied, his beautiful voice muffled against my neck.

He then set me down and began to pull me through a series of rooms until we came to a small drawing room where he shut and locked the door. He then sat down in the nearest chair and pulled me into his lap. I curled up there, and found myself fighting to not burst into tears. Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered that we must not be discovered. But at that very moment, I didn't care of the whole world knew about us and about everything. Darcy was here now, and I didn't have to face it all alone.

I was not sure of how long he held me and rocked me, but I knew that I was very disappointed when he began to pull away. I still sat in his lap, but he slowly unwrapped his arms and I was forced to sit up straighter. He pushed a few stray hairs away from my face, and I leaned my cheek into his hand.

That is when I truly got a good look at him. He was still just as handsome as I remembered. But there were circles under his eyes, and he looked slightly thinner than I remembered. His eyes though, were bright and happy, which immediately set any other doubts at ease.

I opened my mouth then, intended to tell him that I loved him and was so grateful he was here. But instead came a torrent of questions.

"When did you get here? Why did you not send word first? Why did you not come sooner? Why did you not come to Longbourn first? Does anyone know you are here? Did you know I would be here? How is Georgie? Where is she? And oh, I'm so glad you are here!" I paused to catch my breath, and then whispered, "I love you."

"And I love you," he replied. I saw the amused spark in his eye, and his mouth curled up into a gorgeous smile. He brushed his hand over my cheek again.

I waited, and then suddenly, he seemed to realize that I was expecting answers.

"I just got in now. I came here first, because I wanted to alert the staff that I was returning as well as write up the papers to authorize my stay at Netherfield Park and to try to contact Bingley. You have been here for a month now, but it took me not even ten days to decide to come after you. I have been on a ship for the past twenty days. I also wanted my arrival to be a surprise to you, which is why I did not tell you of it in my letter. When I wrote the letter, I did not know then that I was coming. I decided on coming very hastily and did not have time to write.

"As for Georgie, she is well. I have left her in the care of the Collins'. I believe Mrs. Collins to be very capable at taking care of Georgie."

"Oh Darcy, I have missed both of you so much!" I threw my arms around him once again, and he returned the embrace. I remembered something then. "Darcy. Why do I call you Darcy? Why not your given name, William? I mean, you do not call me 'Bennet'."

He paused at this. "I am not sure. You may call me William if you wish to, but I never really thought about it or noticed it before."

I thought about it then, "I think," I began, "that I will continue to call you Darcy for it is how I think of you. It is just something that struck me a while ago, and I am not sure why I blurted it out like that. I seem to be all out of sorts."

"I should hope so," Darcy replied, "For so am I."

I laughed then, and he joined me. Oh what a beautiful sound it was. I lay my head back on his chest for a while then and just let him hold me gently.

* * *

At long last, Darcy whispered quietly that he needed to begin drawing up the papers for Netherfield and that he also needed to write a letter to Charles. I sighed and slipped off his lap. A thought suddenly struck me.

"Why do you need to write to Charles? For what purpose?" I asked as he walked to his writing desk and sat down.

"Because I have some unfinished business with the Bingleys that I must take care of. Because Charles is my friend and I have not seen him in over a year. And lastly, because I heard of what happened between Charles and Jane. I know both parties involved there very well, and I do believe they would do well together had there not been any. . . interference," Darcy said all of this in a very precise and sure manner.

I noted his emphasis on the word "interference" and knew that he was aware of Charles's sister's wiles. This led me back to the question of Charles and Jane and what possible purpose Miss Bingley's interference would serve. Society seemed so muddled sometimes. It made me want to step back to our small cabin in the middle of the woods in America and never leave for the wonderful simplicity of it.

I took a turn about the room while Darcy began writing and observed the simple yet fashionable decor and furnishings. The room somehow felt like Darcy, and it was apparent that he used to spend much of his time in it. I smiled at the thought as I ran my fingers lightly over the surface of a small, round table that stood in the center of the room.

Several minutes later, Darcy sat back and announced that he was finished. He picked up the addressed letters and smiled at me. He then reached for my hand, and we exited the room and went back to the main foyer. Once there, Darcy looked down at our still entwined hands, and then gave me a questioning look. He was asking silently if I wanted to reveal our relationship just yet. I sighed resignedly and looked around. Seeing no one, I quickly stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek before withdrawing myself a few steps to put a proper space between us.

Darcy laughed, and I returned his smile. At that moment, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner returned from their tour, and I could see Mrs. Gardiner looking at me questioningly.

"Mr. Gardiner," Darcy said suddenly, "are you fond of fishing?"

Mr. Gardiner looked momentarily startled, and then immensely pleased. "Why yes sir, very much so," he replied.

"Good! Then might I interest you in some fishing? Our lake out back is very well stocked with no one to disturb its occupants for much too long."

I had to keep myself from smiling widely, and Mr. Gardiner appeared positively overjoyed.

And so it was, Darcy ordered a light picnic to be packed for the four of us, and he collected two of his apparently many fishing rods. And then we all set off for the lake. It was a very pleasant walk, and we found a nice spot under the shade of some trees.

Mrs. Gardiner and I sat under the trees while the men fished. Our talk was idle chatter. I inquired as to how she liked Pemberley and what she thought of the surrounding town. She replied that she liked it all very much and then came the inevitable question once again:

"Lizzy, how exactly did you become acquainted with Mr. Darcy?" she asked, but then hurried to reassure me, "And please do not think that I am in any way insulting your honor."

I laughed, "I met Mr. Darcy under what was probably not the best circumstances, but we grew to become great friends. And," I added, "perhaps more than merely friends."

Mrs. Gardiner smiled, "That's lovely, my dear. He seems like quite a fine young man. But I also must ask, have you heard some of the rumors surrounding him?"

"I assure you Mrs. Gardiner, I am quite aware of the rumors that circulate around poor Mr. Darcy and his family, but I must hasten to add that I also know of the truth and have no doubts concerning it."

"Well then," Mrs. Gardiner said, as she sat back with a satisfied smile, "I do wish you both the best."

Just then, Darcy and Mr. Gardiner returned with a line of fish. This led to Darcy insisting that we remain for a fish dinner. He used the argument that his cook prepared the best fish in the all the county. At this, Mr. Gardiner readily agreed, but then seemed to remember myself and his wife and turned to us for our consent. We both laughed and said that we would very much like to stay for dinner.

The dinner tasted wonderful, and the company was excellent. Darcy talked a great deal with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, and asked many questions, and I could tell that they both liked him very much. I was perfectly content to sit and listen to them talk all night, but they soon noticed my silence and insisted that I join the conversation, which I did.

It was a very wonderful evening, and I could not stop smiling the entire time. I was seated next to Darcy, and our hands brushed on several occasions. He glanced at me a few times, and smiled. I had to fight the inevitable blush that arose every time he did.

Just before the dinner came to a close, Darcy asked, "Where are you staying?"

"At the Rose and Crown," was Mr. Gardiner's prompt response.

"For curiosity's sake," Darcy began, "what are your current plans? Is Pemberley your last stop, or do you plan on going further?"

"I do believe that Pemberley, and the surrounding town, was as far as we had planned to go before turned back to Longbourn," Mr. Gardiner told him.

"Well then, I have a proposition to make," Darcy announced. "Would it upset your plans too much to stay here at Pemberley instead of the Rose and Crown? I am planning on going to Netherfield in a day or so, and I was wondering if I might join your party? If it is not too much of an inconvenience, of course."

"Why, that is a marvelous plan!" Mrs. Gardiner exclaimed, "Do you not think so Mr. Gardiner? Lizzy, what do you think?"

"Capital, capital," was Mr. Gardiner's reply.

"I like it very much," I said, smiling at Darcy. I had to admire his execution of the whole idea.

"It's settled then," Darcy said, returning my smile.

After the meal, and before it became dark, we hurried back to the Rose and Crown to collect our things and then return to Pemberley. The owner of the Rose and Crown expressed his sadness at seeing us go, but it was obvious that it was our purses he would be missing. Once we arrived back at Pemberley, we were shown to our rooms. Mine was spacious and elegant, with a large bed. We went back downstairs to the main sitting room for an evening of cards, reading, and general conversation.

Eventually, Mrs. Gardiner announced that she was tired and was going up to bed. Naturally, everyone followed her example and goodnight's were exchanged. The Gardiner's left the room, and I went to follow them.

I passed Darcy at the door, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear, "I will see you tonight, if it is permissible to you."

I smiled, and gave him a quick nod and squeezed his hand. Once in my room, I quickly changed into my nightgown, but found myself unable to read or relax. I tried pacing the floor and that seemed to work, for suddenly I found myself very tired. Curious, I looked to a clock that set on a shelf and discovered that it was past eleven.

I paced for a few more minutes before finally climbing into the large bed. Just as I had myself settled, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, and Darcy slipped in, closing the door behind him.

I slipped out of the bed and stood next to it hesitantly for a moment, before suddenly rushing into his waiting arms. He hugged me tight and then picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He sat on the edge and held me again.

I simply nuzzled myself into his arms. He held me tightly and buried his face in my hair and neck.

"I missed you," he said.

I moved into a sitting position, still on his lap, and kissed him. It started out slow and innocent but quickly became deeper. Oh how wonderful it felt to be in his arms again. His lips traveled across my cheek and down my neck before he kissed me on the lips again. We fell back onto the bed, still kissing. His arms ran up and down my arms and around my waist, but he was still acting the gentleman. I found that I wished he wouldn't act so polite anymore, and pulled him closer. I suddenly didn't feel so tired anymore, but when I opened my eyes, I realized just how tired Darcy was.

"My darling," I said, "When have you last slept?"

"I do not even remember," he whispered, as he laid his head down on the pillow next to me.

I then remembered a question I had and decided to ask it now, while we were alone. "Should we tell the Gardiners' about us?"

"I think that we should. Maybe not right away, but soon, before we reach Longbourn. I would like someone else to know the truth and what is going on, and they seem sensible and trustworthy people," Darcy replied. "What do you think?" he asked me.

"I agree with you," I said, "They seem to be very good people, and not once during our entire trip did I hear a spot of bad gossip from them. I do believe they will be able to help us, and it would be nice to have someone to back us when all is revealed in time to everyone else."

"Precisely," Darcy murmured sleepily.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his thick black hair and he sleepily kissed my temple before he let his eyes drift shut.

I laid there, wrapped up in his arms, and continued to comb his hair until he fell asleep, before I joined him.

* * *

_Hi everyone! The response from the last chapter was amazing. My beta and I were thrilled while reading your reviews. Thank you for each and every one. And for the record, I'm not sorry for the cliffy. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_In response to Christoph's question: No, the Gardiner's didn't know that Darcy would be at Pemberley. If you'll remember from the book and movie, his arrival was sudden and a complete surprise to everyone. That's kind of what I was going for._


	22. Chapter 22

I woke still wrapped in Darcy's arms. I knew immediately where I was, and I snuggled closer to him. His arms tightened around me.

"Are you awake?" he whispered.

"Yes," I said into his chest, "But I would much rather go back to sleep."

He laughed and rolled over so I was draped across his torso. I propped my chin on his chest and looked him in the eye. For no reason at all, we both dissolved into quiet laughter. It was cut short however, when he rolled us back over and kissed me quite thoroughly.

"Mmm," I sighed when he allowed me to breathe again, "I think I quite like waking up like this."

"If I have a say in anything, then we shall be waking up just like this every morning," Darcy replied.

He kissed me again, softer this time, and then rolled over and got out of the bed. I couldn't help the small sigh that came from my throat at the loss of contact. But I knew that it was no use; we had to get up anyway and Darcy had to go back to his own room before the Gardiners or anyone else discovered us.

Then I remembered. We were going to tell the Gardiners today. I crawled out the bed after Darcy and hurriedly pulled him in for one last kiss. I didn't know the next time we would be alone.

He slipped out the door and started down the hall to his rooms. Once he was gone, I paused for a moment and just let my mind wander. My emotions were so conflicting, it was confusing me. On the one hand, I was immensely relieved that Darcy was here, because that meant that everything was going to be all right. If it got to be too much, he could just sweep me up and we would ship back to America and leave this entire mess behind us. On the other hand though, we couldn't run from our problems forever. We were going to have to tell everyone sooner or later and try to resolve everything.

For some reason the prospect of doing that scared me. But then I righted myself. How stupid! Why did I even care what all of these people thought of me, and of us? When we went back to America, we would set an entire ocean between us and them. And from there, everything would be fine. Besides, right now, I had Darcy here with me. Everything was going to work out.

I kept repeating that to myself, that everything was going to be fine, and began to dress and gather my things for the trip. I casually glanced at the clock, and my heart nearly stopped. It was a quarter to seven, and we were going to leave at seven!

I practically tore my nightgown off and jumped into my dress. Then hastily grabbed the covers on the bed and threw them up and fluffed the pillows. There, not even a sign to indicate that Darcy had been here last night. I grabbed my bags, took a deep breath, and calmly walked into the hall and down massive staircase to the entrance hall.

A footman came and offered to take the bags from me to place in the carriage, and I handed them to him. He told me that everyone else was gathered in the breakfast room. I just looked at him helplessly. I could tell that he was holding back a laugh as he pointed in the direction I wanted to go and told me it was the first door on the left, and was probably open. I thanked him, and hurried off.

I turned around the corner and into the breakfast room. There was a small round table and surrounding it were the Gardiners and Darcy. I marveled that he was down so soon. Mr. Gardiner and Darcy rose from their chairs as I entered the room, and Darcy pulled out a chair for me.

"Ah! Lizzy!" Mrs. Gardiner exclaimed upon my approach. "Good morning, my dear. I trust you slept well?"

"Good morning," I said with a smile, as I sat in the chair Darcy held out for me. "I did sleep well, and you?"

"Splendidly, my dear. I must say that these beds are most certainly more comfortable than anything we would have had at the inn," Mrs. Gardiner said.

"Yes ma'am," I said with a slight smile, "They are indeed."

Darcy returned to his seat, and gave me a meaningful glance. I answered by hastily picking up a breakfast roll and taking a very unladylike bite from it. I could see Dracy was fighting a smile. I was not quite ready for our conversation with the Gardiners yet. I did not wish to disrupt the quiet peace we had right now.

We ate in relative silence, broken only by Mr. Gardiner asking Darcy a few questions concerning the fish in the lake. Mrs. Gardiner seemed quite absorbed by the morning paper, and I simply watched Darcy for a sign as to when we truly should tell the Gardiners.

Finally, we were finished with our breakfast and Mr. Gardiner and Darcy pulled out the chairs for Mrs. Gardiner and myself. Then Darcy walked around the table to my side. I breathed in deeply and tried to hide the shaking of my hands in my skirts. This would be the moment of truth.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner," Darcy began. "Lizzy and I have something we would like to tell you."

The Gardiner's turned to us curiously, and I saw a glint of expectancy in Mrs. Gardiner's eyes. For some strange reason I was positive that she knew exactly what we were about to say.

"What might that be?" Mr. Gardiner asked, genuinely curious and oblivious.

"We ask that you kindly hear us out before you make any decisions or judgements," Darcy implored. And then he began.

He told them about Georgiana and Wickham, and Georgiana's death and taking Georgie to America. He told them of purchasing me as an indentured servant, and then of the two of us being pressured into marriage by Mr. Collins. He continued with introducing me to Lady Catherine, and then discovering my true parentage. And then finally, purchasing my tickets to come to England.

The Gardiner's listened with rapt attention. Even Mrs. Gardiner, who had seemed so sure as to what we were going to tell her, leaned forward with wide eyes.

I told my side of the story, filling in what happened during the days when Darcy was gone. I told them some of my past with my family and life as an indentured servant, all the way up to meeting Vivian, Albert, and Charles on the boat and my first week with the Bennet's.

I saw Darcy's surprise when I told them of meeting Charles, and I sent him a look that said I would tell him more on that account later.

Finally, we had told them everything there was to tell and both Darcy and I fell silent. It was then that I realized that Darcy and I had been unconsciously moving closer together while we had told our story.

Finally, Mr. Gardiner spoke. "Extraordinary, simply extraordinary."

Mrs. Gardiner was looking between the two of us, and I met her gaze. Suddenly, she looked out the window and exclaimed, "Oh my! We must be on our way. Please, if we could continue this discussion in the carriage."

"Yes, yes, of course my dear," Mr. Gardiner replied.

Darcy took my elbow, and held me back slightly while the Gardiners exited the room. Then he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest fiercely.

"Everything will work out. It will be alright," he murmured reassuringly in my ear. I stretched up and kissed him quickly on the lips. He then took my hand, and we walked through the house to the door, where the Gardiners were waiting.

Darcy excused himself for a few moments to finish giving instructions to his butler before he joined us outside and we all climbed into the carriage.

Once we were settled, Mr. Gardiner asked the obvious question. "What do the two of you plan on doing now?"

"Well," Darcy began, "We cannot tell the Bennets just yet. We are unsure as to how they will take this news. My name, as you know, is not very popular with them."

"Oh, I beg to differ, Mr. Darcy," Mrs. Gardiner cut in. "Your name is very popular with the Bennets. It is just not a good kind of popular."

Darcy gave a wry smile, "You are indeed correct, Mrs. Gardiner. And as to what we plan on doing, well that is up to Lizzy at the moment. How long she wants to put off telling the Bennets. I said we would not tell them just yet, I didn't say we could put it off forever."

They all turned to look at me, and I squirmed under their scrutiny. "Well. . . " I began, before pausing to think. Darcy was going to bring the Bingleys back into the picture and that changed things. And as for Lydia. . . "Lydia!" I cried out suddenly.

They all jumped. "What?" Darcy asked, "What about Lydia?"

"Oh dear," I worried, "I completely forgot until just now. Wickham was at the ball a few nights ago, the night before you arrived." I said, addressing the Gardiners. "Lydia seemed quite infatuated with Wickham, and he was doing nothing to deter her affections. Oh Darcy, if Wickham does to Lydia what he did to Georgiana. . . I know that Lydia is not the most pleasant girl to be around but no one deserves such a fate as that, especially not if it can be prevented."

Darcy was looking increasingly worried, "Wickham is back in Meryton? He is at Longbourn?"

"Yes," I said miserably, "He called at Longbourn once, and Mrs. Bennet seems quite determined to make him a son-in-law one way or another. And while we were at the ball, he sought me out and tried to flirt with me."

"He what?" Darcy roared, possibly putting to rest any doubts the Gardiners may still have had about our feelings toward one another.

"He has no idea who I am," I hastened to assure Darcy, "And I most adamantly refused him. And-" I paused.

"What is it?" Darcy asked tensely.

"I may have let it slip that I know who he is. And that I know what he has done," I replied.

There was complete silence in the carriage. I looked at Darcy worriedly and was surprised to find him smiling.

"Good!" he suddenly exclaimed. "Let him worry. Perhaps it will even slow his progress in trying to woo Lydia."

"Or hasten it," I cautioned. For now that I had thought it over again, I was not sure if telling Wickham that I knew as much as I did had been a good idea.

Darcy contemplated this before responding. "Well, there is not much we can do about it right now. We shall arrive back at Longbourn soon enough. I do not believe that even Mrs. Bennet could have prepared a wedding this quickly."

We all shared a laugh but it felt uneasy. There was truly no telling what the Bennets or Wickham were capable of, or what they would do next.

* * *

I woke suddenly to the carriage jolting to a stop. I had drifted off to sleep sometime during the long day in the carriage, and my head was resting on Darcy's shoulder. I had to admit that it felt nice to be able to almost curl up against him. But then I remembered that we had an audience, and I became curious about where we were exactly.

As though he knew what I was thinking, Darcy said, "We are at Netherfield, darling."

I was unable to suppress a groan as I sat up. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner were already alighting from the carriage, and Mr. Gardiner gave me his hand to help me down.

It was dark, well past sunset. The four of us walked around the carriage for several minutes, loosening up the muscles that had been horribly cramped in the carriage all day.

"Lizzy," Mrs. Gardiner said, "I think that we had better take you back to Longbourn tonight."

I looked at her, slightly shocked.

"It's not that we don't trust you, it is simply that with all of these uncertainties, it would be best for you to be with the Bennets so you can witness everything that is happening. If Lydia were to do something foolish, it might help if you were there to stop her."

I had to admit that I did see the sense in what she was saying. I nodded, and Darcy came up beside me and kissed me gently on the cheek.

"I'll come to see you tomorrow or the next day, I promise," he murmured.

I smiled wearily at him and then climbed back into the carriage. The Gardiners followed me and we set off once again.

We soon arrived at Longbourn and our reception was very short and consisted only of Mr. Bennet and Jane. Jane helped me to climb the stairs and change into my nightgown. I then collapsed onto the bed and fell into a blissful slumber.

* * *

I woke to shrieks and howls, and knew immediately that something was happening downstairs. I was too tired to care, and tried to drown them out by burying my head under my pillow.

Suddenly, the door opened and I heard Jane's rushed voice.

"Oh Lizzy, come quickly! I am so sorry, I would let you sleep longer but we are all in an uproar. Netherfield park has been taken by Mr. Darcy and the Bingleys!"

I groaned, and slowly crawled out of the bed and began searching for a clean dress. Jane thrust one into my hands,and then left to let me change in relative peace.

I went downstairs and was immediately bombarded by Mrs. Bennet. "Lizzy! You are finally up! Were you going to sleep all day? Oh have you heard, Netherfield Park is let! Oh, happy day!"

I simply sat down at the breakfast table and began to eat what I could. Jane sat down next to me and I looked at her. She seemed tired as she smiled gratefully at me.

"I'm sorry that I got you out of bed, but I simply couldn't bear to face mama alone," she said.

"It's quite alright," I replied, "I understand."

I looked around the room, Mr. Bennet was hiding behind his newspaper as usual, Mary was looking forlornly at her abandoned piano, and Mrs. Bennet and Kitty were absolutely ecstatic. It was then that I realized that Lydia was missing. A bolt of terror tore through my body as I sat upright, suddenly wide awake.

"Jane," I said, "Where is Lydia?"

"She was here a few minutes ago," Jane replied, looking around. "This is unusual. I would think that she would be here with Mama and Kitty. I haven't seen her since. . ." She paused and looked at me. "Since Mama first found out about Netherfield being let," she whispered.

"Lydia is at Netherfield," I realized. It was the only logical solution. "But why?" I asked.

* * *

_Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for such a late update! School has been a terror lately; I have been absolutely swamped. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The plot thickens!_


	23. Chapter 23

Jane and I slowly eased out of the dining room and back up the stairs to our bedroom.

"You are quite sure that Lydia is at Netherfield?" Jane asked, once the door was shut securely behind us.

"You said she was here this morning and that after you received the news she disappeared, correct?" I asked, needing to double-check the facts before I made a definite conclusion.

"Correct," Jane replied, still appearing confused. "I do not doubt what you are saying Lizzy, my only question is why? What on earth would Lydia want at Netherfield?"

I could only shrug helplessly. "The only thing we can do now is go to Netherfield to find out," I proposed.

Jane looked uneasy suddenly, "Lizzy. . . . ," she began.

I looked at her and suddenly realized what was wrong. "Oh, Jane. I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking. Of course you don't have to go to Netherfield. I will go," I hastened to assuage her worries.

"Thank you," Jane breathed out gratefully. "I have truly moved on, Lizzy, but that does not mean that I wish to see him again."

I nodded, "That is perfectly fine."

We heard another shriek from downstairs and Mrs. Bennet's distinct scream of, "Jane!"

Jane looked at me and I almost wanted to cry at the mixture of sadness, apprehension, and confusion in her eyes. Impulsively, I reached out and hugged her.

"Thank you," she repeated, when I leaned back again. Then she smiled and began to walk toward the door.

"I will return as soon as I can," I promised.

Once Jane was gone, I looked about the room, a bit unsure of how to proceed. I would need one of the horses, or perhaps even a carriage. Or would I . . . ? I looked out the window at the beautiful, warm summer day.

The clock downstairs began to tone, and I glanced quickly at the smaller clock on the mantel and gave a start. It was one o'clock! I had slept until noon! I thought about it for a moment and then realized how truly late we must have arrived at Netherfield the night before and then even later here to Longbourn.

I walked slowly out of the room and down the stairs to where Mrs. Bennet, Jane, and Lydia were gathered in the sitting room, surrounded by ribbons, which were draped over everything.

Jane saw my approach, gracefully extricated herself from the mass of ribbon that she was covered in, and made her way to my side. I didn't move from the doorway, for I was honestly frightened that I might somehow get pulled into the middle of it all. The tangle of ribbons looked capable of strangling someone.

"How far is it to Longbourn?" I whispered to Jane.

"Approximately three miles," she murmured back.

I smiled my thanks and she returned to her mother and sister. Three miles, that was not too bad. I could walk that distance easily, and, I decided, I would do just that.

I didn't bother to put on a hat of any sort. The sun was warm and wonderful, and there was a slight warm breeze as well. It was a truly beautiful day, and I wasn't about to let my face be shaded from it. I had been cooped up inside of houses, carriages, and a ball for far too long.

I walked briskly in the direction of Netherfield. I had asked one of the servant boys in the yard the best way to get there. He pointed and told me to just walk straight in that direction until I reached the house and that I couldn't miss it.

The grounds were beautiful with large trees dotting the rolling hill, which was full of lush green grass and many types of wildflowers. I found myself forgetting my troubles for a few moments, and just enjoyed the scenery.

I had walked perhaps two of the three miles when I saw a house in the distance. As I drew closer, I realized that manor was probably a more proper term for it. I had not had enough time to properly look at Netherfield the night before and I had honestly been far too tired to care anyway. It was grand, not nearly as grand as Pemberley, but still massive and much nicer than Longbourn.

When I finally reached the walkway that led up to the house, I found myself unsure of how to go about this. Should I go up to the door and ask to see Darcy, or should I go in a servants back door and try to find him myself? Either prospect seemed quite daunting, and I found myself searching for a third option.

I was saved the trouble of deciding however, when I saw three figures come around the side of the house and walk swiftly toward the garden. They seemed tense and they did not walk as a group out for a stroll, but rather leaned away from each other as though uncomfortable. I ducked behind a large trimmed bush and peeked around it.

Finally, they drew close enough for me to recognize Darcy and Lydia. And then, with a shock, I realized that the third person was none other than Caroline Bingley. This was getting ridiculous, and quite suspicious. They turned then and disappeared behind the hedge. I didn't even think twice about darting across the gardens to follow them.

I didn't have to look far before I heard loud voices in a heated argument.

"I thought I had made this clear, Darcy," someone said, "that if you didn't stay in America like you promised, that I would reveal everything to all of society."

It had to be Caroline, for it certainly wasn't Darcy, and it wasn't Lydia's usual whiny voice.

"I don't care about what you are going to or not going to tell them, Caroline," I heard Darcy say angrily. I was shocked at how furious he sounded. I had never heard him sound that mad before. I decided that where I was crouched was good enough. I could hear just fine and didn't want to risk being caught.

"This is going to end now," Darcy continued, "I am sick of your petty blackmailing."

"Petty?!" Caroline screeched, "I could ruin you, William Darcy! I could ruin your little bastard niece as well. And don't think I won't!"

"Let me get this clear, Caroline," Darcy growled out, "I do not care what you say. You cannot touch me, or Georgie. And if you go through with it, I will just as easily ruin you by revealing all of your little conniving schemes. What do you think Charles will have to think about that?"

"What about me?" Lydia pipped up then, "Caroline, I am getting sick of this. You said that if they stayed in America, I would have Wickham all to myself. Wickham is here, but now so is Darcy! So now where do we stand?"

"Listen, you little chit," Caroline hissed, "I don't care what happens between you and Wickham. In fact, I think he will just as soon ruin you and then leave you the first chance he gets. Do not forget that you were in on this from the first, so do not even think about crying to your father. Not that he would be able to do anything anyway."

I was now shaking, but I couldn't tell if it was from anger, shock, or confusion. Caroline blackmailing Darcy? Over Georgie? That made sense, yes, but then how did Lydia fit in? What she said about getting Wickham didn't quite fit into any of it.

They were moving away then, and I had to creep behind two more hedges before I could finally hear them properly again.

". . . more wealth and backings, and much less to lose than either of you," Darcy was saying in a low, dangerous voice. "So you will both be quiet, don't forget that your hands are not exactly clean in this matter either."

I heard an outraged huff, presumably from Caroline, and then I saw her stomping angrily away. That meant that Lydia and Darcy were still there . . . alone. I chided myself; where did that thought come from? Why on earth would I worry about that?

"I'm sorry, Darcy," I heard Lydia say softly, and I once again strained to hear them clearly.

"Sorry for what exactly, Lydia?" Darcy asked tensely.

"For . . . for everything. I loved Georgiana as a sister, you know that. I never meant to hurt her, or her child. I just thought . . ."

"You thought that you could still convince Wickham to love you, even after what he did to Georgiana, the girl whom you presumably loved as a sister," Darcy spat out, throwing her words back at her.

There was dead silence and then I heard Lydia exhale a shaky breath, "Yes," she murmured miserably. I heard her begin to walk away and saw her take the same path out of the garden as Caroline had.

I sat there for several more minutes as I had not heard Darcy move either. Finally, I stood up and walked around the two hedges that were separating us. He was sitting on a stone bench and looked up suddenly, startled at my approach.

I kept my expression carefully blank as I asked him, "Perhaps you would care to tell me what exactly is going on?"

He sighed and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did but kept my back straight and sat as far from him as I could. I could not afford to be swayed by his touch until I knew the whole truth.

"Georgiana and Lydia have been . . . were always friends. They were always together, always inseparable. We spent almost every summer here at Netherfield, without the Bingleys, though. That is how they met and they became fast friends instantly," Darcy paused a moment, and I sat quietly while he gathered his thoughts.

"Wickham and I grew up together, my father treated him like a son, loved him like a son. And he was a brother to me. He was my closest friend. He came with me to Netherfield one summer and both Lydia and Georgiana fell in love with him. I believe that Georgiana had been harboring an admiration for him for quite a while, but she never truly let it show until then. At first everything was fine, the two girls continued to remain close. But at one ball, something was different. They both seemed to be competing for Wickham. I could see how they would talk and laugh with him, and then look at the other, as though they were trying to outdo each other and try to win his affection.

"At first, I thought nothing of it, and Wickham laughed at it with me, and said he agreed with me that it was just a silly attraction that would soon pass. But it didn't pass and then things happened so very quickly. Suddenly, Wickham was apparently returning Georgiana's affection, and Lydia went back to Longbourn. Then . . ." Darcy trailed off, and then shook his head violently before continuing.

"Then suddenly Wickham was demanding Georgiana's dowry so that they might marry. She was only fifteen years old, and I said no. I was truly shocked; it was so far from what I thought his feelings to be. Then Georgiana came to me one day, innocently proclaiming that she and Wickham were going to elope and that there was nothing I could do to stop it. I knew then that Wickham was after Georgiana's fortune, and I went to him and told him that he wouldn't receive a penny of it if he married her. And then he was gone, and Georgiana was heartbroken. I was furious at him and swore to Georgiana that I would never let him hurt her again.

"At first, everything was fine, but then about two months later it fell apart again. Georgiana told me that she was pregnant, that Wickham had seduced her and told her that they would get married. At first I was angry at her and even more so at him. But then I realized that the blame lay directly on Wickham's shoulders.

"I told Georgiana that I would take care of her, and that it would be all right. She was so frightened and so ashamed. I tried to comfort her, but she would have none of it. About a month after that, she began to show and there was nothing we could do to hide her condition. We faked an illness, told everyone that she had come down with a terrible cold, and had to be confined to her rooms," he paused again and buried his face into his hands before raking his fingers through his hair and taking a deep breath before continuing once again.

"We managed to keep her from the public for five more months, but then, when she was just eight months pregnant, the baby arrived prematurely. The birth was horrible, she bled so much. The midwife and doctors said that the baby was not in the right position and it took them hours to get it turned around. The whole while, Georgiana was bleeding heavily, and growing weaker, and she was in so much pain," his voice cracked and he steadied it.

"And then, finally, Georgie was born. Georgiana was able to hold her, and she told me to take care of the baby. I promised her that I would, right before . . . she died."

He stopped again, but this time didn't begin again for several moments. I felt my resolve weakening considerably. I wanted to hug him and hold him, but I knew that I had to hear the rest of it before I could.

"Lydia was with Georgina through the whole pregnancy. I believed that for the time being they laid aside their differences and jealousies, and I am grateful for that. Georgiana needed Lydia, and Lydia was kind and considerate enough to give her the support that she needed. After the baby was born, however, Lydia went back to Longbourn.

"When Georgiana became pregnant, it was early fall, in September. We had kept the house at Netherfield for an extra month that year. The following spring, in April while Georgiana was in her seventh month, the Bingleys asked if they might take out Netherfield for the spring months. At that time, they were unaware of Georgiana's true condition. I gave them permission to do so, and that is how Jane and Charles became acquainted.

"That may not seem relevant, but I am getting there. A month later, in May after Georgie was born and Lydia returned to Longbourn, she became acquainted with Caroline Bingley. I believe that Lydia was shook up over everything that had happened, and she wanted to be able to talk to someone about it. She was not always as flighty and silly as you see her to be. She used to be a very pleasant girl. I also believe that Caroline wanted to know what was happening here at Pemberley so she befriended Lydia, and Lydia told her everything.

"Caroline, for a reason I still cannot fathom, tried to convince Lydia that if she could still marry Wickham they would raise Georgie and be a happy family. Lydia believed her and believing that I would think it to be wonderful news, immediately rushed to tell me all about it." Darcy paused again at that and laughed dryly.

"It was then that I realized that I couldn't let Georgie become exposed to the ridicule of society. I stayed at Pemberley until Georgie was about six months old, trying to hid her from the ridicule of society. Then, with Fitzwilliam's help, I moved to America. I wanted Georgie as far away from Wickham as possible, and far away from Caroline and Lydia. It was during that first month in America that I received my first letter from Caroline.

"It was a blackmail letter. She demanded that I send her money. And she threatened to tell everyone of Georgiana's shame if I didn't. My family's reputation was not important to me at that point, but I didn't want Georgiana's name specifically to become tarnished as ridiculed. As far as anyone else was concerned, she died after a long battle with an illness. So the easiest thing to do at that point was send Caroline the money.

"That went on for a few months. By then, I had finally acquired a real job, and finding that I liked it, decided to procure a babysitter for Georgie. And that is when I sent Fitzwilliam to purchase you."

He stopped then and stared at the grass, lost in his memories. I sat there, frozen in shock. That was far more than I had expected, and I honestly didn't know quite what to think.

"And that is all?" I asked.

"As far as I am aware, that is all," he replied.

"As far as you are aware?" I asked.

"I do not know what goes through Caroline's head, or sometimes even Bingley's for that matter. Or yours, especially right now I wish I knew what you were thinking. What you think of me . . . you heard everything that we said earlier, didn't you?"

I nodded and finally looked him in the eye. Then, slowly, I slid across the bench and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, and we leaned heavily against one another.

"I don't think ill of you," I murmured, "I think you did the right thing.

"Thank you, Lizzy," he replied, and then he hesitantly leaned down.

I smiled as I stretched up to kiss him. It was soft and felt nice. Suddenly we heard footsteps, and someone came around the hedge and stood in front of us. We broke apart, and even though I tried to leap up, Darcy didn't let go of my hand. We were caught, and I squinted up into the face of . . .

"Ah ha!" exclaimed a triumphant Caroline Bingley.


	24. Chapter 24

I stared up at Caroline in shock but when I looked at Darcy I could see his surprise quickly dissolving into anger. He looked at me and his eyes softened slightly. I had no idea what to think or what we should do, so I decided to merely follow Darcy's lead.

Darcy stood slowly and purposefully. He then turned and offered me his hand to help me stand as well. Looking into Caroline's haughty expression made me want to cower behind Darcy for a moment, but then I remembered Darcy's earlier words to the woman herself about how she could not touch him or Georgie. I let my hand rest on the crook of Darcy's elbow as I came forward to stand beside him. He rested his his hand briefly on mine, before turning fully to Caroline.

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Bingley?" he asked, and I could not quite place his tone. He sounded calm, but I had seen the suppressed anger in his eyes.

"I see, Mr. Darcy, that I have a little more against you than you may think," Caroline said with a triumphant and disdainful look in my direction.

"And what might that be exactly?" Darcy asked with a sigh.

"The fact that you have been galavanting with this . . . this . . . trollop! All the while pretending to actually care for the welfare of your niece! It would not be morally right for me to allow that poor child to remain in your care and under your influence. Why, with this harlot around, poor dear Georgie just might think it a correct and good profession herself! And then she just might decide to become a mistress, and I cannot let that happen to any daughter of my dear Georgiana, who was a wonderful friend of mine as you well know."

By this time I was the one who was trying to comfort, and restrain, Darcy. He was gripping my hand quite painfully, and I could feel that he was shaking. When I looked at his face, I could see that his jaw was clenched and his eyes dark and angry. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could, and he loosed his grip a little and shot me an apologetic look.

Darcy looked Caroline straight in the eye and said very calmly, "You gathered all of that from observing me kiss a woman in my gardens, did you?"

Caroline must not have been expecting this response, for she looked slightly uncertain for half a second before regaining her haughty composure. "What else was there for me to observe?"

Darcy took a deep breath, looked up for a moment before looking back at Caroline, and then he addressed her as though speaking to a young child, "Miss Bingley, I do believe that you are mistaken on more than one account today."

He turned to me then, "Lizzy, may I introduce you to Miss Caroline Bingley." He then turned back to Caroline and said with a smile, "And Caroline, may I introduce you to Mrs. William Darcy, also known as the former Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Darcy paused to let that sink in, and at that moment my shock mirrored Caroline's. What could Darcy possibly be thinking? Caroline's careful composure was now broken entirely, and her face resembled one of the many fish that Darcy and Mr. Gardiner had caught at the lake a two days ago.

"Well . . . I . . . pardon?" Caroline sputtered, and Darcy took advantage of her apparent speechlessness.

"You will leave us alone, Caroline, from now on. You will not speak to us, or about us, and you will certainly never threaten us again. If you do, I assure you the consequences will be dire."

Caroline raised herself up to her full height, "You, William Darcy, have not heard the last of me. Don't think that I will be so easily put off by a few empty threats or by this hilarious tale of a wife."

She then turned and swept out of the garden, leaving me feeling quite confused. I had confidence in Darcy, but the fact that she would not back down disturbed me. And the fact that . . . did the woman not believe that I was Darcy's wife? The absurdness of the entire situation struck me suddenly, and I would have toppled over had Darcy not still been holding my hand. He quickly steadied me and sat me back down on the bench.

"How on earth could that pompous. . . how could she think . . . does she not believe you? I don't understand how she couldn't. What could possibly be going through her head?" I gasped out, feeling as though everything was crumbling and I had no control over any of it. The entire situation seemed surreal and I found myself suddenly hoping that I would wake up soon. But no, this was no dream.

"Shh," Darcy soothed, "There is no need to be afraid of Caroline. She cannot touch us. I assure you of that."

"I'm not afraid of Caroline," I tried to explain, "I'm afraid of what is going through her mind. She seems quite mad, and the fact that she won't give up when she is so clearly beaten . . . astounds me. I cannot quite describe it? I am not afraid of her in any way; I am merely astonished that anyone could be as, frankly, stupid as she is."

Darcy laughed then, long and loud. He was still shaking with laughter as he rested his head on my shoulder, "Oh, my dear Lizzy, that is the most accurate thing anyone has ever said about the woman."

Darcy's laughter was infectious, and I was soon leaning on him for support again as I dissolved into giggles. We finally calmed down, and Darcy's eyes rested briefly on my mouth before meeting my eyes again. He leaned forward, but I put a hand up to stop him.

"What if someone else is watching this time?" I asked, genuinely worried.

"Then let them scream it to the world for all I care," Darcy said, before his lips crashed down onto mine. I kissed him back with everything I had.

"Stay here tonight, please," Darcy pleaded when we finally broke apart, "I just want to hold you."

I was sorely tempted to do just that but, "I can't. It would arouse too much suspicion, honestly . . . I cannot be in the same house as that woman all night."

Darcy rested his head on my shoulder again, and I sighed as I ran my fingers through his hair. He lifted his head suddenly, and smiled, "Well then, I guess I should just kiss you as much as I can right now." And he proceeded to do just that.

After I almost fell off the bench, Darcy sat down on the grass and pulled me into his lap. We sat like that for quite a while, laughing, talking, and kissing. Eventually, the laughing and talking fell away and it was as though we could not stop kissing each other. His lips moved from mine, to trace my cheek bones to my temples and then down to my neck and collarbone. I sighed in pure bliss; I could sit like that forever.

We lay there for what felt like an eternity. I suddenly became aware of the the shadows in the garden surrounding us. It was not yet dusk but the sun was beginning to dip low in the sky. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the thought that I would soon have to return to Longbourn and immediately regretted my earlier resistance to staying at Netherfield with Darcy. I rolled over and propped my chin on his chest.

"Take me home, please," I implored, "Back to America, to our house and Georgie, where I can stay with you and be with you without our families watching our every step."

Darcy sighed and pulled me against him, hugging me against his chest. He kissed my forehead and then let his lips linger there while he whispered.

"Do not fret. In just a few more days my business here will be finished and we will both be free to return to America. I will visit you every day until then, and then we will be together on the ship for the entire twenty days of the return trip. Everything will be fine."

I stretched up to kiss him again. He returned the kiss eagerly, trapping my face in his gentle hands so he could more easily access my lips.

Finally, he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine. "We need to start back, and you should go back to Longbourn before you are too noticeably missed," he murmured.

I sighed and slowly climbed to my feet. Darcy jumped up and steadied me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me quickly once again before we started down the path that led out of the gardens.

Even as we drew closer to the house, Darcy never let go of my hand. I found that I honestly no longer cared at this point; Caroline had already seen us and Darcy himself had admitted that it would not matter if anyone else knew. We were married, and that was that.

I then found myself thinking, suddenly and startlingly, we were actually married. We could . . . oh dear. I stopped suddenly, and Darcy, who was still walking, swung around and almost tripped.

"What?" Darcy asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh . . . nothing," I said absently. Darcy gave me a worried look, but I smiled reassuringly and we continued walking

But it wasn't nothing, not at all. Yes, Darcy and I were married, legally, yes, but not . . . physically. We had never consummated our marriage. I then found myself wondering what would happen if Darcy and I didn't have to stop. At first we were new to each other and unsure of ourselves, but that had most definitely passed. Once we were in a private room, and not in the middle of a garden with the possibility of someone walking by . . . .

This thought caused my cheeks to heat in a slight blush, but at the same time I felt a tingle through my body at the possibility.

We finally reached the house, and the footman met us at the door.

"Sir, there are guests for you. They are waiting in the sitting room."

"Guests?" Darcy asked, "Who?"

"A Mr. and Mrs. Collins, Sir," replied the footman.

Darcy and I exchanged a glance. "Where are Mr. and Miss Bingley?" Darcy asked.

"Mr. Bingley went riding and Miss Bingley went into town."

"Thank you, Carson," Darcy said before practically running to the sitting room, all the while never letting go of my hand.

We rounded the doorway and saw a couple sitting on the couch. Mr. Collins rose and approached us with simpering bows and greetings. Darcy and I both ignored him completely, for our eyes were fixed firmly on Mrs. Collins. She rose from the couch and turned around to us, a worried expression on her face and in her arms was a sleeping Georgie.

* * *

I sat at Jane's small writing desk and stared at the blank sheet of parchment in front of me. I was completely at a loss as how to write this letter asking Vivian and Albert to come visit. Behind me, Jane paced back and forth.

"How could they have done that?" she said once again, "How could they have brought that poor baby girl across an ocean and into this mess?"

"I truly do not know that they were thinking, Jane," I replied.

I stared at the parchment again and thought of everything that had happened earlier.

* * *

Darcy and I stood frozen in the doorway of the sitting room. This changed everything; Georgie was not supposed to be here. We were supposed to be returning to her very shortly. I wasn't supposed to see her for another month! And how could the Collins's have possibly brought Georgie on a ship across the ocean?! It wasn't safe; she was just a baby!

These thoughts were rolling through my mind when suddenly Darcy seemed to explode.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted, bringing a still babbling Mr. Collins up short. "Bringing a baby all the way here from America?"

"But," a startled Mr. Collins said, "You yourself brought her to America from England."

"Yes," Darcy said through clenched teeth, "Once, from here to there. I never intended to bring her back until she was older, when the journey would be safer for her. There was no reason for her to come back here."

I had only eyes for Georgie, and I could see that Darcy's outburst had caused her to stir.

"Darcy," I murmured, laying a hand on his arm, "Georgie is beginning to wake. Don't scare her."

Darcy's face immediately softened, and he looked at his waking niece.

Collins was still talking, and his words suddenly caught my attention.

". . . Lady Catherine was the one who suggested it, you see, and I thought . . . "

"Lady Catherine?" I asked sharply as Darcy turned back to Collins, who seemed to shrink away.

"Yes," Collins squeaked out, "Lady Catherine suggested that we bring the girl here to you two, so that perhaps if you wanted you could all just settle down back here! And . . . "

"That witch," Darcy spat out.

"Pardon!" Collins stuttered, and I suddenly saw Charlotte hide a smile behind Georgie's head. It was then I knew that poor Charlotte had probably never agreed to this plan in the first place. I also noticed how protectively she was holding Georgie, and I was honestly glad for it.

Darcy turned to me then and continued, "My Aunt Catherine has obviously devised a scheme in order to either cause us as much trouble as she can, for you know she does not like you, or Georgie, or the fact that I left society behind. Or, she is trying to push us back into society."

I gasped as I realized his meaning: Lady Catherine was using Georgie to get to us. How positively wicked! Using a poor, innocent baby to do her dirty work! I felt a simmering rage begin to grow, but immediately calmed down as Georgie awoke completely and began to fuss in Charlotte's arms.

"May I?" I asked, rushing to her side and holding my arms out for Georgie.

Charlotte smiled, "Of course," she said as she handed her to me.

Georgie sank right into my arms and chest again, and I buried my face into her soft downy hair  
and hugged her close. Oh how I had missed her.

* * *

After that, I could tell that Darcy was still too enraged at Mr. Collins and decided that they needed to be separating before Darcy did anything rash. I handed Georgie to Darcy, knowing she would keep him calm. I then decided to show the Collins to a room, and any room would do, so I practically shoved them into the nearest empty bedroom. I then returned to Darcy, who was playing with Georgie and laughing as she tried to walk a few steps and would then fall over onto her behind with a thump. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Darcy heard me and looked up, smiling. He then patted the couch for me to come sit next to him, which I did.

The rest of the evening passed quite peacefully, and I felt overwhelmed with happiness. We had moved into one of Darcy's private rooms farther back in the house. At some point Caroline and Charles had returned, but I didn't see them. Darcy had gone to speak with them, saying simply that he was retiring early. He also spoke with Mr. Collins about not mentioning Georgie to anyone just yet, and he told me later that he had spoken with Mrs. Collins to ensure that she understood what was going on and the importance of keeping her husband quiet.

When he returned finally, I was laughing once again at Georgie's attempts at walking. As Darcy and I sat together and Georgie toddled around, I realized what we were. We were a family, something I hadn't had properly since I was a young child. I leaned my head on Darcy's shoulder and wrapped my arms around him, just breathing him in.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure," he replied, "But I do know that in a few days, all three of us are going to pack up and go back to America."

"Are you sure it is safe for Georgie?" I asked.

"She seems fine right now. I don't believe she noticed anything different. If we just keep her with us at all times, never let her out of our sight, she will be fine."

I nodded. "You ought to be getting back to Longbourn," Darcy murmured into my hair. "Unless you wish to remain here?" I could hear the hopeful tone of his voice and was once again overwhelmed with my earlier thoughts . . . of what could happen if I stayed.

"I can't," I said mournfully, "I have to make sure that Lydia doesn't wreak any more havoc and make sure that everyone is calm and doesn't do anything rash."

Darcy nodded, and then he scooped Georgie up and told me that he would return her to Charlotte for the night while he finished some more paperwork so we could leave sooner. After I hugged and kissed both of them and Georgie was in Charlotte's arms, Darcy slipped me out the back and into a carriage which then delivered me back to Longbourn.

Mrs. Bennet was of course quite peeved at me and demanded to know what had happened. I quickly concocted a story about getting lost, finding myself at Netherfield, and staying for supper. She then proceeded to scold me profusely for not sending a note. Finally, with Jane's help, I managed to escape up to my room.

I stared down at the paper for what felt like the hundredth time, before I finally touched the pen to it and began to write.

"Dear Vivian . . . "


	25. Chapter 25

Vivian and Albert arrived late the next day, escorted by Vivian's aunt. Until that moment the entire day had been a bore. Darcy agreed to take care of Georgie for the day because Charlotte and Collins had been invited by Charlotte's mother to have morning tea. Mrs. Bennet and all of the Bennet girls were invited too, of course. Unfortunately, that party included me. Not that I didn't enjoy spending time with Charlotte, but we were constantly surrounded by others and could not have a serious conversation without fear of being overheard. Nonetheless, I remained close to her and Jane for most of the tea. Mrs. Bennet may have complained constantly about her nerves, but I severely doubted that she had ever come close to feeling what I was.

Before the tea had even happened, I had gone to Netherfield under the pretense of visiting Charlotte. In reality, Darcy and I were trying to convince Collins of why he should not mention Georgie. Collins argued that if Lady Catherine had said it was proper for them to bring Georgie with them, then it must surely be proper to reveal her to all. It took us the better part of an hour to convince him otherwise. We tried persuasion and arguing, neither of which worked. Finally, I just sat back and looked at Charlotte helplessly while Darcy glowered at the simpering Collins. Then, suddenly, Charlotte sat up.

"My dear," she began, "think of young Georgie's parentage. Why, if we reveal that she is here without properly preparing people, it might cause all sorts of ruckus. We wouldn't want that now, would we? It would not be what Lady Catherine would want, either."

It was the Lady Catherine reference that finally won him over and he agreed that no, Lady Catherine would not want a big to-do about all of this and that he would keep silent until we told him otherwise.

The man was utterly impossible.

At long last, the tea was over and Mrs. Bennet declared that she was ready to leave. With much flutterings and promises to have tea again sometime soon, we were finally in our carriage and on our way back to Longbourne.

We had not even crossed over the threshold into the house when another carriage pulled into the drive. As soon as Vivian alighted, I raced forward to embrace her.

"Oh it is so good to see you!" she cried. I just hugged her tighter. "Are you alright?" she whispered when she realized I wasn't letting go.

I pulled back and sniffled a little, "I am fine. I'm just so relieved you're here."

She smiled reassuringly at me and then nodded subtly behind me. I realized that Mrs. Bennet was closing in, no doubt waiting to lavish her guest with attentions. I stepped aside and allowed her to greet and usher Vivian and her aunt into the house and into the drawing room. Jane tried to remain by my side, but Mrs. Bennet called quite shrilly for her. Jane cast me an apologetic smile and then hurried inside to tend to her mother.

While all of this had been going on, Albert was calmly and quietly unloading the baggage from the carriage. I turned to help him carry some of the luggage inside. He only let me take a small carpet bag that must have been Vivian's. Vivian and her aunt would be staying here, but Albert would be staying at Netherfield. Since Vivian and Albert did not live far from us, Vivian had been able to receive my letter and reply to it by express, informing me of the travel arrangements.

"Vivian told me of what was happening," Albert said. "How are you managing it all?"

"I am fine. It will all be over soon and then it won't matter," I said with a weary smile.

He nodded, "I'm sure it will all work out, just wait and see."

"How are you and Vivian?" I asked.

"We are doing well," Albert said with a massive smile, "We are now engaged."

I felt a smile nearly split my face, "That is wonderful news!" I exclaimed, "Congratulations!"

"Albert!" Vivian's voice came from the door, "I said that I wanted to tell her!"

Albert just kept smiling, "Sorry, darling! I just couldn't resist. I never get to tell anyone because you usually beat me to it."

Vivian couldn't keep her face in a false scowl for long and soon she, too, was smiling.

I quickly showed Albert the guest room, where we left all of the luggage before joining Vivian back downstairs. We found her speaking to Jane in the hall outside of the drawing room. They looked up as we approached them, and Jane handed me an envelope.

"This just arrived for you. It's from Netherfield," Jane said.

I quickly tore it open.

_Dear Lizzy,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health and that the tea with your family and Charlotte did not bore you too much. I find that I miss you very much, and the thought of you being three miles from me and yet we cannot see each other is agonizing. So therefore, I formally invite yourself and Jane to have dinner with myself and the Collins tonight at Netherfield. If Vivian and Albert are there, then they are invited as well. The Bingley's will be dining out with some of their other acquaintances. I hope to see you tonight._

_Love,_  
_W. Darcy_

I almost wept from relief as I read the message from Darcy. I conveyed the invitation to Vivian, Albert, and Jane, whom all readily agreed. We then entered the drawing room to inform Mrs. Bennet of the change in plans. She seemed slightly upset at first, but then commented that perhaps going to Netherfield would throw Jane in the way of eligible young bachelors and heartily gave her consent.

An hour later, we set off in the Bennet's carriage. As soon as Longbourne was hidden behind the trees and shrubbery, I sat back with a sigh to relief. Vivian laughed at my very slouched and unladylike position before she mimicked it herself.

"Oh what a relief it is to be out from under the close supervision of my aunt for an evening!" Vivian exclaimed. "She watched us like a hawk. I think she was afraid that we wouldn't be able to wait and would run off and elope somewhere."

Jane and I laughed, and Albert slowly wrapped his arm around behind Vivian in what would have obviously been deemed a very improper gesture, according to the aunt.

It was a very merry ride, cut short only by the sight of Mr. Collin's in the driveway of Netherfield. As soon as the carriage came to a halt, he was practically trotting toward it to help us out of the carriage. Suddenly, Darcy was there and reaching for my hand to assist me down. I grasped it gratefully and smiled at him. He lifted my hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, smiling all the while.

I felt a slight nudge behind me and turned around to find both Jane and Vivian raising their eyebrows at me with knowing smiles. I shot them a disparaging look and took Darcy's arm as he escorted me into the house.

I must say that after that dinner, my esteem for Charlotte increased tenfold. Collins was being particularly insensitive that evening. I believe he had had slightly too much wine than he could hold for he was quite loud and obnoxious the entire evening, yet Charlotte handled him like a master. She finally managed to get him to sit down next to her by complaining of a light headache and that having him by her side was the only thing that helped. And it didn't hurt that she also used the same excuse to tell him to be quiet.

Since there was no one else in the house and Darcy had dismissed most of the staff except for his most trusted, Georgie was passed around from lap to lap. I doubt she ever touched the ground the entire evening. Vivian and Jane couldn't seem to hold and cuddle her enough. I found that I gravitated toward her the entire evening and that my arms felt quite empty without her in them. Charlotte, I could see, had also become quite attached to Georgie as well, and of course Darcy was nearly always by her side when he was not by mine.

It felt wonderful to just be open and free and not have to constantly sensor my words for fear of having said too much in front of the wrong person. Of course we had to be slightly delicate around Collins, but he appeared to be nearly asleep so it didn't matter anyway. Conversation finally drifted toward what we were going to do about keeping Georgie from Wickham and Caroline and how soon Darcy and I would be able to take her back to America with us.

Finally, Albert spoke, "I believe that the easiest thing to do at this point would be to either just leave right now and pretend this mess never happened or to tell everyone everything publicly and expose Wickham for the cur that he is."

We fell silent as we contemplated this.

"I am not sure how circumstances are going to play out," Darcy began, "So for right now, I believe that it would be best to simply keep Georgie under the roof for a day or two more and see what Caroline is going to do first."

"There is another ball in two nights," I spoke up, "Perhaps we could set that as a goal and try to make our decision by that time. And if we decide to tell our families, that would be the perfect opportunity I believe."

"That is true," Jane said, "But keep in mind that no matter what you decide, you will have us to support you."

I smiled gratefully at her as the others murmured their agreement.

Just then, Collins was awake. His eyes went right to Jane and he said quite suddenly, "It is such a shame, young Miss Bennet, that it didn't work out between you and Charles Bingley." He then promptly fell back asleep with his head resting against the back of the couch.

Silence reigned over the room, broken by Charlotte's soft, "I am so sorry, I didn't know he was going to say that."

"It is alright," Jane rushed to reassure her. "I am quite over him. I hope only that we meet as indifferent acquaintances." But even as she said this, you could see the discomfort radiating off of her as she looked at her hands. I could also see a slight hint of sadness. My eyes drifted to Darcy but he appeared to be deep in thought.

All too soon the night came to a close. This became quite obvious when Georgie yawned widely and snuggled further into Darcy's arms. Goodbyes were exchanged and then Jane, Vivian, and Albert went to wait in the carriage for me. Charlotte helped a stumbling Collins upstairs to their room and I followed Darcy as he carried Georgie to her room. Together, we put her into her nightgown and tucked her into her crib. I gently ran my hand over her soft curls as she slumbered.

Darcy wrapped his arm around me and I buried my face into his chest.

"I just want all of this to be over and us to be home," I said.

"It will be fine. Don't worry," Darcy reassured as he rubbed my back.

I tilted my face up and his lips met mine half way. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed me and pulled me against him as tightly as he could. Behind us, Georgie made a gurgling noise, and we broke apart to look at her. She curled her tiny fist and wiggled around in her sleep before settling down. I quickly turned back to Darcy and stood up on my tip-toes so that I could kiss his lips again. I slid my hand against his neck and cheek as I kissed his nose, eyelids, and cheeks before coming back to his lips. He leaned down slightly so I could do so.

Sighing, I reluctantly pulled away. "They are waiting for me in the carriage," I murmured.

Darcy pulled me in for one last heated kiss, before pulling back and walking me back down the stairs and outside to the carriage. He helped me in and then stood watching as we pulled away and drove down the drive.

* * *

With Vivian and Albert there, breakfast was a much happier affair than it would have been normally. Vivian was perfectly polite to her aunt and Mrs. Bennet, all the while sneaking looks and raised eyebrows to me and Jane. I had to work quite hard to keep a straight face.

When breakfast was over, Vivian, her aunt, and Albert went into town for a visit to meet some acquaintances. The rest of us adjourned to the drawing room. From then on, things got quite a bit lazier, but it was hot and so everything was squirming around trying to find a cool spot and no one felt like conversation. Books, needlework, and mending were passed around to all to pass the time. Eventually, Kitty and Lydia got fed up with it and stomped outside. I watched them go, wondering if and when it would be prudent to pull Lydia aside and ask here where exactly she stood.

I was becoming quite engrossed with my book when suddenly the door to the drawing room flew open and Kitty came bounding in.

"Oh look!" she cried as she raced to the window, "It's Mr. Bingley!"

Mrs. Bennet leapt off of the chair with speed and agility I did not know she possessed. Suddenly, the entire room was in an uproar. Ribbons were either tied around waists or thrown into drawers. Skirts were straightened, chairs were put back into their original places and everyone grabbed a book or needlework and sat up straight, attempting to be proper ladies.

The housekeeper opened the door and announced, "A Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy, ma'am."

Charles and Darcy entered the room, Charles stepping forward and looking quite uncomfortable and nervous, Darcy hanging back and looking at me with a small smile that I returned.

"Why Mr. Bingley, it is so good to see you," Mrs. Bennet gushed.

"It is," Charles said, gulping. I looked quickly to Jane, who was looking at the floor with intermittent glances upward at Charles.

I then realized that Mrs. Bennet was still talking, something about the weather and duck hunting. Charles seemed to agree to something before saying.

"Well, I think we must be going. Darcy? Ladies, it's been a pleasure." He gulped again.

"Oh Mr. Bingley, you must not forget that we agreed to have a family supper. I have not forgotten, you see. At least three courses."

"Of course," Bingley replied, bowing and looking desperate to get out of there.

Mrs. Bennet was also getting just as desperate to keep him there. "My Jane is looking well, is she not?" she asked, pulling a blushing Jane forward.

"She is indeed," Charles agreed, before hastily saying, "Good day ladies. Enjoy your afternoon," before bolting like a scared rabbit.

Darcy stood for there for a moment later before he bowed and said, "Excuse me." I could sense his annoyance at Charles as he turned and walked swiftly after his friend.

Everyone collapsed back into the chairs and couch. I went to sit next to Jane, and she grasped my hand tightly.

"I am just glad that we have finally seen each other again," she hastened to reassure me as I attempted to speak. "Believe me Lizzy, I am quite over him."

I looked at her and knew then that she was not fooling anyone. "I believe you are merely trying to convince yourself of that, for you are not convincing anyone else." I said with a smile and light laugh.

She looked at me, startled, but before she could say anything Kitty once again yelped, "He's back! He's come again!"

We all jumped back to our feet and looked out the window to see Charles coming up the steps again, alone this time. We all turned to the door as it opened and he came through.

"I know this is all a bit untoward," he said evenly, "But I would like to request an audience with Jane Bennet."

* * *

_Dear wonderful readers, I am SO sorry for my horrible updating habits. I will not come up with any excuses because I honestly don't have a good one. Please accept this chapter as my apology. Also, I am NOT abandoning this story. Just because it might take me awhile to get my rear in gear and write a chapter doesn't mean I'm abandoning it. School will be ending pretty soon so I'll be able to get back into a better updating groove. I love you all and thank you for your continued support!_


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"But mother! It's _mine_!"

_Not again_, I thought. The Netherfield ball was that night, and the house was in chaos once again.

It had been two weeks since Charles had proposed to Jane, and it had taken her a full day to decide. Everyone knew that she was going to say yes, of course, but in a surprising spurt of backbone, Jane had insisted that Charles give her time to think about it and told him that she wasn't going to be heartbroken for a second time. Charles had respected her wishes, but remained in our garden for that entire day. I had gone out that evening to bring Charles some food before he starved right in front of us before Jane even had a chance to say yes.

"I'm sorry for how I treated you those last couple days when we were on the ship," Charles said just as I was turning away.

I turned around, "Knowing what I know now, I believe I understand why you did it. Not that I was happy about it, but I understand. And you have made up for it quite a bit by making things right with Jane, so you are forgiven."

I smiled reassuringly at him then, "She truly does still love you. Do not give up hope no matter how long it takes her to say yes."

He smiled back, but I could still see the nervousness in his eyes and stiff stance. I turned away and smiled to myself as I walked back to the house. Served him right. But it also showed how dangerous an opponent Caroline could be, if she could deceive her own brother so thoroughly for an entire year, as well as Lydia and who knew how many others.

I was snapped out of my thoughts and back to the present to see Mary running down the hall with a wailing Kitty right on her heels. Hm, this was unusual. It was usually Lydia and Kitty at each others throats, but in the past week Lydia had been unusually silent and calm. I had caught her looking at me several times, as though she were trying to figure out a puzzle. I did not know whether she was still scheming with Caroline or was feeling some remorse for her actions, but either way it unsettled me slightly.

Mrs. Bennet bustled out of her own room in her underclothes, and I could not help but marvel how she had been stuffed so effectively into her corset, not that it helped her figure at all. Poor Betsie was being run all over the place, having to iron dresses and ribbons and help fix hair and pull corset strings.

It had been like this for the past two weeks, preparing for this ball. It was only an engagement celebration but Mrs. Bennet was treating it as if it were the wedding itself, which wasn't for another several months. A specific date hadn't even been set yet. As happy as I was for Jane, I was also suffering my own type of misery; I hadn't seen Darcy at all for the past two weeks. I had gone to Netherfield to see Charlotte and Georgie nearly every day, and Jane and Vivian often accompanied me. Albert and Charles still remained at Netherfield, but Caroline had gotten fed up with all of them and had swept off back to her home after Charles had told her of his engagement to Jane.

Darcy had also been gone for two weeks as well, for he left on the same day Caroline did to return to Pemberley to sort of some paperwork and business he had to attend to here in England, as well as arrange for our return to America. It was all such a tedious process, but it was necessary if he was to continue to support us in America.

I sat in mine and Jane's room, staring out the window, absentmindedly flipping the pages of the book I was holding. At the next shriek from Kitty, I shut my eyes as tightly as I could, as though that would somehow shut out the sounds of the quarreling Bennet girls and the gaping loneliness that I couldn't seem to be able to get rid of.

The door opened and I opened my eyes to see Vivian looking at me with a concerned expression as she shut the door behind her.

"Are you alright Lizzy?" She asked, coming over to me and taking the book from my hands.

"I miss him, Vivian. I want to go home so badly, how on earth do you put up with us so well? You are an angel," I said with a slight disparaging moan as I dragged myself from the chair to flop onto the bed.

I was acting like a spoiled child and I knew it but I was in no mood at the moment to try to act happy or nice. Yet I owed it to Vivian to be both, for she had stayed with me diligently for the past two weeks through my ups and downs, through Marry and Kitty's bickering, through Mrs. Bennet trying her utmost best to impress Vivian and her aunt. As well as coming with me and Jane to visit Charlotte and Georgie, and as a result having to put up with Collins. It was in fact, Vivian herself who often steered Collin's away from us to give us some peace. And on top of everything else, she also kept her aunt occupied. Her aunt, Mrs. Marple, was as much a busy body as Mrs. Bennet was, except she was even better at it and didn't miss much.

"Oh darling," Vivian said, as she flopped down beside me, "He will be home soon. Very soon in fact," she said with a mysterious smile.

"What news do you have?" I cried, sitting up. Vivian and her aunt had gone into Meryton that morning for some last minute shopping for the ball.

Vivian handed me an envelope. "This was in the post for you, the coach driver asked me to give it to you when he saw we were at the same address."

I quickly scanned the letter and saw that it was from Darcy. I tore it open and read it greedily.

"He's coming!" I cried, exuberant.

"Shh! Or your mother will hear!" Vivian cautioned, but she smiled nonetheless.

"Ah," I cried in a whisper as I told Vivian what the letter said. "He sent this yesterday, and he will be here this evening. He says he has good news—Oh Vivian, we can finally go home!"

I threw my arms around her and hugged her as hard as I could. At that moment Jane walked in and paused at the door, before quickly shutting it. "What news?" she asked.

"Oh Jane, he's coming! He will be at the ball tonight," I cried.

"Will he come here or to Netherfield?" Jane asked.

"Netherfield, but he says he will wait for me at the door so he can escort me inside. Oh Jane! Vivian! He's going to be here. I am going to see him!"

I didn't miss the indulging, almost motherly look that Jane and Vivian shared before they steered me toward the chair to sit down properly. "Don't treat me like a child," I said, "Imagine if Charles or Albert got taken away from either of you."

"Charles did get taken away from me," Jane said quietly, "For an entire year."

I immediately felt bad, "I'm sorry, Jane, I didn't mean it like that."

"Lizzy, honestly," Jane said, smiling at me, and I could see that I was forgiven.

I felt as though I was walking on air for the rest of the afternoon, but that didn't help the annoyance that Kitty caused left and right. It appeared that every ribbon in the house was Kitty's, and even though she was only to wear ONE, she laid claim to every single one and guarded them like a mother lioness protecting her cubs.

Mrs. Bennet had finally stuffed herself into a dress, and Mrs. Marple wasn't far behind. I do not know how they managed it, but by the time we were ready to leave, everyone was dressed and their hair was done up. Because we were such a large party, and Albert and Charles were coming all the way here only to escort Vivian and Jane back to Netherfield, we ended up taking two carriages. I rode with the two young engaged couples, and somehow the five of us persuaded Mrs. Marple that I would be chaperone enough and that she should ride with Mr. and Mrs. Bennet.

Once we were all seated and on our way, I couldn't hold in my question any longer.

"Is he back?" I asked Albert and Charles. They knew immediately who I spoke of, obviously, with my permission Vivian and Jane had told them everything. Or at least most of it.

"He is, he just got in a few minutes before we left so he wasn't able to come with us. He said he would meet you in the gardens, that you were to 'go where you were before', whatever that means. He said you would know, though."

They both looked at me curiously, and I couldn't help but blush. At that, they both laughed knowingly and then turned their attention back to their ladies.

The three mile carriage ride seemed to take forever, and we finally saw Netherfield through the trees. They stopped the carriage and let me out outside the gardens, before continuing on to the door, where guests were just beginning to arrive.

I picked up my skirts and ran as quickly as I could to the cover of the hedges surrounding the gardens. I made my way to the same stone bench that we had been at before, and was disappointed to find it empty. I turned around, searching the shadows, but to no avail.

Someone swooped in behind me and picked me up. I let out a shriek, but it was silenced by Darcy's lips on mine as he cradled me against him. I threw my arms around him, needing to _feel_ him. He managed to sit down on the bench, while still holding me and kissing me. I wove my fingers into his hair and didn't let go until my lungs ached from lack of breath.

He felt so good, his mouth was hot and persistent and his hair was thick and had a slight curl to it. He needed a haircut but I found that I liked it this way. His hands were up and down my back, until finally one hand wrapped around my waist and the other curled under my legs as he crushed me to him.

We stayed like that for seemingly forever, only pausing momentarily to breathe and for him to murmur my name. I finally just curled up against him and held back the tears of past loneliness, frustration, and anxiety, as well as current tears of joy. I failed, and they came forth and I found myself sobbing against his chest. He murmured soothing noises and his hands gently rubbed my back and stroked my hair.

Eventually, he said quietly, "We should go in before they send a search party."

I let out a small, sniffly laugh and reluctantly slipped off his lap. I saw then just what a mess we were, and we spent the next quarter hour at least, tidying each other up, straightening clothes and hair and laughing and planting small kisses on each other whenever and wherever we could.

At some point I asked, "What news do you have?"

"It is good news, I assure you, but it can wait until later tonight when we have more time to talk," Darcy assured me.

Finally, we made our way out of the garden and toward the house. Guests were arriving in a steady flow, and I realized then just how many people there were. Not only the citizens of Meryton, but all of the Bennet's and Bingley's friends as well from out of town.

We made our way up the drive, being careful to dodge the many brown droppings the horses left behind. At long last, we reached the entrance way, and I gripped his arm a bit tighter. He smiled reassuringly at me before leaning down to kiss my cheek and whisper, "You look beautiful."

We then crossed the threshold and the staring and whispering began with a gusto. I saw Mrs. Bennet staring at us with wide eyes, and even at the distance we were from each other I heard her say almost frantically to Mr. Bennet, "What is she doing with _him_?!"

Somehow, that caused me to drop my nervousness. I stood up straighter, and instead of trying to hide behind Darcy, I stood beside him. If all these people wanted to do was gossip then so be it.

Darcy led me to the refreshments table and got me a small glass of wine, which I downed in one gulp. He chuckled and murmured to me, "This seems quite familiar, does it not?"

I smiled and laughed quietly at the memory of our first ball together in Manhattan. Darcy then took my hand, "Would you care to dance?" He asked with a smile. I nodded, and he led me out to the other couples who were lining up for the next song.

The dance was light and cheerful, and I found myself laughing. Jane was a few couples down from us, across from Charles, and we looked at each other and laughed. We danced the next three dances as such, and eventually Vivian and Albert, Jane and Charles, and Darcy and I were all next to each other. It felt wonderful to be surrounded by friends and family and my husband like that, despite the obvious gossip that was swirling around us. And for that half hour, I was perfectly happy.

Suddenly, I noticed that people near the entrance were falling silent and moving aside, and that it was spreading through the room. We stopped dancing and craned our necks to see what was happening, and the quick music stopped. I heard Darcy give a sharp intake of breath, and he was suddenly beside me, gripping my arm.

It was then that I saw what was happening. I stared, as though in some horrible nightmare, as Lady Catherine De Bourgh herself walked down the path that the bowing people had created for her. Straight toward us.


	27. Chapter 27

I gripped Darcy's arm as hard as I could, but he didn't even flinch. _This could not possibly be happening_, I thought,_ I must still be dreaming_. But it was much too real to be a dream, or more appropriately, a nightmare. The crowd continued to part before Lady Catherine as she marched forward. I got the distinct feeling that she wouldn't even stop if anyone didn't get out of her way.

Then I spotted who was trailing behind her. Anne. I was struck with how much healthier she looked. Gone was the pale, sickly, reclusive girl that I had last seen, and in her place was a healthy, beautiful young lady. She was hurrying to catch up with her mother and she was sporting an unmistakable embarrassed expression. She caught up to Lady Catherine at the same time they both reached me and Darcy.

Anne whispered to her mother, "Are you sure this is the best place to do this? Perhaps you could wait until later . . . or perhaps never?"

"Nonsense," Lady Catherine boomed in her commanding voice. She was fit to be a naval officer. She would probably make the hardened sailors run for their bunks. "I am here to speak to Miss Elizabeth_ Bennet_ alone," she addressed me with contempt as she continued, "If you would escort me to the nearest . . ." She was cut off as another voice came from somewhere in the crowd.

"Lady Catherine!"

The crowds once again began to part, but for a much shorter subject this time as we could not see who it was. But the voice was unmistakable.

Mr. Collins finally managed to push his way through the mass of people, red faced, and bowed very deeply to Lady Catherine.

"My Lady," he said in a very solemn and formal voice. "How good it is to see you again," he straightened as he continued. "I believe I speak for everyone when I say what an honor it is for you to grace us with your presence."

I believe he would have continued if Lady Catherine had not interrupted, "Yes, yes Collins. I am here to speak with Miss Elizabeth on a matter of great importance. Now show us to a room where we may speak."

"Of course, my Lady," Collins simpered.

Darcy stepped forward then, "Lady Catherine," he said in a much calmer voice than his grip on my hand was conveying. "What exactly are you doing?"

"This is a matter that must be discussed between myself and Miss Elizabeth, William. It is no concern of yours," Lady Catherine declared with a huff.

"It is every concern of mine," Darcy replied frostily.

"Oh, and how so?" Lady Catherine asked with a sly look. I could see what she was trying to do. She was attempting to make Darcy lose his temper and so far she was succeeding. I knew I had to intervene before something truly disastrous happened.

"Lady Catherine, Darcy," I said hastily, "Perhaps we should take this conversation to a more private venue?"

"Quite," Lady Catherine said. She then turned and began to sweep off, but Collins intercepted her.

"This way, my Lady," he said with a bow and flourish.

We began quite a procession with Collins in the lead and the four of us trailing behind him, once again parting the crowds.

Anne fell into step with me and whispered quickly, "I am truly sorry about this. I did everything I could to stop it but she would not listen!" She then turned to catch up with her mother and began once again to try to dissuade her from her warpath, but Lady Catherine merely waved her off.

Finally, we were led into a small side room that contained enough chairs for all of us, and Lady Catherine looked pointedly at Collins until he left.

None of us sat, so we stood there observing each other. Lady Catherine spoke.

"You should be at no loss, Miss Bennet, to know why I am here."

I squeezed Darcy's hand, and hoped that he understood that I needed him to stay silent for just a little longer. "On the contrary, Lady Catherine, I have no idea why you are here."

"You insolent girl!" spat out, "I did not just spend nine days on a ship to be crossed by you."

"Nine days?" I asked, slightly shocked.

Darcy spoke quietly in my ear, "That was the good news I had for you. The new Transatlantic Liner crossing only takes nine days now, rather than twenty. We can be home in less than two weeks."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Lady Catherine said quite loudly.

"And what exactly do you have to say?" Darcy asked, his patience quite gone.

"I must insist that you, Darcy, remain here in England. Send this woman away, annul the marriage immediately. Or have you had the time to consummate it yet? I would imagine not, seeing as you have kept it a secret this entire time . . ."

"That," Darcy said through gritted teeth, "Is absolutely no concern of yours."

"It is every concern of mine," Lady Catherine's voice was rising with every word, "You are engaged to my daughter."

"Mother!" Anne broke in, "Please will you listen to reason!"

"Be quiet! I ought not to have brought you along," Lady Catherine scolded, "Risking your life like that, my dear, you look absolutely horrible."

"Mother, I have never felt better and you know it, now will you please—"

"Anne," Lady Catherine said in such a way that for a moment even I was afraid. Then she turned back to Darcy, "You will marry my daughter, and you will put aside this woman. I demand it! You have had your fun and now it is time for you to begin thinking seriously about your life and future."

"You have no hold over me. You cannot tell me what to do," Darcy said slowly as though speaking to a child. "This is not about you. I have done everything I could to keep Georgie safe and now I shall do everything I can to keep Georgie and my wife safe, for they are my life and future."

My heart swelled at his declaration, but that was squelched suddenly by the sound of a gasp coming from the other side of the door. I knew exactly who it was. There was only one woman I knew who would so blatantly listen at closed doors. I strode the two steps to the door and threw it open to reveal Mrs. Bennet and at least half of Meryton standing there, listening unabashedly to our conversation. They all stumbled backwards as I glared at them.

Mrs. Bennet was sputtering, "_You_! And, and . . ._ him_!" Her mouth resembled a fish gasping for air.

I saw it the moment that Lady Catherine decided to change her tactics and then watched helplessly as she strode out into the crowd and then turned back to us, "If you will not listen to reason then perhaps they will."

I could not believe what was happening. She was completely and utterly mad.

Anne raced after her, "_Mother_!" she gasped, "What are you doing?"

"What must be done," Lady CAtherine said with conviction. "Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, your daughter has stolen my nephew, who was to wed my daughter. This is a breach of promise that cannot go unpunished. Seeing I have it on good authority that they have not consummated their marriage, I must insist upon an annulment."

"What authority?" I said, aghast.

Darcy stepped forward once again, "Seeing as I am now tarnished by this 'breach of promise', why would you ever wish me to marry your daughter and tarnish your name?"

"You selfish boy! I am trying to save your name! Especially after your sister bore that bastard child!"

The room echoed with dead silence for the first time all night.

I could tell that Lady Catherine had not intended to disclose that bit of information, and I could also tell that Darcy knew it was to our advantage.

"Collins," Darcy called, "Please tell your wife to bring Georgie down."

"Darcy," I murmured, "Are you sure? I thought you wanted to protect your sister's name. . ."

He looked at me, and I could see the anguish in his eyes, "This may be our only way to end this. Besides, my aunt has just tarnished her name as thoroughly as can be done, and I do not want to have Georgie living in hiding for the rest of her life."

There was a commotion at the other end of the room, and everyone turned around to see what was going on once again. We heard two voices yelling.

"You bitch! What do you think you are doing?"

It was then that we saw exactly what was happening: Lydia was herding Wickham toward us, and as much as I shuddered at the thought, I had to agree with Wickham. What was she doing? Wickham was stumbling from the effects of too much wine, but I could still see the anger clear on his face, and that it was only a thread of common sense that kept him from striking Lydia in front of the entire town.

"Lydia!" I exclaimed.

She turned to us then, "I am so sorry, William! I never meant to hurt Georgiana, and I know that what I did after she died was wrong. But I am here to try to set it right, by telling everyone what a rat this man is!"

She pointed to Wickham, who snapped and lunged at Lydia. Everyone gasped in shock, but he was brought up short by Albert and Charles, who managed to restrain him before he reached Lydia.

"What do you want us to do with him?" Charles asked Darcy.

Darcy was looking in another direction, over everyone's heads. "Keep him here for now," he replied.

I followed Darcy's gaze to see Charlotte weaving her way through everyone, with Georgie in her arms. Charlotte reached us, and as though she sensed my need to hold her, handed me Georgie.

Darcy began to speak then, and I buried my face in Georgie's curls for just a few moments to try to breathe.

"This man," Darcy said, gesturing to Wickham, "Used my sister Georgiana in the most vile way a man could use an innocent girl, and then left her with the baby that resulted."

He spoke directly to the Bennets and to Lydia. Gasps echoed throughout the room however.

"Yes," came a new voice. "And that is exactly why Wickham should take responsibility for his own daughter."

I stiffened as Caroline approached us. With a triumphant smile on her face, she walked right up to Darcy and whispered, "I was waiting for you to do that."

I was suddenly furious, "You are only doing this because you want Darcy for yourself, but it won't help your situation at all, because in the end you will have to convince Lady Catherine of your claim."

Caroline sneered at me. "By right of law, Wickham has to take charge of his daughter. He must."

"Caroline! That is enough!" Charles said, letting go of Wickham, who then promptly crumbled to the floor while Albert did nothing to stop it.

"Charles, stay out of this," Caroline said.

"I will not," Charles said, " Darcy is my friend, and Wickham has no right to Georgie. He is unmarried, and that being so would be unable to provide her a stable home. Darcy and Lizzy have a stable home, or at least they would if you would stop butting in and meddling with their affairs."

As if to punctuate this, Wickham looked up at Georgie from the floor and slurred, "My daughter? Don't want . . . it," before he passed out.

We all stared at him for a moment, and then I looked up at Lydia, "How much wine did you give him?" I asked. She just smiled at me.

And then, Lydia did the most unexpected thing imaginable. She stepped forward and turned to Lady Catherine.

"My lady," she began, "I have come to know Mr. Wickham quite well in the past few weeks, unfortunately. And I can tell you with the utmost authority that he is quite incapable of taking care of a child, especially after he abandoned her mother from the start. Therefore, the care of this child rests in the next of kin, who is Darcy. That being said, Darcy must possess a stable home for the child, and a wife to care for her, both of which he has."

She then turned to Caroline, "I will not be involved in anymore of your schemes," before turning and hurrying away through the crowd.

I was struck suddenly, by a realization, "It was you!" I said, addressing Caroline. "It was you who wrote Lady Catherine. You are her 'good authority'."

"It was," Caroline said smugly, "I took it upon myself to do my Christian duty and—"  
"Caroline," Charles interrupted again, "I believe I told you to be quiet."

She stood there, gaping at him, and Charles took the opportunity to take her by the arm and lead her from the room.

We all turned back to Lady Catherine, and Darcy began to speak to her once again.

"I will not leave my wife. I will not give up my niece. But you _will_ leave us alone. We are taking the next ship back to America, and you will not follow us again."

Darcy then wrapped his arm around my waist and began to escort Georgie and I from the room, leaving behind us a sea of stunned people.

* * *

_Hi all! Thanks for all your feedback and your patience with me as I slowly write this story. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. :)_


End file.
